Gamer
by NoodleRamen
Summary: Obito enjoys playing as his game character Kakashi, until he manages to get out of the game... Please read and review :3
1. Chapter 1

**Gamer**

_**This is just a random fanfic idea I thought I'd try, I may not update often as am working on a HidaShika, but though I'd see what people thought :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Obito! Oi, Obito!"

"What?"

"Mum says to bring your dirty clothes down"

"I can't, I can't save the game until I've levelled uppp!"

"Idiot" Obito stuck his tongue out in the general direction his brother was standing and resumed playing. He'd never been very confident growing up, or particularly good at many things. The only thing he could really enjoy was gaming. And at the moment he was obsessed with an RPG.

In it you could create your own character, and travel through the world, killing monsters and going on quests. It was almost like he had a whole other life on there, and he honestly loved it. In particular he adored his character.

His name was Kakashi, and Obito had been playing as him for nearly a year. Kakashi was everything he wasn't. He was tough, confident, and good at everything he did. And because of that Obito spent nearly all of his time playing. He didn't really have any friends, and the girl he liked Rin, didn't seem to care. Then there was his older brother Shisui. Although he wasn't a bad guy, he was one of those overly popular, perfect types. In comparison Obito felt like trash. It was the same with their cousins Sasuke and Itachi, though Sasuke was an irritating little brat who really needed a slap someday.

"Obito! Bring your dirty washing down!"

_Oh for god's sake._

"Muuuum! Let me just save the game!"

"Just don't take too long"

With a long suffering sigh, he scooped up a pile of random clothes, before unceremoniously dumping them at the bottom of the stairs. Shisui looked unimpressed.

"Mum's not going to be happy about that"

"I got my dirty washing, and put it downstairs, what more do you people want?"

"You are insane"

"Yes I know, now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do"

Dashing back to his room at full speed, he threw himself onto the bed and grabbed his controls. When he'd paused the game, he was about to take on a group of bandits. With a grin he charged into the middle of them, and began blasting them with fireballs and bolts of lightning.

"Take that you assholes!" Obito whooped and punched the air.

"Obito?"

"Oh my god, What?"

"Your cousins are here!"

"Tell them I said hi"

"Very funny, now get down here!"

_Why is everyone conspiring against me? _With an irritated sigh, he saved his game. On the inventory screen he could see a close up picture of Kakashi. _Really wish I could be like him._

-Page Break-

"Ah there you are Obito"

"Ehyep, here I am"

"I need you to watch Sasuke for a while"

"What?"

"It won't be for very long, only while I'm taking Itachi and Shisui into town"

"Ugh, fine"

"Thank you so much, I won't be long"

As they all left the room, Obito turned to look on the horror that was his cousin. Sasuke looked innocent enough. Most people thought he was really cute, but only he knew the true horror. All he did was whine and moan, and pester him near continuously over what he was doing.

"Ok Sasuke you better listen to me today because I'm not putting up with any of your crap"

"Crap?" He'd widened his eyes, giving him a look like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"You know what I mean"

"I wonder what your mummy would say if she knew you swore in front of me" Sasuke had a slightly evil grin on his face at this.

_Shit! The little brat has leverage!_

"Err, listen Sasuke"

"Yes?"

"We don't have to say anything to anyone, ok?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in charge, and I said so"

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to play with your Xbox" Obito was gobsmacked.

"What? Why would you want that?"

"Because you said it was fun" Sasuke just blinked at him, an unimpressed expression on his face. It was then that Obito realised why.

_The little shit just wants to ruin my game!_

"Hell no"

"Ehh? But you said I could have what I wanted" Sasuke pouted.

"You know how important my game is to me! You just want to ruin it!"

"No I won't I promise" Obito went to tell him where he could stick his promise before he was rudely interrupted. "Besides, if you say no, I'll tell your mummy you taught me a bad word" With that he pulled out a few fake tears that had Obito giving a frustrated growl and nodding in reluctant agreement.

-Page Break-

"No not that way! There's a cliff over there!"

"So?"

"So Kakashi will die if he falls off a cliff!"

"That's a pretty useless game character"

_Stupid smart ass nine year old._

"Still, you have to be careful. I spent ages working on this game"

"Fine. By the way how do you deal with those?" Obito looked towards the place where Sasuke was pointing to see a large group of bandits headed his way.

"I'll sort those, just give me the remote" He went to grab it, but Sasuke pulled it away.

"No! You said I could play!"

"Oh for god's sake! Fine, just use a lightening spell"

"How?"

"It's already equipped; just press the right control button"

"Ok" Sasuke pushed the button and sent of a huge bolt of lightening... in the opposite direction. "Wow that was cool!"

"But you missed" He couldn't help but let out a cry of outrage as he looked back at the screen. "And now you're being attacked from behind!"

Although he tried to fight them off Sasuke was no match and in the end, Obito grabbed the controls and finished them.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be playing!"

"I've let you play for long enough, now leave me alone" Sasuke tried to use fake tears, but Obito just scowled. The younger boy was furious.

_I'll show him who's useless! _He stormed off leaving Obito alone at last.

-Page Break-

After a few hours Obito had managed to not only go up several levels, but he had completed several main quests and was feeling pretty smug. His homework may have been lacking, but he was great at gaming.

It was just before he decided to save his game that Sasuke struck. Sneaking through the door unnoticed he crawled over to the plug, and as Obito went to save, switched it off.

He took one look at the now black screen, turned to see his smug looking cousin, and all but had a nervous breakdown.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU LITTLE SHIT? I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE! IT TOOK ME HOURS!"

"W-well you shouldn't have stopped me from playing" He had never seen his cousin so angry, and was feeling a little scared.

"GET OUT!"

"B-but-"

"OUT!"

Sasuke ran at full speed out of the room, whilst Obito switched the game back on and went to see if any of it could be salvaged. Sadly it was all gone.

"Curse you Sasuke to the vilest depths of hell!"

With a rather dejected sigh, he sat back and got comfortable. He was going to be there a while if he wanted to get back all of his hard work.

_**The game that Obito was playing doesn't really have a name, as it's a sort mix of Fable and the Elder Scrolls games :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamer**

_**Am going to put the rating up as I'm planning... things for later chapters :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was almost three in the morning and Obito had finally gotten to the same point he'd lost at. He'd been saving the game every few minutes just in case of more Sasuke related incidents. After all that work, he was absolutely exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But just before he did, he was going to kill that irritating bandit over there. He was being a pisstaker, and therefore deserved to be beheaded.

"Right, let's goo!" He gave a battle cry not caring at how early it was.

"Obito! For god's sake, go to bed!"

"I'm in my bed!"

"Don't be such a smartass!"

Ignoring his family, who obviously had no understanding of his genius, he carried on playing. Just as he came to do the finishing move something went a little wrong.

Just as the lightening he was using peaked, the damn electricity decided to cut out.

"ARGGGGG"

"OBITO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"The electricity cut out!"

Shisui was clearly not amused as he came storming into the room.

"I have to be up early in the morning idiot!"

"But I was in the middle of something!"

"I really don't care!" He looked at the screen. "And look, it hasn't even turned off!"

"Yes it has, the lights-" Obito stopped as he realised that although the Xbox was off, the TV screen was still on, frozen on Kakashi using his lightening spell chidori.

"Right, I'm going to bed now, so please stop being so loud" As he went to leave, Obito quickly grabbed him.

"Nooo, Shisui don't leave!"

Why the hell not?"

"Something's weird with the TV" Shisui stared at it.

"It's just turned on"

"No it isn't, look!" And he reached over and clicked the on and off button several times. Nothing changed. "See?"

"...Ok that is weird"

Both of the boys stared at the TV, but after a while when nothing had happened they started to relax.

"Right now I'm leaving"

"Yeah you should. But how am I going to sleep with that on?"

"I don't know an eye mask?"

"Ha, you're hilarious!"

"I know" It was while he was walking to the door that Shisui noticed something a little off. "Hey, is it just me or has the TV gotten brighter?"

"Eh?" Obito looked and saw that the TV had indeed gotten brighter. Or more specifically the lightening from chidori had spread from being only in Kakashi's hand, to being around most of the screen. "That's... weird"

It couldn't be just a trick of the light either. You could see the lightening moving, flickering round his hand, and spreading towards the edges of the screen. A spark travelled from the centre and reached out, flicking out of the screen and sparking on the carpet.

"What the hell is going on?"

"How would I know?"

"You're supposed to be a genius!"

"No I'm not! You're just lazy!"

They both went silent when the sparking increased. The light went brighter and brighter before flashing so brightly they had to cover their eyes. After that all was dark and silent.

"What happened to the lights?" Obito wouldn't admit it but he was shaking.

"There was a power cut idiot"

"Shut up!"

For a moment Obito just scowled in the general direction he thought his brother might be in, but stopped when he heard a groaning noise coming from the corner of the room.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Probably just a... cat"

"We don't have a cat!"

"Just shut the hell up!"

"... Who are you guys?" A voice came from where the groaning had been. It wasn't anyone they knew so like most people would they both ran shrieking from the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"There's someone in my room!"

"For god's sake, no there isn't, go to bed!"

"But-"

"I mean it. Both of you go to sleep!"

"Good luck" Shisui went back to his own room, glad it was nothing to do with him.

"Hey! Don't leave me!"

"Obito! We warned you!"

Looking towards his bedroom door he gulped. The power had come back on judging by the hallway lights. And he was going to have to go in there completely alone. Taking a deep breath he forced the door open ready for battle. Only to find no one there.

_Oh... That was an anti-climax..._

Just as he went to sit on his bed, something grabbed his arm flung him to the ground and pinned him down, leaving him unable to move. He went to scream but a knife was pressed up against his throat.

"Don't make a sound" Oh crap the voice from earlier was sitting on him. "Now you are going to answer some questions for me"

"Isn't that a little contradictory?" The person smacked him in the back of the head. "OWW"

"Shut up!" The person hissed so he went silent. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha"

"And why did you bring me here? Are you an assassin? Because if so you are an incompetent one"

"I'm no assassin! And I don't know how you got here! I don't even know who you are!"

"Humph. I will let you up, but if you try anything I will kill you"

"Ok, I get it"

If he tried to run he'd probably be knifed so he just stood and turned to face this obviously insane stalker. And nearly screamed. Standing in front of him, mask and all, was Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"No way... no fucking way" Not caring what Kakashi had said earlier, he ran to the Xbox and checked it. Nothing had changed.

"What are you doing?"

"Ok this is gonna be a little weird for you..." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Go on..."

"Basically... you are a character I created in a video game I like playing, and for some reason you have randomly appeared in my room" He was greeted by silence.

"...It appears you have some kind of mental problem. Wait there a minute; I'll go find you a doctor or maybe a guard..."

"Here I'll prove it. Read this!" He threw the box at Kakashi who caught it without thinking. After pondering it for a few minutes he looked back up at Obito.

"Sooo, I am a character on this game that you personally made, and have been controlling?"

"Pretty much"

"Well how did I get out?"

"Out?"

"Of the game?"

"I don't really know, but we had a power cut when you used a chidori so that might be why?"

"The last thing I remember is a chidori so that makes sense" He tossed the game box to one side. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You made me; it's your fault I'm here, so you are responsible for me"

"Ehh?"

"I'm assuming you're letting me stay here" Kakashi looked around. "Not much but it'll do. I'll sleep in your bed"

"Waaait a minute" Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "You can't sleep in my bed it's mine!"

"You bought me here, so I'm not sleeping on the floor"

"Well I'm not either!"

"Well I guess we could share"

"Ehh? But you're male!"

"Surely that's less awkward than sharing with a girl?"

"...You have a point. Fine, I'm pretty sure this is just a stupid dream anyway"

"I hope it is because you seem like a moron"

"Screw you"

_**I know Kakashi is surprisingly unbothered by this, but that's just his personality :L Hope you like and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, it hit him that last night couldn't have possibly been a dream. He was still in bed with the moron who insisted that he had created him for a start. And he could see the box that held all the information about his world. Not to mention the fact that nothing looked familiar to him at all.

There were voices and noises as people moved around downstairs.

_Might as well go see who else I have to deal with. _He hopped off the bed leaving the useless one asleep.

-Page Break-

Obito rolled over and groaned, glad to finally have some space in his bed. There was something at the back of his mind bothering him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_I'll think about it later, first I'll play a bit on the Xbox and-_

He jumped up as he realised what it was he'd forgotten. Kakashi! Kakashi had come out of the TV last night, and insisted on sharing his bed and insulted him and-

He wasn't there.

_Probably really was a dream... Oh well, I'll go get some breakfast. _Obito had a very short attention span most of the time, so couldn't be bothered to bide on things that could've happened. It would just depress him.

His mother was in there chatting to someone.

"Mornin' ma"

"Obito, I'm glad you're up. We're having a family friend staying with us for a while"

"A friend?"

"Morning Obito" He froze and turned around slowly to see Kakashi sitting at the table calmly nibbling a piece of toast.

"Kakashi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Obito! Be nice, Kakashi has just lost his parents!"

"His parents?"

"Thankyou very much for the breakfast Mrs Uchiha"

"Oh it's no problem. Obito, go set up the spare bed in your room"

"B-but-"

"Now!"

"Fine!"

_Why is Kakashi still here? And why does my mum think he's living with us? _

Obito started setting up the spare bed; whilst feeling pretty annoyed that he was somehow being tricked yet could do nothing about it.

"Your mother's pretty simple minded"

"GAH!" Kakashi had come into the room while he hadn't noticed and was leaning against the wall with a smug expression. His eyes looked smug anyway. He'd covered up his face with the mask he usually wore. "What do you mean my mum's simple minded?"

"It was easy to trick her into believing what I told her obviously"

"... YOU BRAINWASHED MY MUM?"

"Yep"

"Why would you do that?"

"Makes it easier to stay here. There's nowhere else for me to go anyway"

"You still shouldn't brainwash her though!"

"It's not like anyone would believe you if you said anything"

"Bastard!" Obito just decided to ignore the arrogant prick, and carried on setting up the bed.

_How did he end up being such a twat? I didn't make him that way! _His thoughts were interrupted, when Kakashi kicked him in the ass, making him fall onto the bed.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was hard to resist"

"You're such an asshole!"

"Remember what your mother said, you have to be nice~"

_I hate this guy..._

-Page Break-

It wasn't just his mother who had been fooled. His dad and even Shisui had been tricked. Everyone seemed to like Kakashi and think that he was a really nice, sweet boy. The worst part was that only Obito knew how much of an asshole he really was.

He'd continuously demand things, and if he refused he'd tell his mother. It wasn't just that, but he also rubbed it in his face.

"Why are you such a dick to me?" He was currently lounging on Obito's bed reading a book.

"I don't know what you mean"

"I think you do! You're always an asshole!"

"It's not my fault you're an idiot"

"I'm not an idiot! You're just overly smart!"

"Well you apparently made me, so it's your fault if I'm an 'asshole'"

"Uggghhhh" After his outraged wail, he sat down in the corner and started reading a book. This wasn't something he did often, but he really couldn't be bothered with talking and if he went downstairs he'd be given crap about being rude to his 'guest'.

"Hey moron" _Christ go away._

"What?"

"Come here a second"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Can't I just have a break?"

"Nope~"

"For fuck's sake" He stalked over and sat on the bed next to Kakashi. "Ok, I came over, now what do you want?"

Kakashi simply leant over and kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Obito ran to the other side of the room, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the pervert.

"Why did you run off?"

"Because I didn't want to be molested! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You'll do"

"I'll do?"

"Flirting with girls is too much effort. You're here so I'll just play around with you"

"Are you gay?"

"Bi actually"

"I'm not though, so leave me out of it!"

"Hmmm fine. Your brother's not bad anyway"

_?_

"Don't you dare touch Shisui!"

"Well if you don't like that, then just shut up and take it like a little bitch"

"You arrogant bastard"

"Pretty sure you want it really"

-Page Break-

Dinner really sucked. They spent the whole time listening to Kakashi's boasting, and talking about how wonderful he was...

_Stupid arrogant ass_

"Isn't that wonderful Obito?"

"What is?"

"Kakashi's going to be starting school with you tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" He jumped up not caring if he got yelled at.

"Don't be so loud!"

"Why does he have to come to school?"

"Because he's going to be living with us, so he might as well go to school too"

"I'm sure Obito and I will be best friends" He put on a fake smile that made Obito want to gag.

"I don't want to be friends with him! He's a dick!"

"Obito, don't be so rude! He's had a very difficult time!"

"No he hasn't he's-"

"It's fine, I don't mind"

"You're lucky he's such a nice person Obito! Now you will look out for him tomorrow, and show him around got it?"

"But-"

"Obito!"

"Fine!" _Damn I hate this guy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**_

"This is a pretty crap looking place"

"It's a school, what do you expect?"

Although he acted overly nice and polite to everyone else, he was rude to Obito about everything and anything. Currently Kakashi was standing in the hallway next to him, surveying everything with a critical eye.

_Asshole..._

It was close to the start of lessons, so there were people everywhere, all of them giving Kakashi a look, particularly the girls, who giggled when he looked their way.

_That is just typical._

"Why does everybody seem to like you?"

"Because I'm amazing. You're the only one who seems to have a problem with me"

"Because I know what you're really like!"

"It's a shame really, because I quite like you"

"Eh?"

"I mean you're stupid, but you're still pretty cute so I wouldn't mind having a bit of-"

"NO! You are a disgusting bastard!"

"I know you love it"

As if that wasn't bad enough, the teachers put them next to each other in all the lessons as they lived together. It was so annoying having Kakashi continuously poking him and asking him irritating questions all the time. He didn't even need help with work either, as for some reason he seemed to know most things.

"How can you do that problem? You've only been here a day!"

"It's easy, you're just being stupid"

The patronising was also infuriating, but none of it compared to the horrors of lunchtime. Girl's flocked around Kakashi asking to sit next to him. The worst part was, he insisted on following Obito, and sitting with him meaning he had to put up with everyone pushing past him, and scowling at him for being in their way.

"Hey Obito" He dropped the book he was holding as he noticed Rin was standing over him, and smiling at him.

"H-hi Rin" _Oh my god! Maybe today isn't that bad..._

"You're good friends with Kakashi aren't you?"

"Err yeah I guess"

"Would you mind giving him this for me?" She blushed as she held out what was obviously a love letter.

_Hell no._

"Err"

_Just say no! She's a sneaky bitch for asking!_

"Ok, I don't mind"

_You idiot!_

"Thanks Obito! I owe you one~" As she skipped off, Obito couldn't help but sigh. The asshole had even caught Rin's eye as well. Typical.

-Page Break-

"Here" Not even bothering to be nice about it, Obito just chucked the letter at Kakashi and stalked off to his room.

"What's this?"

_Damn! The bastard followed me._

"A love letter"

"You really feel that way about me? I'm so flattered~" Obito let out a very 'manly' shriek as the other boy practically glomped him.

"Knock it off idiot! It's not from me, it's from Rin!"

"Rin? Is that a cute brunette with the shoulder-length hair?"

"_Yes" _He couldn't help but hiss at that.

"She's ok. Maybe I could try her out"

"You do that"

"Are you... jealous?"

"Hell no! You go out with her, and have fun" _And stop gloating about it like a prick._

"I could never do that to you"

"R-really?" _He knows how much I like Rin?_

"Yeah, you obviously love me so I couldn't just show off a girl in front of you"

"... Get the hell out of my room!"

"Why?"

"You know why! Now get the fuck out!" Thankfully Kakashi simply left without a fuss so Obito could just relax.

_I'm just gonna play the Xbox... I hope it still works actually._

If his Xbox game was gone, what the hell else could he do with his life really? Deciding to get it out the way so he could know for sure, he clicked it on and grabbed his remote.

The console seemed fine and it loaded up perfectly well, and the game also seemed unaffected. It was when he tried loading up his game that the problem occurred.

There was no saved game. No matter how much he scanned the console, or looked through the save blocks it couldn't be found. The game he had spent almost a year working on, and devoted so much effort to was gone. And it was never coming back.

Obito dropped his controller on the floor and started to sob.

_It's not fair! My family are disappointed in me, Rin asked me to give a note to another guy, and Kakashi is a dick! And my only fucking escape is gone._

He didn't know how long he just sat there crying in his room in the dark, but after a while he heard the door open and close. Whoever it was that came in was saying nothing, and he didn't care if they did.

"...It upset you that much?" _Kakashi?_

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to see where you were"

"Well it wasn't Rin that upset me so just leave"

"What did upset you?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"If I did it then I think it is"

"If you have to know, my game has been deleted because you came out of it!"

"...Oh"

"Yeah, exactly"

"Why are you so depressed about just that?"

"It was everything to me!" He didn't care if he sounded nerdy right at that moment. "It was my escape, because my life sucks! And now you're here making me look worse and feel like shit, so thank you so much!"

Obito started to sob, and at first there was silence in the room. Then Kakashi came over and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry"

_Eh?_

"I'm so sorry"

"Th-that's ok"

"No it isn't. I've hurt you and I want to make it up to you. If... If I find a way to get back into the game, I'll go for you"

He knew he should feel happy at hearing this but if anything it made him feel worse.

"No"

"What?"

"I don't want you to go back. I doubt I could ever play again after meeting you, and I don't want you to go"

"...Really? I thought you hated me"

"I don't! You're just overly rude is all. And a bit arrogant!"

"Haha too true."

"...Thanks Kakashi"

"For what?"

"For cheering me up. I feel a lot better after talking to you"

"That was kind of the point I do believe. Anyway, shall we have some fun before bed?" His question was answered when Obito went to sink a fist into his side.

"Don't push it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Gamer Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Whatever you do, do not look into its eyes. And it can smell fear so be warned"

"Didn't you say he was only 9?"

"Never underestimate the evil that is Sasuke Uchiha"

As he had been so nice yesterday, Obito decided that Kakashi deserved a bit of warning about the horrors of his little shit of a cousin. Sasuke and Itachi were staying the night as his aunt and uncle were on a holiday, so he decided that any ally would do.

"What does he do exactly?" Clearly no one else quite understood the danger.

"He's a little shit! He moans, and whines, and if that doesn't work blackmails into getting his own way"

"Sounds just like a typical kid to me"

"That's what they all say..."

When he heard the door open and the unmistakable voice of his aunt Mikoto, he knew the end was nigh.

"Boys, your cousins are here!" Suppressing a shudder, Obito made his way downstairs. Itachi was already walking off with Shisui, as they were very close, leaving Sasuke staring at them.

"Sasuke this is Kakashi. Kakashi, Sasuke" He made the introductions then went and collapsed on the sofa. With a bit of luck they would keep each other amused and he could get his much needed quiet time.

Fat chance.

"Hey stupid" Sasuke was standing by the side of the chair with a smug expression on his face. "Let me play on your Xbox again"

_Screw that!_

"Why the hell would I let you do that? You ruined my game!" Not to mention the fact that his character had been pulled out, and the game no longer existed...

"If you don't let me I'll-" He suddenly froze, a completely blank expression on his face.

"...Sasuke?"

No response.

"...Little cockbag?"

There was silence and just as he was about to prod him in the forehead, Kakashi appeared.

"Shit! This isn't good, something's happened to Sasuke!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine"

"How do you-" _Oh. _"...What did you do?"

"I simply zapped him a little"

"With electricity? That's really dangerous!"

"Noooo of course not... I just used a little magic"

"...Did you use the same thing you used to brainwash my family?"

"Yep"

"Soo... what kind of stuff can you get him to do?"

"Anything you like"

"So he's basically a mindless slave?"

"You could put it that way, yes"

"...FUCK YES!" Obito jumped up and started doing a little victory dance.

"What's with the dance?"

"It's my victory dance~"

"It looks very nice, I could take you right now" Obito simply punched his arm. He didn't put too much force behind it though, so pleased was he to have a chance for revenge.

"You are truly a genius!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I already know this of course, but why now?"

"Because I can finally take my revenge!"

"I see... what are you going to do?"

"... I don't know yet. But it'll be something awesome!" He continued his little jig. "How do you get him to do things?"

"Just tell him and he'll do what you like"

"Excellent~" He walked over to his little twat of a cousin, who was still frozen part way through the conversation. "Sasuke?"

The little boy raised his head, and gave Obito a blank stare. He looked a little like a soldier waiting for orders.

"Get me and my friend here some drinks and nacho's" He turned and walked out to the kitchen.

"...That's your revenge?"

"It's only the beginning my friend"

-Page Break-

_This is quite possibly the best day of my life. _Obito relaxed on the sofa, with Kakashi next to him. Sasuke had been waiting on them hand and foot for the last couple of hours, bringing them food, and anything else they requested. The best was yet to come however.

"Ok Sasuke listen close" The young boy looked up.

"I want you to go into mum's room, and put on one of her dresses... and put a bra on your head" As Sasuke went to do it, he began to laugh.

"That was a pretty good idea actually"

"I know I'm awesome in that way. Your magic is so useful! I wish I'd known this before, because there is so much that needs to be done"

"Like?"

"We need to teach all those bastards who've given me too much crap over the years a lesson!"

"I have no problem with that. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll figure it out" He lay back with a satisfied grin. Things were finally looking up.

_I'm pretty glad Kakashi is here... he's not that bad really. _Although Obito did wish that the pervert would stop groping him. Especially with the way he was slowly moving his hand towards his crotch. A quick elbow to the ribs soon stopped that. _Why the hell is he such a perverted asshole? _

"Not bad" Looking to where the other was pointing, he started laughing so hard he thought his sides would split.

Sasuke had picked a short-ish pink dress he didn't know his mother had (probably from her younger days...), with a large slit up the side. Not only that but judging from the bright red colour of his lips, he'd tried out the lipstick too. This was all topped off by the black lacy bra hanging off of his head.

"This is great!" He carried on laughing, and even Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"We should definitely do something about this..."

"What do you mean?" Obito wiped a tear from his eye and turned to his thoughtful looking friend.

"We should get him to completely humiliate himself for his earlier idiocy"

"Shall we get him to do a little dance in front of the family?"

"That could do it. I also say we take a photo just in case. You never know when you might need it"

"So true" He cleared his throat and turned to the mini transvestite. "Ok Shirley listen up. I want you to go into the kitchen and do a dance. I then want you to tell everyone that you want to have a sex change. Now go forth my minion!" With a nod the young Uchiha walked out leaving the two boys in stitches.

"Ahh, good times"

"Listen! You might be able to hear it" Sure enough after about 2 minutes, they could hear the raucous laughter of Itachi and Shisui, as well as the cry of shock Obito's mum made when she walked in to see her nephew dancing like a fool.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I wish to become a woman!" That just increased their laughter, but it soon stopped when she came into the lounge.

"Obito what's happened to Sasuke?"

"Not a clue mum. He just decided he wanted to play dress-up and ran upstairs"

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"Of course not! Honestly woman, you have no faith in me"

"It is true; we had nothing to do with it"

It appeared she took their word for it. After she left they looked each other in the eye and had to stifle their laughter. It was, Obito thought, truly the best day of his life.

_**Will have to slow down with the uploading a little as am having a lot of work stress at the moment :/ It will be sorted soon though :3 Internets been acting up today also, so have to upload this sitting on my hallway floor near the router :L Hope you enjoy ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"MUM! The little scroat kicked me!"

"Obito, don't use that language!" Obito rubbed his shin, as Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him and scowled. Ever since the spell had been dropped, the younger boy was being even more bratty than usual. It was like he knew that they were the ones responsible so he was making an effort to take his revenge.

"_Oi Kakashi, can't you do something?"_

"_About what?"_

"_The little scroat!" _He yelped the last part slightly as Sasuke aimed yet another kick at him, this time dangerously close to the groin.

The threat to his favourite organ made Kakashi finally decide to take action. With a small gesture under the table, the boy's leg swung away from where he originally aimed it and instead slammed into Shisui.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I didn't do anything!" He pouted.

"Something wrong?"

"Sasuke kicked me under the table!" Their mother looked a little surprised.

"What's wrong with you today Sasuke? You shouldn't kick people"

"It wasn't my fault _he _made me do it!" He pointed at Kakashi, who was feigning a look of surprise.

"I did? How?" Obito stifled a laugh that thankfully went unnoticed.

"I don't know but you did _something_"

"Leave Kakashi alone, he's having a very tough time" Their mother gave an apologetic smile at him, before giving Sasuke an irritated scowl. "If you're going to cause trouble, you won't be getting any dessert"

The young Uchiha looked dismayed and quietly resumed eating his food. It was the first time he'd not gotten his own way and felt very sorry for himself. Obito was glad the little shit was getting what he deserved. It was his own fault for being a spoilt brat.

-Page Break-

"Oh god the look on his face!" Obito was in fits of laughter. After kicking Shisui, Sasuke had foolishly decided to take out his frustration on Kakashi. However the other boy had simply flicked his wrist and the boy had ended up kicking their mother.

Although she may usually be pretty soft with him, physical violence was something she would not forgive. The whole time she was shouting at him, he had been tearfully insisting it was Kakashi's fault which just increased her rage. In the end he'd been sent away to stay with his friend Naruto for the night. The look of confusion and rage he'd sent their way had been priceless.

"So... what shall we do now?" He stopped laughing and looked over at Kakashi who was lying lazily on the bed.

"Err... usually I'd play the Xbox"

"Oh" The dejected look on the other boys face made him feel bad for mentioning it, so he decided to quickly change the subject.

"But we could do something you'd like instead!"

"Something I like?"

"Yeah. What kind of stuff do you normally do?"

"Well... I kill a lot of bandits... and dragons..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok... anything less... fighty?"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't a word"

"Screw you! I couldn't think of another way to put it!" Kakashi continued to stare at him blankly. Clearly it was up to him to choose the evenings activities.

"We could... go to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yeah, it's not particularly big or anything but it's a nice place"

"Why not"

-Page Break-

By the time they got there the sun was setting, and everyone else had gone home leaving the place deserted. It had been the place Obito's mum used to take him when he was younger though it was a lot larger back then. Looking at it now it was a pretty crappy place, with a small slide and a couple of swings, one of which was broken. There was also a lot of graffiti.

"This is... interesting"

"It's a bit crap but it's part of my childhood so I can't really hate it"

Grinning like a little kid he ran full speed towards the swings and jumped, landing on the larger one... that was his plan anyway. He didn't jump high enough and caught his foot under it, meaning he fell flat on his face. Kakashi was pretty unimpressed.

"You are such an idiot"

"Shut the hell up!" He could feel his face turning bright red. It was just so embarrassing! And he'd twisted his stupid foot. But instead of limping away, he decided he would keep his dignity and stay on the floor.

"Obito? Did you hurt yourself?" _Damn! The bastard noticed!_

"Nope! I'm A-ok!"

"Why are you still lying down then?" _Crap._

"Err..." _Don't pause! Say something! _"I like the view ok?"

"I think you've hurt your foot"

"And I think you're an interfering bastard" Instead of leaving him to it like anyone else would, Kakashi pulled him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Nope~" He strolled over to a bench and happily sat down pulling Obito onto his lap.

"I can sit down, I didn't hurt my ass!"

"It's more fun for me this way though" Although he slapped him round the back of the head he didn't move. He'd probably hurt his leg, and he was quite comfortable despite being on the assholes lap.

There was an awkward silence, and Obito felt really conscious of how close he was to the others face. Kakashi was not helping and was staring right at him, with a lecherous look in his eye.

"...Stop staring at me!" _And I'm blushing again... I hate life... _

"But you're so cute"

"Knock it off! I'm a guy!"

"Guys can still be cute"

"Maybe so, but I'm not into what you're thinking of so quit it!"

Clearly the fool didn't know what he wanted so Kakashi decided he would be the one to show him. Pulling down his mask, he put his hand onto the back of Obito's head and pulled him close so their lips met.

_Not again! _He tried to pull away, but the other boy held him tight and in the end he just decided to wait for it to be over.

_It's not that bad anyway... _The boy froze as he realised what he'd just thought and he thrust his arm out pushing him away. He could feel his face glowing yet again and his heart was going so fast it felt like it was forcing its way out of his chest.

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi looked so unbothered he wanted to punch him. So he did.

"Why do you think? You just forced yourself on me!"

"You didn't have to hit me that hard. And I'm pretty sure you were enjoying it"

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why did you kiss me back towards the end?" Obito froze. He couldn't remember doing that, although he had relaxed a little...

"I just... I'm not into guys! I like Rin!" And with that he stood up and started storming off. After just a few steps his foot was in agony and he had to stop.

_So much for that... _

Kakashi picked him up again, this time bridal style and started carrying him home.

"Do you have to carry me like that?"

"Well you can walk if you like. You won't be getting very far though"

"...Damn you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was whilst he was laying in bed the next morning that Obito found himself in a very difficult position. Now being a teenage boy, he was very used to things such as dreams involving certain... situations. He was also used to the aftermath of these things. This time however was different.

The dream started like every other dream. He was alone in one of the classrooms at school, as everyone had already left but he'd had to go back for something he'd forgotten. This was usually a textbook or a pencil or something equally as mundane. After a short while of searching she would appear, like an angel from heaven.

"Are you looking for this Obito?" He would turn around to see Rin standing there holding out the insert-item-name-here with a small blush on her face. And then came the best part of all. "I have something I need to tell you..."

"What is it Rin?"

"I l-love you Obito, I always have!" All this was like a soap opera rather than a young boy's dream, so of course extra parts were added the usual being: "I am inexperienced but please, show what to do"

Then came the obligatory stripping, followed by the boob shots. Well how he imagined they looked under there anyway, having only seen pictures on the internet. Tonight was sadly different.

It started out the way it should do of course. Running back to the classroom, and hunting for his missing object as usual. It seemed like it was going to be yet another wonderful dream about one of the prettiest girls he knew. But alas, it was not to be.

"Looking for something?"

_...That's not Rin! _He swung around to see Kakashi staring at him lazily through half-lidded eyes, holding out a small key.

"Err... Thanks for that Kakashi... I'm just gonna... get going" It seemed that even in dreams he was useless.

"Wait" Obito paused at the door and looked round.

"Yes?"

"Do I get a reward?" The little gleam in his eyes was worrying, and it sent chills down the smaller boy's spine.

"Wh-what kind of reward?" The other boy moved closer.

"I think you know what I want" Obito started backing away slowly hoping that he could make his great escape. But Kakashi was too fast for him and had already pinned him down.

"H-hey knock it off!"

"But you want this Obito. You want me"

"No! No I'm not ready for this kind of thing!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Before he could protest anymore Kakashi pressed their lips together and started easing the other's trousers off.

"Stop it! Knock it off!" And just as his hand brushed a particularly sensitive area his whole body jolted and he sat up in the bed, panting. Kakashi was still fast asleep and hadn't even noticed the other boy's distress.

_Thank god it was just a dream. _With a sigh of relief he lay back down, only to find he had apparently enjoyed this dream more than he thought he did. _Crap! _

It was going to be pretty hard to hide the obvious bulge on his front, so he lay flat on his stomach and tried to rid himself of the growing problem.

"Something wrong?" _Fuck! Shit! _The other boy was resting his head on one arm and staring at him with a bemused expression. After that dream he couldn't even look at him without feeling uncomfortable so he quickly buried his face into the covers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping! Go away"

"Suit yourself, I'm going to get food" He waited until the other boy had left the room before dashing full speed to the bathroom, knocking Shisui out of the way as he went.

"Hey! I was going in there you dick!"

"Well I can't hold it in anymore so go to hell!" With his ear pressed against the door, he waited until his brother had stormed off to complain at someone before he finally relaxed. Although now he had to deal with his other little problem.

_Just do the usual and think of Rin... _And he did start out that way too. But for some reason Rin just wasn't doing it for him today. He knew she looked pretty, but nothing about her really appealed to him. And so he did something he would never ever admit to. Something that hopefully no one would ever find out about.

-Page Break-

"-ashi!" Kakashi paused on the top step when he heard a voice shouting his name. There was silence for a while and he thought he must have imagined it, when it came again this time louder.

"Ah! Kakashi!"

"...Obito?" There was no reply but he was pretty sure he knew where he was. Walking to the bathroom door he tapped on it lightly. "Obito?"

There was no reply, but there was a load moan. It was at that moment that Kakashi realised what exactly the other boy was doing in there.

_...Ohhhh. _Deciding it was better to let the other finish; he went back into the other room and waited patiently.

-Page Break-

Obito let out a loud sigh as he left the bathroom hoping nobody had noticed. It scared him to think about what he'd just done, as he'd never thought about anyone else but Rin in that way. And especially not about another guy.

"Finished?" He shrieked and backed into the wall as he found Kakashi sitting on the bed and staring at him.

"Don't sneak up on me you asshole!"

"I was already in here, you just didn't notice me"

"Sh-shut up" _Smart-ass bastard. _

"So, are you finished?"

"With what?"

"Your bathroom activities" The blood drained from his face.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not that much, mainly a lot of moaning" _Maybe he didn't hear anything else?_ "Along with a certain name mentioned..."

_Oh shit._

"What name was that?" Feigning ignorance was the best course of action for the time.

"It's odd... It sounded a lot like my name"

"Eh really? That's weird, I was thinking about Rin" _Please believe the bullshit!_

"I see..."

"And I'm going to get some breakfast so byeee!" And he dashed down the stairs at lightning speed knocking Shisui over as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Kakashi was watching Obito out of the corner of his eye in the same way a predator stares down its prey. After the events of earlier he knew that the other had similar feelings for him, all he had to do was wait until he realised it. This was no problem as he was nothing if not a patient boy.

"Kakashi?" It irritated him to be interrupted from his pleasing thoughts, but at it was Obito's mother he thought he ought to pay attention.

"Yes Mrs Uchiha?"

"Would you like to come shopping with us? We're going to a centre and you could do with some more clothes"

"I would love to... as long as Obito comes too" The spluttering sound next to him gave him a satisfied feeling.

"What? Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're my very best friend Obito" It was worth it to see the other boy's sickened face.

"I'm not going!" With a sigh, he knew what he had to do. It was unfair to do this but he was sure the other would understand.

-Page Break-

As he lent forward to take a bite out of his toast, Obito felt a strange jolt through his body then everything went black. After what felt like seconds later, he found himself sitting fully dressed in the back of the car.

_How...? _This thought stopped when he noticed that Kakashi was trying to look nonchalant.

"_What did you do to me?" _He kept his voice low so his mother and Shisui wouldn't hear him.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" _If he thought he could get away with playing innocent, he was in for a shock.

"_Don't try that with me! You did something with your magic didn't you?" _The guilty silence said it all. "_You asshole! Why did you do that?"_

"_...I wanted to spend time with you"_

"_Then just ask, don't use your mind control shit with me!"_

"_Fine I'm sorry... you're not too mad are you?"_

"_I'm still pretty pissed but I'll forgive you"_

When they finally got to the shops, they split off leaving Obito and Kakashi alone once again.

"What are we gonna do here?"

"I think your mum mentioned new clothes"

"Oh god if we have to" He preferred the game shops, but they could do it quickly and get it out of the way.

All of the girls their age were staring at Kakashi with the same lustful gaze everything female seemed to give him, and it was really starting to make him sick.

"Why are they always looking at you?" The other boy looked around lazily before giving a small shrug.

"They've always done it so I don't really notice any more"

_Lucky bastard. _It wasn't just that but also the way he received scowls anytime he accidentally blocked the view for a group of girls. _If you want to stare so much then come over here! I didn't want to be here!_

"Do you think this shirt makes me look fat?" Obito scowled at Kakashi who was clearly smirking at him.

"Just shut the hell up and be quick"

"Something wrong?"

"All of your fan club keeps looking at me like they're gonna kill me so I want to get out of their mother ship"

"Their mother ship?"

"The clothes shop"

When they finally emerged he was absolutely exhausted after being forced to give his opinion on every single piece of clothing. It was like shopping with a woman!

"Are you sure you're male?"

"I can prove it to you if you like" Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to be dealing with a pervert.

"I'm good..." Besides he was far more interested in the lovely game shop he could see in the distance. "Anything else you wanted?"

"Nope"

"Good" And without explanation he dashed over to his favourite shop, almost hitting a wheelchair as he went.

He was so glad to finally be in there again as his game was no longer there and he could do with a new one. Not only that but there were fewer girls in there to give him dirty looks just for walking with Kakashi.

"This place looks interesting"

"It's my favourite shop"

Sadly he only had about ten minutes before the giggling started. A particularly desperate group of 14 year old had followed them in.

_Well they can do what they want because I'm staying out of the way. _

Kakashi looked over at the staring mass of females and gave a long suffering sigh. None of them were particularly interesting. There was only one thing in this shop that he wanted to touch and that boy was completely ignoring him. Well he'd show him.

With a sly grin he strolled over to the smaller boy put his arm round him and turned to face the group.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm already taken" Obito let out a shriek whilst the girls seemed both disappointed and interested.

"What are you doing? Don't tell people shit like that!"

"I didn't want to get their hopes up when I already have someone in mind"

"Well you can give up on that because it's never going to happen!" As he stormed off Kakashi couldn't help but stare at his rather nice ass.

_He's just asking for it really... _

-Page Break-

"Obito?"

"I'm still not talking to you" He'd been stubbornly ignoring Kakashi since they'd left the shops and even while they'd eaten dinner. Now it was getting boring, and he was desperately trying to get his attention.

"It was only a joke, no need to get sensitive about it"

"But now everyone is going to think I'm gay!"

"And?"

"I'm probably going to get so much shit for it from some of the guys who know me! Not to mention get lynched by your fan club at school"

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen" Obito was still a little angry though and grabbed the nearest book and started reading. It probably wasn't the best choice. "I didn't know you were into wine making"

_Shit._

"It's only a hobby!"

"I see..."

"Just shut up, I know I'm an idiot"

"An adorable idiot~"

"Go to hell!" Maybe he would forgive him. But only if he stopped groping him first. "Take your hand off there or it will be broken!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**_

Monday was quite probably the worst day in existence. Obito was so bored he wanted to cry as he sat listening to the history teacher and watching the clock countdown to the end. Kakashi on the other hand was still taking notes.

_Smug bastard! How does he act so perfect? _The other boy seemed to notice the scowl as he turned and smiled with his eyes. _And how does he do that? Weird guy..._

When the bell finally rung he didn't hang around. He vaulted the desk to the annoyance of his teacher and charged full speed out the door and on to freedom. Although he had left Kakashi behind but oh well, the boy would be fine.

"You're in a rush" Obito had forgotten just how fast the other was and got the shock of his life when he suddenly appeared.

"How did you get there?" Instead of answering he simply did another one of those irritating smiles and said nothing. "Fine screw you let's just go"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I'd rather be somewhere else"

"This place is kinda fun though" Obito stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"I will never be able to understand you"

Rin was walking in the opposite direction and she looked towards Kakashi hopefully. It was just awkward to look at and in the end Obito had to look away. The taller boy had noticed and pointedly ignored her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not that interested in her"

"...Thanks"

"No problem. You're more my type anyway"

-Page Break-

"What's the movie called again?"

"Not a clue. It's another one of those generic zombie movies"

"Great..." Obito was a little sick of these films but Shisui had insisted they watch a film together and he had nothing better to do. As per usual Kakashi had followed and was sitting uncomfortably closely.

"A zombie movie?" The white haired boy looked a little confused at this.

"You know what zombies are!"

"Yeah but I don't get why you'd make a film about them"

"Everyone becomes zombie except for average hero guy, hot girl and friend; they go around killing zombies; a couple of guys get killed; guy and hot girl get together the end"

"I see..."

"They suck anyway"

"No they don't! Horror movies are awesome" Shisui shouted from the other side of the room.

"You suck!"

"Very mature" Kakashi watched this exchange with a bemused look.

"You two are close"

"Only when he's not being a prick"

"You're just being a brat"

As they settled back on the sofa Obito noticed that the other was dangerously close. It was to be expected of the pervert though really. Shisui stayed on the other side of the room interested in the film.

It started out pretty mildly too like every other cliché zombie film. The awkward looking guy fawning over the hot girl. And then the zombies came in. The thing is these zombies were a little more brutal than usual. And with graphics this good he just knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Kakashi on the other hand considered this film to be pretty dull. It wasn't like he hadn't seen mauling before and zombies were pretty commonplace in his world. Just as he settled down to have a little snooze he noticed that Obito clearly didn't have the same opinion. The smaller boy was shaking and looking at the TV with wide eyes, and every time something moved he jumped.

_That's so cute! _To see him looking so helpless made Kakashi want to squeeze him as tightly as possible. Instead he settled for snaking his arm round the others waist and pulling him close. For a moment it looked like he might complain about this but a particularly gory scene started occurring, and Obito practically jumped onto his lap. It was truly heavenly.

He buried his face into the taller boy's chest and tried to block out all the screaming and tearing noises. As much as he loved gore, something about zombies creeped him out. It was probably the way they just kept coming in hordes, or possibly the cannibalism.

"You look very cute shivering like that"

"Just shut up! You're not perfect!"

"Aren't I?" Obito settled for giving him a small slap.

The fact that he had practically buried into his friends shirt felt pretty embarrassing and he wanted to move, but he couldn't. Not only was he paralysed with fear, Kakashi had his arm wrapped around him tightly and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. It wasn't long before he knew he had to get out of there.

"K-kakashi?"

"Hn?"

"Can you let go?"

"Why would I want to do that? You're so cuddly~" He struggled against the tightening grip, but the other boy was substantially stronger.

"Please! I don't like it!" It was the tearful look in his eye that caused Kakashi to take pity on him. Instead of letting go though, he simply tossed him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. Tossing him on the bed he lay down next to him and pulled him close.

"Hey! What are you doing you prick?" _This is so embarrassing!_

"I'm cuddling you of course"

"Why though?"

"Because I like you~ And you're so warm"

"This feels so awkward though..."

"Why?"

"Well... you're a guy"

"Yes?"

"Who has displayed an interest in me"

"Yes?"

"Although I'm not gay!"

"You will be"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I am going to keep showing you how much I love you until you admit it's mutual"

"You can keep dreaming because it's never going to happen" He regretted those words as Kakashi's face visibly fell under the mask. "Err... I-"

"Don't worry about it" Although his voice was cheerful you could still see the hurt in his eyes.

_Thanks for the guilt trip! _

"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant I'm not sure yet!"

"Not sure?"

"I've always liked girls so the idea of being with a guy is a little weird"

"I can deal with that"

"Really?"

"If you're not sure there's still a chance for me~"

Kakashi gripped him tightly and nuzzled him making him feel even more awkward. He was too tired to resist though and just fell asleep fully clothed in the other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**_

_Should I say something? Or would that be weird? _Kakashi sat and pondered. They were sitting in the kitchen at the table where Obito was reading through a textbook, obviously not getting it from the scowl on his face. He hadn't noticed that he was being watched yet and this allowed the taller boy to enjoy the view. And also his interesting little daydreams...

_Maybe if I ask him he might do it? Then again I may get punched and he'd be huffy all day. _There was no time for thinking about it now though as Obito had noticed.

"What are you staring at pervy Kakashi?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Pervy?"

"You're always doing something perverted so you're now pervy Kakashi. Why do you keep staring at me? It's freaking me out"

"Well..." _Ah I'll tell him, he won't mind. _"I think you'd look really cute if you put on a dress~"

First came silence and then came the explosion.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not a girl you dick!"

"I know I like you that way. Just saying you have a very nice figure for dresses" Words failed Obito at this.

"But... but I'm a guy dammit! I don't want to wear any dresses!"

"Not even for me?" _Now the eyes. _He stared at him with a pleading look in his eyes trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Especially if you're asking me" As far as he was concerned that was the end of that, but Kakashi had decided on what he wanted and he would not rest until he got it.

"Pleeeaasse Obito" Another scowl. "I won't take any photos"

"Too right you won't. The main reason being I won't do it"

"It doesn't have to be anything extreme just a simple dress?"

"No!" Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Obito..." He looked to see Kakashi tearing up.

"What's wrong with you?" _I don't know how to deal with this! _

"I'm missing my home... and I don't know many people here..."

"O-oh" _I guess even Kakashi gets depressed sometimes... and I'd feel bad too... _"Do you wanna... talk about it?" It felt weird to talk about that kind of thing but as he was the only one who knew where he came from, and was his creator in a sense it was his responsibility to deal with him.

"... I'd prefer a hug" Obito paled.

"If it makes you feel better I guess that's ok... as long as you don't try anything" You could never completely trust a pervert after all.

"Thank you" Cue the pitiful sniffing noise.

Obito stood and walked to the other side of the table where he awkwardly put his arms round Kakashi. He probably felt quite stiff as he didn't really like doing it and usually the taller boy was the instigator. There was silence as they held each other, and it was lucky no one walked in and saw them gripping each other. Admittedly it did feel quite nice for a change, and it was a surprise that he hadn't been groped yet.

"Feel better?"

"Much better thanks" _He feels so soft and warm~. _

Making the same request involving a dress would be pushing it for now so it would be best to wait for an opportunity to arise.

-Page Break-

After a lazy day of mostly attempting homework and dozing in front of the TV, they'd finally retreated to the bedroom where Kakashi was reading a book whilst Obito played on his Xbox. He hadn't quite worked out what was going on yet but it somehow involved fighting, and angry people on their games swearing at him.

"Ha! Screw you asshole!" Clearly Obito was winning as he had a triumphant look on his face. This was of no concern to the other boy as he was more interested in how nice he looked from behind.

_Especially that ass... _He knew he probably had a predatory look on his face but no one else was in the room and the object of his affections was facing the other way. But honestly, if you looked that adorable it was a crime not to appreciate it.

"What are you staring at now? It's getting really creepy" His eyes snapped up to Obito's face who was looking very unimpressed.

"I'm just appreciating you" It was so cute to see the blush that appeared.

"Well stop doing it!"

"Why? Surely it's nice to be appreciated by someone"

"Well yeah, but the way you do it is disturbing"

"How so?"

"You're an incredibly creepy pervert and I know you're thinking about me naked or in some equally weird way"

"... You have a point there..."

"Surely you can find someone else to stare at?"

"Well your brother isn't bad..." There was a choking sound.

"Leave Shisui out of it!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow but made no more comments. The staring didn't stop though and after a while Obito had to turn off his game as it was getting hard to concentrate.

"Why did you turn it off? I thought you liked this game?"

"As if you don't know" It was with an annoyed feeling that he realised there was nothing else for him to do except stare at the wall.

_Stupid pervert ruining my gaming with his stupid staring. _He looked over his shoulder to the taller boy who had resumed his staring. When he noticed him looking he gave one of those smiles with his eyes.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Those eye smile things!"

"Why?"

"They just... They're annoying!" _How does he even do that?_

"I think you love them really" He just huffed loudly and looked away.

...Ok, maybe he pouted a little but it was so annoying.

"Right let's do something" Kakashi suddenly announced slamming his book shut.

"Do what?" There was a suspicious edge to his voice and with good reason. He sounded so pleased there was definitely going to be something worrying happening. For him anyway.

"A little clothes show perhaps?"

"I've told you. No!"

"... I'll do it too if you like?"

"I don't care if you do it, I don't want to"

_It appears I have to take it further. _With a sigh he leant forward until his face was only millimetres away. There was a pleading look in his eye, and he could see that Obito was caving.

"W-why are you so close?"

"Please Obito~"

"... If I do it once will you stop asking?"

"Of course!" He couldn't help but grin widely under the mask.

"F-fine, wait there"

-Page Break-

Kakashi was starting to get a little impatient. Obviously it was going to take a while to find a dress, but he'd had plenty of time to do that by now! It would probably be worth it though.

"I-is this good enough?" He swung his head round and felt his face go hot.

Obito had managed to find a short red evening dress with beads around the neckline and no sleeves. The skirt was loose and wavy and went down to just under the knees. Obviously he wasn't female so there was nothing in the breast area but his hips were curvier than usual, and it the skirt hung off them perfectly. Add in the bright red colour of his cheeks and he looked absolutely adorable.

"You look so cute~" There was a most definitely not feminine scream as Kakashi launched himself at Obito and pulled him tight.

"Hey! Look only, no touching!"

"How could I resist? It suits you perfectly"

_Oh god._

This really wasn't a good time for Shisui to walk in.

"Hey Obi, have you seen my-" He stopped when he realised just what his younger brother was wearing. "...I'll come back later"

"Hey! Shisui! This isn't what it looks like!" The only thing stopping him from going after him was those still tightly gripping arms. "Let go Kakashi you dick!"

"No~"

_... Stupid pervert..._

_**Kakashi is a manipulative bastard :L I think it suits though XD **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. **_

_**DarkAngelJudas: Very right about it being Kakashi's turn so here it is **_

_**MusixDixie: I thought Obito needed an older brother and Shisui seemed to suit :L**_

It had been two days since the Dress Incident, so major it had to be capitalised. Shisui was still smirking at him whilst his mother- stupid loudmouth brother- was giving him odd looks. That wasn't the thing that irritated him the most.

_That stupid Kakashi said he'd do it! _Although he'd promised Obito he would Kakashi had fussed over him, did a little bit of groping, and then promptly forgot about it. Well that wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Pervy Kakashi!" He threw open the bedroom door and scowled at the irritating figure that had sprawled out on the bed.

"Ah Obito" With a minimal amount of effort he lifted his head and looked towards Obito. "Any reason why you look like you're about to commit homicide?"

"You said if I wore a dress you'd do it too but you haven't done anything"

"... Oh! You're right I did. Wait there a minute" He hopped off the bed and strolled out the room looking pretty unbothered.

Obito didn't know what to say to that. He'd wasted so much time thinking about how to bring up the subject yet all he'd had to do was remind him and Kakashi would do it.

"Godammit!"

"What are you shouting at now?"

"You-" The words stuck in his throat and he almost started choking when he saw what was standing in his doorway.

Kakashi had found a navy blue dress with a low neckline and long sleeves. The dress flowed down to the ankles making him look feminine. It would've been a lot better if not for one minor detail.

"You're still wearing your damn mask! And how did you change so quickly?"

"You wanted me to take it off? So you'd like me to ravish you?" The hopeful tone in his voice just grated on the nerves.

"No you moron! It's just not as embarrassing if your face is covered up"

"Why would this be embarrassing? I feel so pretty~" Obito felt his eyebrow twitch and it was tempting to pick up the nearest heavy object and hurl it hard.

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

"... That sounded even creepier than usual. Ok take the dress off"

"But it's so stylish!"

"Just go and get changed!" After hearing the door shut he let his guard down which proved disastrous.

"Got you~"

"Gah!" He was thrown backwards onto the bed with Kakashi pinned him down. "What have I told you about molesting me?"

"... Not to do it?"

"And what are you doing now?"

"Just showing you my appreciation"

"Just take that dress off"

"You're being pretty forward there"

Sometimes all a person needs is a punch in the face. After dealing with the strange pervert in a satisfactory way Obito decided to escape before anything else could happen and while he still looked a little dazed.

"What were you guys doing up there? I could hear the screaming from here" His older brother was giving him suspicious looks.

"It's nothing to do with you"

"...Why is Kakashi wearing a dress?" He spun around so fast he felt dizzy. Kakashi was looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Don't you think I look sexy?"

"Err..." Shisui was saved from answering when a high speed cushion smacked into the perverted ones face.

"Take that fucking dress off before I kick you off" _Shisui is never going to let me forget this._

"Ok I'm sorry"

"Good. Now hurry it up you're creeping everyone out"

"What is it with you guys and cross-dressing?" There was a pretty bemused look on his face.

"It's not me! He's just got some kind of mental problem"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much"

"Go to hell!" Brotherly love was a wonderful thing.

"Right I've taken the dress off now what?"

_... I think he took that too literally._

"I meant get changed not to take everything off!" Although Kakashi wasn't completely unfortunate looking it still was embarrassing to have him standing there in nothing but boxers.

"But I feel confined by clothes! You should all liberate yourselves like me!"

"Don't you dare!" Obito tried to run but he was soon pinned to the ground and his trousers were quickly removed. Shisui was in fits of laughter.

_He wouldn't be laughing if it was him being stripped! _

"Stop laughing and help me!"

"But I could never come between you and your love little bro"

"See? Even your brother agrees we make a great couple"

"Arg!" There was no point in arguing with these people so it was easier to make a run for it and leave them to it.

-Page Break-

"So I'm not allowed to cross dress ever again?"

"No"

"But you'll still do it right?"

"I hate that kind of thing so never"

"You're really taking away all the fun in life" There was no reply as Obito had decided to turn around and busy himself with cleaning, a once every decade event.

_When did I last have pizza? Maybe it's still edible... _

"You're not going to eat that are you? That must've been there at least a month"

"No!" _I guess it was a little mouldy... _He tossed it into the bin and resumed rifling through the rubbish so he could avoid any weird cross dressing related conversation.

"Poke~"

"Gah!" With a start he fell over and landed face first in old yoghurt. "Why did you do that?"

"Because your ass looked so pokable"

"You're just a dick"

"And you look like you've been... well I think it's pretty obvious" With a mad dash to the bathroom Obito looked in the mirror to see that the yoghurt had spread out around his mouth.

_...Fuck _

"What the hell have you been doing? I knew you guys were probably gay but I didn't know you'd gone that far"

_Why the hell does Shisui always have to see the worst things?_

"It's not that! It's yoghurt! Yoghurt!"

"Of course it is... I'll tell everybody to leave you guys to it"

"Wait!" But he'd already gone.

_...Bugger._


	12. Chapter 12

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Obito? What the hell are you doing in my room?" It was half seven in the morning and Shisui had woken up to find Obito crouched next to the bed.

"_Shhh! Not so loud!" _Sometimes he wondered why his little brother was such a weirdo.

"Why? And you still haven't answered my first question"

"_I'm hiding from Kakashi"_

_That son of a-_

"I don't care! You two are really getting on my nerves now!"  
_"Whisper damn you! And I can't help the fact that he's a perverted dick!"_

"You two need to accept the fact that you're gay for each other, get together, and stop bothering me with your problems!"

"What the hell did you say? I'm not gay for Kakashi!"

"You clearly are and the way you keep hiding in my room is getting stupid now! This is the third time this week!"

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"You can stop being a pussy and deal with it. Now get out or I swear to God I will get Kakashi to drag you out"

"Fine I'm leaving! But if I get raped I'll tell mum it's your fault!" He waltzed out slamming the door as he went.

_Idiot. _Shisui couldn't help but wonder why it was him that had to have the world's most irritating younger brother.

-Page Break-

_Maybe he's avoiding me? _It wasn't completely unlikely. After he'd jumped on him practically naked and embarrassed him in front of Shisui, Obito had been staying far away from him. There was also the way that he often hid in his brother's room. Clearly he'd forgotten that Kakashi could use magic for practically anything including finding errant love interests.

And his hiding places were getting fairly imaginative. The cupboard, 'camouflaged' under a towel in the bath, under the coats in the hallway, even behind Sasuke at one point. Though that had backfired badly... Today though, Obito was feeling lazy as he'd simply ducked behind the sofa.

_So obvious Obito. _Instead of calling him out Kakashi decided to let him stay hidden. _If I stay over here I get quite a nice view of that gorgeous ass~ _

Obito peered over to see if the coast was clear, saw the other staring and threw himself back onto the ground.

_...Ok he's definitely not that stupid _

"...Pervy Kakashi?"

"Ah you're talking to me! This is a surprise"

"You mean you noticed?"

"It's not exactly hard to tell when you're being avoided" He felt a stabbing pain at that. _Maybe I should stop acting like a child..._

"Sorry about that..."

"Not a problem"

"How are you so unbothered? Most people would be upset"

"I know you're not being cruel, you're just childish" _Yeah I deserved that. _"Why are you avoiding me anyway?"

"Well... its awkward ok?"

"... So you've realised that you have feelings for me?"

"What?" Obito jumped up and scowled, his face glowing like a traffic light. "That's not it! Shisui has just been getting the wrong idea and I don't want to encourage him!"

"You are very scared of what other people think aren't you?" When he spluttered Kakashi knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I'm not! I don't care!"

"But you're obviously worried about people thinking you're gay? Is it really such a bad thing?"

"Yes! I'll admit it! I could never be gay alright?"

"Why?"

"You know what people think of me! Either they think I'm weird or they avoid me. It would get worse if I suddenly came out!"

"... So do you think you are gay?" He started tearing up and gave a quick nod. "That's nothing to cry about!"

"But I want to be like everybody else!"

"There are lots of people exactly like you. Some people at school probably are too, and so am I"

"It's different for you! You're tough and no one bothers you"

"You think I'd let people bother you? If anyone tried to hurt you I'd kill them"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I" And he could see that from the look in his eyes. "What did your brother think?"

"Err... he actually told me to just get with you already and stop bothering him..."

"Well since your brother has no problem with it..." With a smile he pulled him over the sofa and into his lap.

"Stop it! I told you I didn't want this!"

"I think you do. Tell me the truth, do you want me?"

"I-" _Just say no! But maybe... No! I can't! _"It's nothing to do with wanting you, I'm not doing this!"

Kakashi knew him well enough not to take him seriously so decided to take things a step further.

"Obito. I love you"

"H-how can you say that? You barely know me!"

"I do know you. And I know that it's mutual"

"Well how do I know you don't just want sex?"

"I can live without it if that would make you happy"

"... You'd stay celibate? Really? But you're a massive pervert!"

"Admittedly I'd struggle but I'd do my best for you"

"Err thanks..." Kakashi moved his face closer to the smaller boys. "...Why are you so close to me?"

"Say it~"

"...No"

"Say it"

"I said no!"

"Tell me you love me!"

"No!"

"If you're going to be like that..." It appeared he would have to use desperate measures. He gripped the collar of Obito's shirt and pulled him close so their lips met.

"Mmf!" _What the hell is he doing? _But instead of struggling he relaxed. After all it felt better than expected.

"Are you going to tell me now?" This time there was only one answer.

"I love you Kakashi..." It felt so good to finally let it out.

"I know. It's so obvious" Typical arrogant twat.

"You are so modest of course"

"I always am. So... can I tell all the irritating fan girls that I'm taken now?"

"No!"

"No?"

"It's... I need some time for this ok?"

"I should've expected it really, but that's ok. I'll wait till you're ready"

_Kakashi is a lot nicer than expected_

"Thanks pervy Kakashi"

"So... until you're ready for that, I'll satisfy myself with a little fun~"

"Try it and die" _I take it back. He's an ass._


	13. Chapter 13

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Poke.

"Stop that."

Poke.

"Stop what?"

Poke.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Do I?"

Poke.

_Right, that was the last straw._

A loud slamming noise resounded through the library and most of the room turned to try and find the source of the noise. At one of the corner desks sat an irritated looking Obito, and Kakashi rubbing his cheek.

"Did you have to use the encyclopaedia?"

"You started it." And with that he turned around to try and finish off his homework, although he didn't know why he was bothering. It was maths and therefore impossible and Kakashi was just going to continue annoying him till he got some attention. With a groan he slammed his head on the desk and threw his pen on the floor.

"Don't mar that beautiful face of yours." That wasn't even worth scowling at so he didn't bother.

"Can you use your magic etc. to make Mr Namikaze forget about the homework?" It was worth a try and he was surprised he hadn't tried asking earlier.

"Why not."

"Aren't you going to start nagging about needing to do my work?"

"Nah, I love the slacker Obito."

Having a magical boyfriend was useful after all, though it did sound a bit like the title of a weird manga or something similar. It was still awkward thinking about it though. Not only was it his first relationship but it was also his first male crush so he didn't really know what to do. And the idea of anyone finding out was one of the most terrifying things in his life. The mass of fangirls would probably lynch him.

Speaking of fangirls...

"Hi Kakashi, Obito."

"Hi Rin..." Obito was finding it hard to look at her. Kakashi had no such problems.

"Yo." _It is possible to be too laid back you idiot! _

"I just wanted to ask... did you get my letter?"

_Crap! I forgot about that stupid letter. _And it was doubtful that Kakashi had bothered reading it. Though the fact that he had completely ignored her all the time should've been a hint...

"Ohhh that letter. Yeah, I read it."

"W-what did you think?"

"Well, as flattered as I am, I'm afraid I'll have to reject your kind offer."

"Ah. That's ok... Is there someone else you like?" She did look crushed and Obito did feel bad for her but at the same time there was that tiny voice at the back of his head chanting:

_Now she knows how you felt!_

"Yes there is." Obito gulped as he realised that Kakashi was staring at him out the corner of his eyes.

_Don't say it! _Perhaps the telepathic messages may work. _I'm not ready yet, don't say it!_

"Who is it?" Rin just couldn't get the hint and pick up that it was none of her business.

"I'd rather not say, it's private."

"O-oh."

It took her several more awkward minutes before she spluttered out a good bye and dashed over to her group of friends to give them the bad news.

"They always travel in packs don't they?"

"I guess it's a defensive thing?" Obito could never figure out how women's minds worked. Only having an older brother and male cousins would do that.

"The mass giggling does get on your nerves after a while. Though at the moment it's the mass scowling."

"I think the way you can never get one alone is the worse part." You couldn't get close to a specific female without twelve of her closest friends giving you the eye.

"You're much better than anything female." Kakashi was leaning towards him and doing one of his eye smiles over the top of his mask.

"Th-thanks." Blushing like a school girl was doing nothing for his masculinity so adding in "But you shouldn't be like that in public!" helped regain some of his dignity.

"You don't have to act tough with me I know you love it."

"Go to hell."

-Page Break-

"Err... Mr Namikaze?" Uh oh. "Didn't you want our homework in for today?"

_Godammit Ebisu! _Ebisu sat three seats away from Obito and always seemed to remember work just to spite him. Hopefully Kakashi would figure something out to deal with this.

"Homework?" Their teacher paused and tilted his head slightly with a thoughtful look on his face. "No I don't think so."

"But-" His voice came to a halt and his eyes glazed over. Obito held back a snigger as Kakashi grinned at him.

A few other people looked confused and Anko started waving her hand in front of Ebisu's face but other than that, no one else seemed too bothered.

"Thanks, I owe you for that." He whispered after the class had finished and they were walking into P.E.

"No problem. By the way... who's that?"

"Who?"

"The thick browed one who keeps looking at me."

Obito turned to look but he could already guess who it was. Sure enough Gai Maito was staring at the back of Kakashi's head with a determined glint in his eye. It was well known that he was slightly insane due to his over enthusiasm for anything involving exercise.

"That's Gai Maito."

"He's actually called Guy?"

"It's spelt G-A-I but yeah." The smirk underneath his mask was obvious.

"Does he usually stare at people like that?"

"Not quite like that no..." It was rare that he concentrated that much on any person.

"I see... He probably likes the way I look from behind."

"Why are you so arrogant?! And it looks more like hate than anything else."

"Really?" With absolutely no subtlety Kakashi turned and stared. "You're right, I wonder why..."

"Maybe not everyone loves the way you're so good at almost everything." Ok, he may have sounded just a little smug about that...

"As long as you love it that's all I care about."

"Yeah, yeah."

-Page Break-

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"No you may not watch me getting changed!"

Kakashi gave a disappointed sigh and turned away allowing Obito to quickly change before the other had time to even peek. Although it wasn't that pervert he needed to worry about.

"Kakashi Hatake!" With a yelp Obito jumped as a loud voice seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Both of them stared at the bright green figure of Gai standing in front of them.

"You may have got the better of me this time my rival, but next time victory shall be mine!"

"Err..." Looking at Obito provided no answers so he'd have to ask the crazy person himself. "What exactly are we competing over?"Gai looked slightly taken aback for a minute but quickly regained his momentum.

"Today you outran me by 0.43 seconds but next time I shall succeed!" Why he needed to shout everything was unknown.

"You mean those sprints we were doing?"

"Exactly!"

"...Since when was it that important?"

"I have waited a long time for a worthy opponent!" Gai appeared not to be listening. "Be prepared for next time!" And off he marched.

"Well... that was interesting."

"What did you do to annoy him that much?"

"Not a clue."

"He seems to think you're his 'rival'."

"I think it's all that green. It's affecting his brain."

"Most likely."


	14. Chapter 14

**Gamer**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

The light overhead was flickering, the teacher's voice was droning as even he was bored of the subject, and the class room was unbearably hot. Usually this would be the ideal setting for an afternoon nap, and Obito could feel his eyelids flickering. However there was one small issue; that burning sensation on the back of his head.

He swallowed and gave a small glance behind him before quickly looking ahead. Gai Maito was still staring at him. He'd had no problem when it was only Kakashi being bothered as that was actually funny. But Kakashi had been called out of the class to help another teacher, so Gai had obviously decided to transfer his attention to him. It was too creepy and the crawling sensation at the back of his neck told him it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

For some reason an hour playing games or watching TV went so fast in comparison to an hour in a lesson being stared at by a madman, and when it was over he practically sprinted to freedom... Well he went to find Kakashi so he could hide behind him.

"Obito Uchiha!" _Oh hell, it knows my name._

"Err." Gai was standing less than a metre away and scowling directly into his eyes. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"You are friends with my rival correct?"

"I guess..." _Rival?_

"Then tell me, what are his weaknesses?"

"His what?!"

"His fears! Anything he does not do perfectly! I need to know this!"

"Well good for you but I really don't know, and do you think you could keep your voice down a little because I'm standing right-"

"Thank you for sparing a few moments of your time! If you find anything new out, please let me know!" And he turned round and marched off down the hallway. Obito let out a groan as he knew the loud ringing in his ears would not go away anytime soon. Stupid Gai and his overly active personality and loud voice. They were polar opposites which was why Obito had never talked to him before but he didn't dislike him as despite his hard working ways, Gai's grades weren't that far off his own.

_He's a little weird, but maybe a nice guy? _ He'd never really talked to him and he didn't know anyone close to the guy either. Though he could understand the strong dislike of Kakashi. If he didn't love him he would hate the irritating personality. And what Gai said had put some ideas in his head. Kakashi seemed so perfect at times it was weird. A weakness may be a good thing. It could make him seem a little more... human.

"That's a cruel looking smirk you've got there." Kakashi had come out of nowhere like usual.

"Nothing much... And I'm pissed off with you!"

"Why now?"

"You weren't there so your latex covered stalker was staring at me for nearly an hour!" Kakashi smirked and received a well deserved punch in the face.

"You find it funny when he does it to me."

"Damn you and your logic! He's your stalker not mine!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"You better."

-Page Break-

"Die! Die! Die!" And with yet another maniacal laugh Obito sent another sad fool to hell. He tended to get a little over the top when playing Call Of Duty, especially when playing online. And when someone killed him...

"Dammit! I was hidden, how the fuck did he see me?! Bullshit!" Kakashi was sniggering to himself, whilst appreciating that his lover was incredibly cute whilst angry. "What's so damn funny?"

"You have a very... varied vocabulary whilst playing your games, don't you?"

"They're all being assholes!"

"Don't you think you've had enough of this game?" He went to turn off the game but Obito roared and jumped in the way shielding it with his body.

"Don't touch my baby!"

"Your what?"

"It's my precious baby damn you! Touch it and die!"

"I think you need an intervention." And before Obito could realise what was happening he'd yanked the plug out of the wall.

"You-" Kakashi grabbed him and flung him onto the bed then sat on top of the struggling fool reading his book. "Hey! Get off me!"

"I don't feel like it~."

"GAHHH!" After screaming in frustration Obito buried his head into his duvet and groaned. As usual he was being victimised by somebody.

"You guys look comfy." _Oh hell. _

"You could at least knock!" Although it was hard to threaten a smug older brother when your ass hat boyfriend was sitting on you. "Hey! Let me up so I can beat him!"

"Only if I get a reward for it later."

"Fine! Just get off!" When the weight was lifted he charged full speed at Shisui who started dashing away cackling.

He finally managed to tackle him in the lounge where he attempted to smother him with the nearest pillow. Itachi was lounging in the corner with a book and looked over lazily.

"Is there a reason you're trying to murder him?"

"He's a dick!" As good a reason as any to end your brother's existence.

"Obito's just pissy because I caught him frolicking with his lo-" A fist to the face was the best way to deal with that kind of bullshit.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your sexuality cousin, you should be proud"

"And you can fuck off as well!"

"Well you guys can double date with Kisame and me anytime" Both brothers stopped struggling.

"Wait... Kisame's your boyfriend?" Even Shisui looked taken aback.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Err no. Just odd to think of you guys like that."

"Who's Kisame?" Obito didn't spend much time with the other two so had never met any of Itachi's friends.

"You know Kisame, he's the tall guy with the shark tattoo's all over his face."

"The scary one?"

"That's him."

"Oh... Err, no offence Itachi"

"None taken. He'd probably be flattered. And as I said you two should come out with us some time."

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi had appeared ninja-like in the doorway. "You aren't doing a very good job murdering Shisui. He's not even fighting back."

"Stop creeping up on me!"

"He's always been a little pussy. No upper body strength at all." Shisui was once again slapped in the face.

"Why do you all act like dicks?"

"It's a big brothers job to pick on a little brother you should know this. I still love you though baby bro~." Shisui wrapped his arms round Obito's waist and squeezed. Hard.

"Hey! Stop, that hurts! Fuck! Shisui!"

"Accept the love!"

"Fucking psycho! Kakashi! Itachi! Don't just watch, help me!"

Of course all they did was watch with smug grins on their faces, leaving it to Obito to free himself with an elbow jab to the ribs and a dash to the door.

_Why me? Why always me? _He groaned and began barricading the bedroom door as he heard the evil laughter of the other three coming up the stairs. _I think I'll have to get the stick._

_**Haven't uploaded in too long :L Started uni recently so it's been hard to find time but I'll keep trying ^^ Hope you guys enjoy reading it still. **  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Chapter 15

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Wish I was staying home too though."

"Why can't you?"

"Mum will kill me if I skive too often. Have fun." And Obito slouched out the room with his back pack on his back, leaving Kakashi sitting on the sofa feeling miserable. He never caught colds. Colds were for lesser beings, so how did he end up catching one? In his world whenever you got a disease or illness you simply drank a potion and cured it instantly. If he knew any kind of spell that could cure a disease he would use it but healing had never been his strong point.

The worst part was that everyone else was going out to work and school etc, whilst he was alone bundled in blankets and snotting everywhere. Being without Obito was going to be difficult though. Despite knowing Obito would never cheat on him, he couldn't be certain other people wouldn't try it with his boyfriend. Though Obito's lack of popularity came in handy there. And no matter how independent he was, Kakashi did get lonely too.

_But what the hell am I going to do all day? _He flicked on the TV hoping there'd be some hope there. The only problem was the volume was higher than expected and he practically fell out the chair when a woman appeared on screen screeching.

_What the hell is this?_ _The Jeremy Kyle show? _Despite how bad the show was he sat transfixed for about ten minutes before he could bring himself to turn it over. All it seemed to involve was groups of people screaming at each other. _How is this entertainment? _

Television was a pointless invention in his view as nothing ever seemed to happen and none of it was worth watching. With a load groan he bunched the duvet around himself and set off upstairs in search of entertainment. Shisui's room was surprisingly boring although he did have a nice lot of cheap and trashy romance novels stashed in the locked cupboard under his bed behind the desk. _Really, anyone would think he was trying to hide them. _

Kakashi grabbed a couple in case he felt like reading them later and then to Obito's room. As he'd be warned by pain of death to never touch his Xbox he doubted he'd be doing anything with that. No books of any worth either. It appeared that _The Millionaire and the Maid, _and _The Lady and The Cad _were all he had in reading options. Although their names left something to be desired.

_I suppose it'll do for now._

-Page Break-

It had been a very long, very boring day without Kakashi. He had no one to moan at and no one to stop Gai from staring. Although he was actually being friendly to Obito whilst with Kakashi he was slightly hostile. It was awkward hanging around him without anyone else as they were mostly silent but Gai wasn't a bad person. Besides he made Kakashi uncomfortable and that was always funny. It was nice to finally get home though. However the sight that greeted him as he came in the door was one that he didn't quite expect.

Kakashi was lounging on the sofa with a trashy romance novel in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, with one of those pointlessly over dramatic soaps on in the background. At first Obito wondered if he had the right house.

"Err... Kakashi?" The other boy looked up.

"Ah Obito, when did you get home?"

"Just now... what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying this delicious milky beverage whilst reading Tania and Jake's sex scene and finding out if Mike will ever find out that Jessica's been cheating on him." _Oh my god. _

"How much of this shit have you been watching?" Kakashi gave him a pitying look.

"It is not shit, it is well written plots with interesting twists."

"You're reading a Mills and Boon and watching soaps in the daytime like a bored house wife. I can understand the soaps maybe, but where did you get those books?"

"What books?" Shisui had come in just after Obito. When he realised what it was Kakashi was reading he turned bright red and made a dive for the books. "Where did you find these?!"

"It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was shift your desk, open the drawer, and pick the lock of the red box. It was almost like you're ashamed of that nice collection you have there."

"Those are yours?!" Oh this was just too priceless. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing big bro~." Shisui flushed more and gave him a look of death.

"Say anything to anyone and I will end you. Now give them back Kakashi before I get pissed."

"What?! But I haven't read the epic finale yet! Besides we already know now so what's the harm?"

Shisui chose not to answer, choosing instead to slam a pillow into Kakashi's face and rip them out his hands before making a run for it. Normally that kind of behaviour would deserve a good thrashing but as it was the brother of his favourite person and the cold was sapping his strength he decided that for today he would leave it. Not to mention the fact that Obito would tease him mercilessly for this.

"Why were you going through his room? And is that the only weird shit he has in there?"

"I was desperate for reading material and yours weren't interesting enough. And there are a few more of those in there. I didn't get a good enough look for other things, so you'd have to dog around yourself."

"I can't believe he actually reads that crap!" Obito laughed. After all, if you can't annoy your brother, who can you annoy?

"It is not crap! It is art."

"...Should I be worried that you seem a little feminine right now?"

"Gender really isn't that important. You'd enjoy them too I'm sure."

"Doubt it. And can we change the channel? This crap is creeping me out."

"Wait till the end of this episode."

"..."

-Page Break-

"I hung around a little with that stalker of yours by the way." They were lying on the bed watching a movie that was getting a little boring. How many times they could drag out superheroes saving the world scenario.?

"He's started following you too?"

"Not really. We just sat near each other and occasionally said words. I guess he's a nice guy but he scares me a little."

"Those eyebrows are intimidating I guess. I prefer his weirdness to crazy girl stalkers though. Perhaps he also holds a torch for you and that's why he considers me his 'rival'?"

"...Don't put horrible thoughts like that in my head."

"As if I'd let anyone else have you."

"Thanks...? Though at least if it was a girl liking me that'd be ok..."

"I don't care what gender they are, they touch you there will be trouble." It was kind of funny that someone would get jealous over him but stranger things had happened he supposed. "I guess it would be easier if I could make it more obvious we were together, but I know you're not up for that."

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just..." He didn't quite know what it was; he just knew he was afraid of what people would think. Although why should he be? It was none of their business what he did! Plus he had Kakashi...

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're mine I'm happy."

"You know... I'm a little uncomfortable but... if you wanted to try being a little more couple-like in public that wouldn't be _too _bad..."

"...You're sure?"

"Yeah. If anything happens I'll deal with it."

"And if you don't I will." At least he could always rely on Kakashi for help. Even if he was a little too sex obsessed.

"I don't care how nice the scene was, you don't get a grope."

"I'm sure you were enjoying it~."

"...Dirty pervert."

_**I was pretty surprised at the number of reviews I got for the last chapter so I tried to get this one done sooner :3 Thank you very much for all your comments they help a lot, and to McCormick Girl: I'm not very good at writing lemons and did delete a few of the graphic ones a while ago so I'm not sure if there will be, but I might try one depending on where the story goes :3 **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

"Why the hell are there so many people?!" Obito was practically shrieking this last part and several passersby stared at him but he didn't care. "And whose idea was this?!"

"We're having a nice day out, why can't you just enjoy yourself for once?" Shisui was giving him a scream-like-that-one-more-time-and-I'll-disown-you look. Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi all looked amused.

"But London?! You guys know I hate people!" Maybe the massive shops would be worth it but damn was it annoying. And that wasn't the worst part. "And why are we stuck with _that_?!"

"Mum said we had to bring him." Sasuke was equally unimpressed with being stuck alone with these fools. And from the scowl on the little brat's face it was mainly Obito he didn't like.

Although having four teenage boys look after a nine year old in London wasn't exactly a good idea. They didn't live that close and it was covered in swarms of people all of whom creeped Obito out. And standing in the middle of Waterloo station wasn't helping his nerves.

"Let's just get going because I don't want to miss the boat." The boat trip had been his aunt Mikoto's idea. She thought it would be a nice way to spend the day. Sadly hundreds of other people had the same idea and had packed into the streets, determined to enjoy seeing London in all its Christmassy glory. Though why there was still a boat trip in winter he would never know.

"It's too cold for life right now." The air was freezing and he wished he'd bought an extra jumper on top of his three layers (Maybe it was too much but he was an indoor person!).

"I'll warm you up if you like." Kakashi went to put his arm round him but Obito automatically flinched and he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry." He really didn't want to hurt Kakashi like that yet the idea of showing off their relationship in public terrified him.

"Don't worry about it." But he didn't sound as laid back as he usually was and there was an obvious look of hurt in his eyes.

Although it was in a city where no one knew them and no one would care and although there were so many people no one really paid attention, the insecure part of him was still afraid of getting comments or of people staring at him. It wasn't fair to his boyfriend and no matter how patient he was; even he was going to get tired of waiting eventually.

"Shit. How are we going to fit on?!" Thankfully Shisui had interrupted the awkward silence. They'd come up to the boat to find a long queue of elderly people obviously on some kind of coach trip. The bane of any nice day out.

"Don't worry, Kisame looks weird enough to freak them out."

"Hey that hurts my feelings Y'know?" Kisame didn't look too offended though. Nothing Itachi said ever seemed to faze him.

It seemed to be true though as most of the people nearby gave them nervous looks and shuffled over slightly. Although if you didn't know how laid back he was, he would be pretty terrifying. Especially with his oddly sharp teeth and tattoos all over his face. The dyed blue hair just added to the effect and no one knew what his natural colour once was. He and Itachi made a nice couple and didn't seem to care what other people thought. It was a stark contrast to Obito and Kakashi.

It took a while but they finally managed to find a seat. The only problem was that it was on the back of the boat in the outside area.

"Jesus Christ its cold enough when it's still, imagine how cold this'll be when we're moving!" Obito didn't do well with cold. In fact he just didn't do the outdoors full stop.

"Stop whining and enjoy it. I think this cost a lot." Shisui had sat nearer the indoor part of the boat with Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke had scowled at them and sat on the opposite side. With a shrug Kakashi went and splayed out on the back seat of the boat in typical lazing style. Obito sat next to him trying to conserve what little body heat he had. _Damn the elderly and their selfishness, stealing all the warm seats!_

"Want me to warm you up?" Kakashi snaked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Obito had a quick look round to make sure no one was watching before settling back against his chest. "... I don't think people will be that bothered about us when they see what Itachi and his blue skinned lover are doing."

"I know... I am trying it's just hard. I'm just scared."

"You don't need to be scared."

"I don't want to be scared, it's just the way I am."

Admittedly it was a pretty boat trip even though the cold was practically gnawing his ears off. Earmuffs would've been so nice. And his little scroat of a cousin noticed this and started scooping water with his drink bottle and throwing it at him.

"If you do that one more time you little shit, I will throw you in the fucking river!"

"I could arrange that if you like?"

"I think you may have to in a minute because I think he's going to do it again."

-Page Break-

Sadly Shisui and Kisame dragged him off when he went to toss the little shit into the river whilst Itachi and Kakashi looked on with amusement.

"You were supposed to help me you ass!"

"But you looked very cute when you had that determined look on your face."

"Thanks for that." Kakashi smiled under his mask and leant closer. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm just appreciating the nice view."

"Well could you appreciate it from a little further away?" Although only half his face was visible Kakashi was obviously put out. _Well that makes me feel great._

"Obito come with me a second."

"Where? And why?"

"Just come over here."

"Ok..." Obito allowed himself to be dragged over towards the side of the river. "Any reason we're enjoying the nice if slightly polluted view?"

"Look at me." Kakashi had pulled down his mask and was staring at him with a determined look.

"What's wrong?" _Don't play dumb idiot, you both know._

"I don't want to rush you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable but..."

"I'm sorry I keep pulling away but it's because I don't like you! I just..." He looked over at the many people walking past and shuddered.

"I know it's hard but you should know that most people don't really notice what other people do. And even those that do don't matter."

"You're right but..."

"Close your eyes."

"Now?!"

"Yes now."

"But what if-"

"If you can't see them, it shouldn't bother you right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Obito gulped and clamped his eyes shut. All he could feel was the wind and the fact that his jeans were wet from standing in that puddle earlier. _Stupid reality ruining nice things. _

Those things stopped bothering him so much when he felt Kakashi's lips push up against his. They felt warm and soft and he felt his face turn bright red. The traffic noises and the people were all still there but they didn't matter anymore. _Screw it, they're not ruining this. _

Kakashi pulled him closer and he happily put his arms around the taller boy's neck. He felt Kakashi bite him slightly on the bottom lip and he pulled his lips apart to let the other's tongue in. They'd kissed a few times before but this felt more... meaningful. When he felt him pull away Obito finally opened his eyes.

"Was that really so bad?" Kakashi looked a little smug.

"No... I liked it." And looking round he noticed no one seemed to have seen them at all. No one was interested.

"See? No one will bother us, so you really don't need to worry about it."

"Yeah... Thanks Kakashi."

"Are you guys done yet?" Admittedly Obito shrieked a little as he heard Shisui's voice from just behind him. "I'm glad you're having a good time and all, but we've got stuff to do."

"Ah yeah. Sorry."

-Page Break-

After spending an hour being dragged around Hamleys by a hyperactive Sasuke all they wanted to do was to get the train home and collapse.

"Which platform was it again?"

"I think it's three."

"Thank god there's one there." Obito dashed ahead onto the platform and onto the train glad to be in the warm air conditioned train. Thank god it was one of those and not the crappy one.

"Oi idiot! You're on the wrong train!" _...Damn._

"Shut up Shisui!" He hopped out and pouted slightly. It appeared he had to make at least one cock up a day.

"You would've been on the way to Scotland if we hadn't stopped you."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get on the train." Not long after getting off the other doors slammed shut.

"Err Itachi?" Kisame sounded bemused.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that your little brother looking at us through the window?" They all spun round to see Sasuke banging on the train window with a look of horror on his face.

"Shit!" The wheels started to turn and the train began to pull away from the platform. "Stop the fucking train!" It wasn't often you saw Itachi flustered.

"Kakashi can you just stop the damn train?" Kakashi looked slightly surprised.

"But what could I do?"

"I don't know! Just something!"

"If you insist." The train slowly ground to a halt nearing the end of the platform and all the doors swung open. Sasuke practically fell out and dashed over to his brother crying. "Although you must admit it would've been entertaining to leave him there."

"Maybe so, but mum would definitely kill us."

"True."

_**The London trip and Sasuke getting stuck on a train was an idea of a friend of mine so thanks to him for helping me out all the time :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"What the hell have you done to the tree?!"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"So you have no idea why it's suddenly bright pink and covered in cheese?"

"I think you'll agree it gives it a little extra something."

"...Why cheese?"

"It seemed fitting."

"Just change it back before anyone else sees."

"If you insist." Kakashi enjoyed the pink sparkly madness for a few more minutes before switching it back to the dull green monstrosity it was once more. Not to the mention the many tacky baubles.

It was Christmas Eve and Kakashi was a little in awe of the whole thing. As far as he could see it was a holiday to celebrate a man living thousands of years ago who became a zombie. Not exactly unusual where he came from but apparently not too common in this world. Although it seemed like just an excuse to eat too much and get presents.

He'd only found out that he needed to buy a present two days ago when Shisui and Itachi had dragged him out the house to go shopping. Hopefully Obito would like it although he didn't see the point in giving him a present when he already had an amazing boyfriend. People were strangely unappreciative of that kind of thing.

"I still think the tree looked better my way."

"You would. Damn I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow."

"Isn't it the same day every year?"

"Smart ass."

"I still don't see the point in it."

"It's an excuse to eat too much and get stuff, what could be better?"

"It seems more like something aimed for children though."

"Well Santa is more of a kid thing I guess."

"Santa? What's that?"

"He's a fat old guy who delivers presents to every child of the world on Christmas Eve."

"Presents?"

"Yeah, he flies with his magic reindeer and shit and climbs down the chimneys of houses."

"...So he breaks into houses to see sleeping children? I thought that kind of thing was illegal?"

"Santa does not go around sodomising little kids! Get that thought out of your head."

-Page Break-

It was early in the morning that Kakashi was woken up by a strange noise. Obito was still snoring and so never noticed anything, but above the din he could hear something odd. Creeping out of the bed and opening the door slightly allowed him to hear footsteps going across the lounge floor.

_It appears that the paedophile is here. _He might be able to get away with this in other people's houses but not here and not today. It was surprising that the man wasn't even bothering to be quiet despite the fact he wasn't meant to be here and it was very easy to sneak down the stairs and into the kitchen unseen.

The shadowy figure had his back to Kakashi and was going through the cupboards picking out bits of food. Clearly he was more daring than originally thought. He was also careless, making it easy to bash the back of his head with a frying pan. A little over the top maybe but it was the best way to deal with these kinds of people. Kakashi lifted the man up and dragged him into the lounge where he could get a better look at him. It was a little different from expected. Instead of a strange red pervert, he had caught Shisui.

_...Ah. That may be a problem. Although he could be some kind of shape shifter... _ Deciding it was better not to risk it, he got a bit of washing line from the cupboard and some cloth and bound and gagged him before dumping him on the sofa. Even if it was only Shisui it would serve as a deterrent for anyone else trying to break in.

-Page Break-

Obito had been hoping for a lie in but sadly this was not to be. Instead he was woken up well before midday by his mother screaming.

"What the hell?!" He hopped out of bed and stood there trying to get his brain to work.

"What's going on?" Kakashi sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, mum just started screaming."

"Ah."

"What?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

"... What did you do?"

"I thought I heard this Santa person coming in so I knocked him out with a frying pan and tied him up on the sofa."

"You did what?! There's no such thing as Santa! It's a kid's story!"

"Oh... Well that explains it."

"Oh god, what the hell have you done?"

"I thought it may have been a shape shifter."

"Who did you knock out!?"

"...Shisui."

"...I'm gonna have to see this." Maybe it was a bit harsh but Shisui could be a dick sometimes and it was always funny to watch your brother get what's coming to him. And he had to laugh when he found his mum trying to cut the bindings off.

"It's not funny you little shit!" Shisui looked majorly pissed which of course made it much funnier. Kakashi walked up behind him and tried to look innocent. "Stop staring at me! Get the fuck out!"

They had to flee up the stairs when he got his arm free and began launching every object within range at their heads.

"You really should've told me that it was only a story."

"Well how the hell could something like that even be real?"

"You keep forgetting where I come from."

"That is a good point... And seeing Shisui tied up like that was well worth it."

"Too true. And do you want your present now? I was told I had to get you something."

"Really? Hell yes!" Kakashi handed him a carrier bag. "...Did you even bother wrapping it?"

"Is it really that important? I got you something, enjoy it."

"I wrapped yours! But fine, I'll take anything." He gave Kakashi a small package wrapped in bright blue paper. Obito dug into the carrier bag and pulled out a pair of orange goggles with grey ear protectors. "Goggles? They look cool but that seems a little random."

"I thought they'd suit you."

"They're awesome, thanks! Open yours!" Kakashi pulled off the paper to reveal a bright orange book.

"Icha Icha Paradise?"

"It seemed pretty perverted so I thought it suited you."

"... I think I might start this now."

-Page Break-

"Prepare yourself. This is probably the worst part of the whole damn season."

"I would've thought you'd love eating stupid amounts of food."

"It's not that I hate, it's the fact that I always get stuck sitting next to Bratsuke."

"Don't worry about him; we can have some fun with that later."

The room was pretty crowded with both their family and their cousins grouped round the table. Aside from the fact they'd had to scrape the burnt parts off the potatoes it all looked pretty good. Itachi and Shisui had cleverly sat far away from Sasuke so that the little scroat got to annoy Obito continuously.

"Leave my food alone!" The little shit kept stealing his food and covering his plate with half eaten vegetables. Not to mention the kicking. There was probably a reason he was acting up so much but he really didn't care. It was annoying.

"_Pssst. Bakakashi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Deal with the little shit for me?"_

"_If you insist."_

The next time Sasuke went to poke Obito, a Brussels sprout flew across the table and smacked him in the face. He looked confused and tried to find the source of the missile only to have another one hit him in the back of the head. Obito had to stifle a laugh, especially as Kakashi was pulling one if his butter-wouldn't-melt looks. It got progressively funnier too as the more Sasuke bothered him, the larger the thing that hit him. Next were the carrots, then the broccoli, followed by the potatoes.

Sasuke got frustrated then as he knew Obito was causing it but he had no way of proving it so he did what any pissed off nine year old would do and kicked his cousin in the balls. Kakashi would not forgive the mangling of his favourite organ and revenge was swift. Shisui went to cut off another piece of turkey only to see the whole thing shoot off the table and straight into Sasuke, knocking him off the chair.

Obito had to duck under the table so no one could see him laughing whilst Sasuke was crying and insisting it was somehow Kakashi's fault. After dinner they sat on the sofa with smug grins whilst Sasuke gave them evil looks.

"That was without a doubt the best thing you've ever done. And quite possibly the best Christmas too."

"I still don't see the point in this holiday but if you're happy then I suppose it's good. I better get at least a kiss for this though."

"Fine." And Sasuke was once more put through hell as he had to watch them fondling each other for a good ten minutes before he dashed out the room.

_**I wanted to try some Christmassy fun so here it is ^^ Sasuke had a lot of shit in this chapter but after babysitting my evil 4 year old cousin the other night I was in the mood for some anti-child XD Thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great Christmas :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was raining. Again. You'd think that after a week the weather would start to improve but not in England. Here there could be rain for weeks on end which in winter just made everyone depressed. Obito was no exception to this as despite the large amount of time he spent hiding indoors, he still liked being able to go outside without being drenched.

"Curse you rain! You shall pay for your insolence!" It was probably a little insane to start waving your fist out the window and shouting at the sky, but when had he ever been normal?

"I'm curious as to how you're going to do that." Kakashi was perfectly content with his book. He'd reread Icha Icha Paradise at least three times now. Obito was dreading the day that Kakashi found out there were more of the damn things as he just knew they would have to go and hunt them down.

"I shall find a way!" Ok maybe he'd had a little too much sugar. But what else were you supposed to do? People give you chocolate at Christmas for a reason!

"I'm sure you will." In the meantime Kakashi was going to find a strait jacket.

The only good thing was that Itachi and Kisame were coming over soon along with a few of their friends. Obito was overly socially awkward so he knew it was going to be hard even though Itachi had insisted that they were nice guys and all coupled up so were hardly going to judge him.

"Are they here yet?" Shisui suddenly appeared in the doorway. Obito had a typical over reaction and crashed into the laundry pile.

"What the hell?! Are you some kind of ninja?!"

"You're a very special kid Obito." This earned a punch in the face and began a short wresting match. This was soon interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oi Bakakashi, get the door." He'd have preferred to continue with his book but neither of them wanted to release their hold on the other so he had no choice.

"Hey Kakashi, where's the cousins?" Itachi was standing at the door with a large group of people.

"Trying to kill each other I think."

"No change from usual then." He leant forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. "_You might want to warn Shisui that Hidan's here... They've never really got on." _

"I see..." He wasn't quite sure who this person was but if Shisui didn't like him it should be funny. They'd just about finished and both were scowling at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

"I've got a message for Shisui from Itachi."

"What is it?"

"He said to warn you that Hidan is here?" Shisui paled.

"Oh... Thanks for that..."

"Who?" Obito clearly knew as little as Kakashi on this.

"Just this guy..."

"Oh my god. Is he the one who-"

"No! He's just one of Itachi's friends I don't like that much." He flounced out the door and slammed it shut. Obito was chuckling.

"What is wrong with him now?"

"I know one of Itachi's friends got pissed at Shisui because he decided he was flirting with his boyfriend so he beat the living shit out of him... I'm guessing it's that guy."

"I don't blame him. If anyone tried that with you I'd break them."

"You've told me."

-Page Break-

Obito felt nervous walking into the room knowing there were a lot of people he didn't know in there. Old habits die hard after all. Itachi was on the sofa, curled up next to Kisame. Just in front of the door was a red headed boy with short messy hair, sitting next to a boy with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. On the chair by the window sat a tall brunette with tanned skin covered in stitches, with an albino boy perched on the arm of the chair and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. It was quite clear who was coupled with whom.

"Ah, there you are." Itachi had looked up from Kisame's chest long enough to notice them walk in. "Guys this is Obito and his boyfriend Kakashi." The blonde hopped up and smiled at them.

"Hiya I'm Deidara un! Nice to meet ya."

"Uh hi..." This guy seemed nice although a little too peppy.

"And this is my man Sasori." The red head nodded but otherwise looked unbothered. Kakashi went and joined Kisame leaving Obito standing and feeling like an idiot.

"Oi, twat with the spiky hair." He jumped slightly as he realised the white haired one was talking to him.

"Y-yes?" _These people are scary... _

"Are you related to that fucker? The one who tried shit with Kakuzu?"

"No one was trying anything with your boyfriend Hidan. Get over it, un." _Ah. So this is Hidan._

"Fuck you Blondie." The one he assumed was Kakuzu groaned and pulled the loudmouth onto his lap.

"Stop starting fights you little shit or I really will spank you like the brat you are."

"Is that a promise Kuzu~?" _Wow. These people are insane._

"Ignore those two un." Deidara was giving him a reassuring smile. "Everyone thinks they're nuts."

"I can see that..." Seeing as the blonde was the friendliest he went and sat next to him, with the albino and brunette bickering on the chair next to him.

After a couple of hours he was having a much better time. Especially after Hidan insisted that he have some of the orange juice. He didn't get what the big deal about it was but he had some anyway. It made him feel great too!

"This stuff is awesome!"

"Told you. It'll make you have a fucking great time!"

"Hey, what did you do to Shisui?" He was feeling brave so he might as well.

"I had the bastard! He nearly pissed his pants when I punched his fucking face in."

"That's hilarious! He's such a dick!"

"I feel for you having him as a brother, I'd wanna kick his pussy ass. Where is the sneaky fucker anyway?"

"Upstairs hiding from you." Inner Obito was terrified he was talking to this scary guy but for some reason all fear had fled and outer Obito felt great.

"Really!? That's fucking hilarious! I wanna go see him!" Hidan's purple eyes were practically shining with glee. It was creepy and slightly childlike.

"Only if I can come watch."

"Course ya' can."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at him as he noticed him leaving the room with the weirdo. Somehow he knew it couldn't end well. Kakuzu was sitting in the chair looking bored and slightly pissed off.

"Hey, what's your pet doing with my boyfriend?" Both Kakashi and Kakuzu looked amused.

"I try to ignore him otherwise I'd end up killing him. I think he's been giving your boyfriend some of his special orange juice though."

"...His what?!"

"I don't know what he puts in it; I just know it's strong enough to knock out a small elephant."

"Oh dear. Excuse me a second."

"Good luck and tell the little shit to expect a harsh punishment later."

"Will do."

-Page Break-

Hidan and Obito were both sniggering as they peeked through the gap in Shisui's door. Shisui himself was chilling on the bed with yet another one of his tacky romance novels. From what they could see it was some kind of western and they were greatly enjoying it.

"_And he reads this shit all the time? What a fag!"_

"_...Aren't you gay?"_

"_Yeah but that's just fucked up. Those books are stupid."_

"_True that." _

Obito was feeling a little light headed which was odd and admittedly his vision was a little blurry, but he was having a good time.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi was giving them the look.

"Laughing at Shisui."

"He looks so fucking funny!"

"Kakuzu wants to see you. He said to expect pain."

"Fuck yes!" Hidan practically skipped off.

"That guy's crazy. He's cool though."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Course! My head feels a little funny but otherwise good."

"How much orange juice have you had?"

"Orange juice? I don't know. Maybe four?"

"Ah. That might be a problem."

"I feel a little sleepy..." Obito didn't know what he was but he suddenly felt absolutely exhausted and leant up against Kakashi. "Night night."

"...No more alcohol for you."

_**This chapter feels a little random but it was fun to write some of the akatsuki ^^ Obviously I left out Tobi because that would be trippy :L Please review :3**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Ugghh..." Obito groaned as he awoke to a dry mouth and a pounding head. Although how this happened he wasn't quite sure. It was probably somehow Shisui's fault so he would have to figure out a way to get him back later.

"Are you awake sleeping beauty?" Kakashi was lying next to him looking smug.

"Wha' happened?"

"You drank some of Hidan's special orange juice."

"What do you mean special orange juice?" He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"No one quite knows. Kakuzu made him apologise though. I believe he threatened never to spank him again."

"...Why are all Itachi's friends so fucked up?"

"I doubt we can really talk."

"True... Damn I feel like shit."

"I'm not surprised. From what I've heard it's pretty potent stuff."

"I'm never taking anything that guy offers me again."

"At least he seemed to like you. That Deidara guy also thought you were adorable."

"That's nice..." It was the first time he'd ever been treated well by people like that though so he couldn't say anything bad about them. Almost like they were his friends too. "I hope we can meet up with those guys again soon."

"I'm sure we will. I think Sasori at least is at the same school as us."

"Really?! I didn't know that..." Although it was doubtful the guy would talk to him. "Oh hell. It's school again tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Shit. I hate my lifeee." Ok he may have shouted that last bit.

"And you haven't done any of the homework either."

"Fuck. I hate you."

-Page Break-

It was majorly depressing walking through those shitty school doors again. At least everyone else was just as depressed as he was. Not to mention the one thing that could really freak out Kakashi was here.

"Hey Kakashi~." The masked boy looked suspicious when he heard the happy tone in his voice. "Look behind you~."

Standing there in all his bright green glory was the great Gai Maito with the typical stalkerish look. You could see Kakashi restraining himself inwardly from shooting off a chidori at the guys head. The one thing that would keep him amused all day. Until he saw Rin. Then he wanted to crawl away and hide. Sadly the girl had seen them and was making a beeline for his boyfriend.

_Well shit. This cannot go well._

"Kakashi?" The white haired boy turned away from scowling down the green thing to see what the annoying female wanted now. Admittedly he was a lot less understanding than he normally would be.

"Want something?" Obito could hear the irritation in his voice but Rin appeared to be a little dense.

"I want to talk to you."

"What about now?"

"About the girl you like... who is she?" _What?! That interfering bitch! _

"Who said anything about it being a girl? And I am in a relationship." _Shit. _Obito was feeling panicky now. He didn't want to be bought into this. Not with the girl he once thought he'd fancied!

"You're in a relationship?!" Clearly she had selective hearing and had decided to ignore the male part. "With who?" Kakashi looked at him out the corner of his eye and noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"How could you pick her over me?! Just tell me who it is!" _...That bitch. _It took a lot to really rile Obito but she had succeeded.

"He's with me! So back off." The people around them went silent and gradually Obito realised what he'd just said. He'd basically outed himself.

"With... you?" Rin looked like she was suffering from shock.

"Yes I am." Kakashi put his arm around him and pulled him closer. "Is there a problem?" She stood and started mouthing words frantically before dashing away. "Well that's solved that."

"I think I'm going to regret that..." A few girls were looking over and sniggering.

"I'm glad you did. It'll put them off from trying it on with me again."

-Page Break-

Despite the many looks he received over the course of the day, part of him felt like a huge weight had been lifted. They could say what they liked but he wasn't going to hide anything anymore and he would always have Kakashi.

"I think Rin really hates me." It would be a lie to say he was completely unbothered by this as he had fancied her for quite a long time before.

"It's not like her opinion matters that much. She's a bitchy, catty girl and therefore always annoying." It seemed that most girls were bitchy and it was a little depressing.

_I'm really glad I have a boyfriend right now... _

"Ah, it's Sasori." Obito looked to where Kakashi was pointing. Sasori was wandering down the corridor, carrying a large cardboard box and looking annoyed. Obito was still pretty shy but as he seemed to be having a brave day he thought he might as well.

"Hey!" The red head looked up and noticed the two boys waving at him.

"Hi..."

"Are you ok?"

"Hn. That brat is making me carry all his stupid clay to the art room."

"Brat? Is that Deidara?"

"Sadly." He shifted the box in his hands. "Want to come and see?"

"If he's working on something won't he be annoyed?"

"Of course not, he loves to show off." Anyone meeting Deidara would know that was true.

Obito rarely went to the art rooms as he wasn't the most artistic of people. They were dark and dusty and filled with paintings and all sorts of random oddities. Deidara was at a bench in the corner randomly moulding clay into the shape of some kind of bird.

"Brat. I've bought friends." He spun around and instantly brightened.

"Itachi's cousin and boyfriend! Nice to see you guys again."

"Likewise..." Kakashi had been momentarily distracted by a painting on the wall with an almost nude girl. He may like Obito but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the beauty of the female form.

"Is that a bird?"

"It is. Don't you think it looks great un?"

"Yeah it does." The amount of detail he'd put into the feathers were amazing and it looked absolutely beautiful.

"It'll look much better when I blow it up of course." _Wait. What?_

"Blow it up?!" Surely he'd misheard?

"Of course! My art isn't finished until it's been blown up. I believe in the beauty of an instant. True art is an explosion un!"

"Wow..." That basically sounded like he was some kind of arsonist. "How do you blow it up?"

"It involves gunpowder."

"Err... ok." It sounded interesting. Even though Deidara seemed like the kind of person to slip up and lose a finger. There didn't seem to be any missing appendages but you never know...

"Oh before I forget, do you like parties?"

"Parties? I've never really been..." Not that he usually liked the people running the things.

"Would you like to go to one?"

"Err..." Looking at Kakashi provided no ideas so he would have to decide for himself. "I'd love to."

"Great! I'm having one on Friday night at our place."

"Your place?"

"Mine and Sasori's."

"You guys live together?" They couldn't be more than sixteen!

"Sad yet true." Sasori glared. "I have to deal with his stupid explosions and clay all over my bed."

"You love it~. Besides _I _have to deal with your stupid puppets un!"

"They're a lot better than those stupid explosions you call art! True art is something everlasting."

"I think we better get going." Kakashi came up behind him and lead him out the room.

"That was an interesting argument..." Obito couldn't help but think of how hot tempered artistic people were.

"They seem nice enough otherwise."

"Yeah." Obito felt pleased to be getting on with other people for a change. It seemed today was a good day.

"Kakashi my youthful rival!" ...Or not.

"Want something?" You had to admit that Kakashi was useful in a crisis. Although the fact that he'd played as him going through zombie infested catacombs should have made him know better.

"I have come to congratulate you and your lover on embracing your youth in public!"

"Embracing our what?!" It didn't matter what he said, anything that came out of Gai's mouth sounded like an innuendo.

"I myself embraced my love of the same sex only recently!"

"...Oh. Well that's great to know Gai, thanks..." Yet again he marched off. "He must be knackered by the end of the day with all the marching he does."

"He is a strange little man, isn't he?"

"He was nice about the whole... coming out thing though."

"And he also admitted to being gay too."

"That wasn't really a surprise though was it?"

"Of course not."


	20. Chapter 20

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was Friday morning when Obito finally realised the seriousness of what he had done. He had agreed to socialise. At a party. With people he barely knew. The one thing he hated doing. These people may be nice enough and he had met them but he was still nervous all the same. It was likely that some of their other friends he'd never met would be there and he really hoped that none of them would be people he'd known at school.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi always noticed.

"Just a little worried about the party..."

"Well don't go then."

"I can't do that! It might be nice to make new friends..."

"It won't be a problem. Just don't drink any of the special orange juice, ok?"

"Trust me I won't be making that mistake again."

School had been slightly more awkward that week, with most people from his classes having heard about his little outburst. He'd had quite a few odd looks from some people and some hateful ones from Rin. Gai on the other hand had been strangely supportive and had encouraged them all the time. Although it was hard to enjoy time alone when he popped out from nowhere to greet them. How he managed to get into that tree unseen they would never know...

Luckily school was nearly over for the day with only the depressing enigma that was R.E to go. There was most definitely no reason to study the damn thing. The teacher in charge was a militant Christian who liked to force his views down your throat whilst at the same time being cheerfully patronising. It made you want to throw a bible at his head.

As usual he was in full swing this afternoon. The worse thing was the fact that he was talking about homosexuals. And the fact that they would definitely go to hell. Not so easy to ignore. Especially when the guy was clearly looking in your direction. The rest of the class noticed and a fair few sniggered. _Well isn't that just wonderful. _

It didn't end too badly though. They all got to leave half an hour early when the teacher was inexplicably electrocuted and sent flying into a wall. No one quite knew what happened and Kakashi was looking at the man with a sense of shock like everyone else. The smug look in his eye was far too obvious.

"Smooth Bakakashi."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course he didn't.

-Page Break-

"Are you finished yet?!" There was still no reply and Obito was getting gradually more annoyed as he stood outside the bathroom door. Itachi and Kisame would be there in five minutes and Kakashi was still in the shower. How anyone could be in there for almost an hour was beyond him. "Godammit Bakakashi!" When he smacked the door hard, the water finally shut off.

"Want something?" And he was still not clothed. Prick.

"Put your clothes on and let me use the shower!"

"Just five more minutes." Oh hell no.

"I meant now!" Normally this would never have worked but as it was a desperate situation Obito decided to use extreme measurements and threw Kakashi out the door and quickly locked him out before he could realise what was going on.

"...Can't I just get my clothes at least?"

"No." Tough but fair was his outlook on his tit of a boyfriend. And as the water was now freezing it was entirely deserved. "You asshole!" They only just made it out in time to get a lift.

"We were about to leave without you." Sadly Shisui was coming too.

"Just screw off."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Blurgggg." Yes he was very mature.

"You are such a moron."

"And you're a scroat." It was a shame Kakashi was sitting in between them, as he really wanted to hit his useless brother right now.

"Don't make me come back there." Itachi was clearly enjoying this too much.

Deidara and Sasori, it turned out, only lived a few streets away in a small and tatty two storey house. It looked very homey though despite the creepy headless mannequins on the front garden.

"What's with the dolls?" Shisui didn't look so brave now.

"I think they're some of Sasori's toys."

"His toys?!" Now that was some interesting images. Although anyone who tried to put Sasori in a dress like the one Obito was imagining would most definitely be killed.

"Get those thoughts out of your head." He swung round and stared at Kakashi. _What the hell?! _"No I can't read minds, you're just predictable."

"Oh..." _Well that was a relief._

They were the first to arrive and Sasori already looked annoyed. It soon became obvious why when Deidara walked into the hallway wearing a blue dress with a short puffball skirt. With the ponytail and the eyeliner he almost looked female.

"Hiya guys!"

"Err..." Aside from Obito, no one else seemed phased by this. Not even Shisui. "Hi...nice dress?"

"Oh this old thing? I bought it last week un."

"I see..." While everyone else crowded into the lounge he stood there feeling awkward. Itachi decided to take pity on him.

"Deidara only wears a dress because he enjoys the confusion over his gender."

"He enjoys it? Surely it's really annoying when that happens?"

"You'd think so but he just finds it funny. Usually he only does it when we go out but today I guess as you're here he thought it'd be funny."

"Ohhh ok... why are all your friends mad?"

"They're not all mad. It's just that Deidara and Hidan are fucking insane and it just adds to any other weirdness."

"That makes sense."

The lounge was filled with bean bags and a tattered sofa, and the table in the middle was covered in as many bottles of booze as it was humanly possible to fit on. There could be no doubts as to what they were all here for. It was probably better if he didn't touch any of that after knowing what had happened last time. Seeing Shisui getting drunk would be good enough entertainment. He'd only heard about it but never seen, so he was hoping it would be good.

-Page Break-

It had only been an hour and things were already going a little mad. Itachi and Kisame had disappeared upstairs (everyone knew what they were doing). Kakuzu was scowling in the corner with his beer bottle whilst another boy covered in piercings called Pein was talking to him. Shisui had disappeared to the garden when Hidan had arrived so only Kakashi was still there to keep him company. He had a much higher alcohol tolerance than Obito and was happily gulping down the beer whilst 'subtly' putting his hand down Obito's jeans. Normally he'd get beaten but as he was mostly doing nothing he was just going to leave him to it.

Besides he was busy watching the weirdness that was occurring on the other side of the room. As far as he could tell, Deidara was attempting to coerce people into wearing a dress with him, along with Pein's girlfriend Konan who appeared to enjoy seeing pretty boys in girls' clothing. Sasori seemed unimpressed and was attempting to beat the blonde with a random mannequin whilst Deidara shouted "Spouse abuse!"

All in all it was pretty good entertainment and Obito was quite satisfied to watch safely from a distance. Especially when Deidara started pestering Hidan to join in with it. After a small bout of swearing he seemed to agree and as they went to leave the room, the blonde seemed to remember that he was there and headed over to their corner with a sly grin on his face.

_This cannot end well... _He gulped and tried to look as small as possible but once you were scoped out by him you couldn't escape.

"Oh Obito~." That sweet voice sounded so sinister.

"Err... Hi there Deidara."

"Want to have some fun?"

"I'm having plenty of fun sitting right here."

"Aww, don't be so shy~. Besides I'm sure Kakashi would _love _to see you in a nice dress."

"I think he'll live, won't you Ka-" The eager look on Kakashi's face instantly made him recoil. It appeared no one was on his side today.

"You know, I would be pretty disappointed if I don't get to see you in a dress." Of course he used the puppy dog eyes. He really had to have one of the most manipulative boyfriends.

"Well I guess I could try it..." He was such a pushover.

"Yay!" Deidara grabbed his arm and started yanking him up the stairs with Hidan trailing behind.

Deidara's room was filled with clay figures and oddly enough fireworks. It was cluttered and they had to step over mounds of stuff before they could get to the cupboard.

"Ok which one do you want, the maids dress or the nurse? Or would you like this pink one? It matches mine un~."

"Err..." How could he say that none of them appealed?

"I think Obito should have the pink!" _Eh?! _"And Hidan you get the maid"

"Eh? Why the fuck do I get the maid? And where do you get this shit?" _My thoughts exactly... _

"Who knows un~." _Well that was helpful. _Hidan simply shrugged and started undressing. Obito on the other hand was too self-conscious and just stood there trying to work out an escape route. "Need any help?" He hadn't noticed how close the blonde was.

"N-no! I'll be fine thanks!"

"Well here's your dress~." Holding the thing just made him feel so much worse. It was just so... puffy. And pink really didn't suit him. "Well?"

"Maybe I shouldn't..."

"That's ok."

"I-it is?"

"I'll help un!" _Oh hell no._

"Wait! No!" He tried to run but the blonde was stronger than he looked and had already pinned him down and began pulling his trousers off, "Ok, I'll do it! Just let me do it myself dammit!"

-Page Break-

He couldn't do it. No way was he going down those stairs. Not with so many people watching. He almost felt bad about making Sasuke do it. Well maybe not that far but he really hated the lack of fabric covering his legs. Not to mention the slight padding. Hidan had no such qualms and was already charging off to find Kakuzu. The boy had mentioned something involving 'Kakuzu's massive cock' and past that he really didn't want to know.

Deidara didn't care about his fears and simply dragged him into the room looking pleased with himself. Clearly Hidan was getting what he wanted as Kakuzu was gesturing upstairs.

_...Is everyone here obsessed?! This is someone else's house for fucks sake! _Perhaps he was a prude.

"Wow Obito." Kakashi seemed to enjoying the view. His eyes were lingering much longer on his legs than Obito would've liked. "You should dress like this more often."

"No way in hell." The other boy was not getting the satisfaction.

"What the hell? I leave you alone for five minutes and you turn into a cross dresser?!" Shisui was watching and laughing.

"You can suck one!"

"Well you clearly want to suck Kakashi's." He was spared from having to answer when Deidara came up from behind.

"Shisui! This is perfect timing un! I have a nurses costume that would suit you perfectly~."

"What?! No way! You guys may like that kind of thing but I'm happy dressing like a guy." No one seemed to care about his opinion as Hidan, only too happy to tease came over and started dragging him up the stairs.

"...Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring the camera?"

"Of course."

"Excellent."


	21. Chapter 21

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

_**This chapter is going to be a little different from usual as I'm going to be writing it from Shisui's point of view :3 This is after a review by jashinistefangirls mentioning HidaShisu and I thought that could be pretty funny XD I'll be doing this for at least the next chapter also so hope y'all enjoy :3**_

"Just get out of the bed godammit!" It was a Monday morning. The week ahead was going to be long and tedious. All he'd asked for was a nice lie in. Instead he had to listen to his idiot younger brother and pervy boyfriend messing around. Shisui groaned and sat up pushing his hand through his hair. Life had gotten so much more irritating since Kakashi had come around. Admittedly it was quite funny to see his brother suffering sometimes but when it started to affect him, he didn't like it so much.

"Will you guys shut up?! I want my extra five minutes!" With a satisfying wall punch he attempted to go back to sleep. Until his stupid alarm decided to start up. "Ugh!" Perhaps he was more like Obito than he admitted.

Once again brother and boyfriend were taking up the bathroom between them and Shisui stormed downstairs to get at the cereal before they could thieve it all. Honestly, life was difficult enough with just a younger brother. Now he had two of them. _Anything's better than Sasuke though... _

After he'd finished he escaped back to his room. It was nice to have some alone time before the long day ahead. Especially as it meant he'd have time to find out what happened to Vincent and Amanda.

Ok, maybe he was slightly addicted to some of these trashy novels... And he would admit that he _sometimes, _very _rarely, _read fanfiction. If every night counted as rarely...

The only person who knew the full extent of his corruption was Itachi and he was hopefully the only person who would ever know. He was his best friend as well as his cousin and he was closer to him than anyone else. Of course Obito had to walk in just as he was getting really into the story.

"Hey Shisui, you need to hurry up or else we'll be... are you reading your crap again?"

"No!" He shoved it down the side of the bed as fast as possible. "Just get the hell out and tell your stupid boyfriend to stop taking up the shower."

"I've tried! Just because you want to go have a sneaky wa-"

"Say another word and I will get out Scruffy."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to risk this?"

"...I hate you." The one major benefit of being a big brother. You could use your memories of embarrassing moments to silence pesky siblings.

-Page Break-

"I seriously hate that guy though! He's just so up himself it pisses me off!"

"That's what you said last time." Shisui rolled his eyes. These two were always fighting.

"But he really pushed it this time! He. Stole. My. Dango!"

"The horror."

"Dammit Shisui, you aren't taking this seriously!" She was now right in his face, and when Anko got in your face it meant trouble.

"Anko, you and Ibiki fight all the time. You know you'll end up forgiving him by the end of the day." _And practically jumping him in his car... _He really wondered why his two friends were so stupid at times. Some people just got off on arguing though and apparently Anko was one of them. Ibiki was a major masochist to wind her up like this all the time. And here he comes now...

"Anko!"

"No! I'm not talking to you." Ibiki got down on one knee and held out a box. "What are you doing?!"

_Oh god. Here it comes. _

"I bought you some more dango!" Her eyes lit up at this.

"Oh my god, I love you!" She may be quite boyish, but at times Anko was very much the stereotypical woman-having-mood-swings. At least she wasn't a girly girl. The way the two of them were looking at each other was a good way of telling what was about to happen so Shisui decided to make himself scarce.

As he walked through the hallways most of the people waved or said hi to him. He was one of those people that tended to know everyone. It wasn't that he was a confident person. He just talked to anyone who talked to him and rarely ever rowed. There weren't many people he knew that he couldn't at least hold a short conversation with. With one very major exception.

Hidan. As the guy was a good friend of Itachi's he put up with him when he had to but he was so rude and really difficult. Obito had always been a socially awkward guy but even he had managed to deal with the guy quite easily. However Shisui just couldn't do it. He had tried but the mocking and unexplained raging just threw him off.

The guy was rarely around though so he could just about deal with it. Besides he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that his brother appeared to be having some trouble. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and Obito was surrounded by a few blokes from his class. There was going to be trouble sadly when he'd decided to come out so publicly and Obito was a massive pain in the ass. But nobody took the piss out of his brother but him. As the fools soon learned when they received a boot up the ass. Well, they had made comments about his brother doing the same thing and he always believed a punishment should fit the crime.

They had gone to shout at him but the second they realised it was Shisui who was giving them the dirtiest look possible, they'd soon fled for their lives. Just because he was usually a nice guy didn't mean he'd forgive anyone who tried anything on family.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He's helping a teacher out. Such a kiss ass."

"True that. And if anyone bothers you again tell me. I'll smack them into next Thursday."

"...It's weird having you be nice." _...That little shit._

"Show your brother some respect!" Perhaps putting him in a headlock was pretty harsh but he needed to be taught a lesson.

"Ok, ok! Let go already, I need to get to class!"

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely~." Speaking of class he needed to go. Their maths teacher was a major asshole to anyone who was late and he was definitely not going to risk it.

Itachi was already there when he got in which was a relief. This was one of the few classes they shared and he enjoyed getting to take the piss out of teachers etc with his favourite person.

"Hey 'tachi."

"Where were you?"

"Enjoying the wonderful rollercoaster romance of Ibiki and Anko."

"Ah, I can see why you wouldn't want to miss that." It was really hard to tell when he was being sarcastic so he just settled for raising his eyebrow at him. "Speaking of rollercoaster romances, there's been an interesting development..."

"With?"

"I heard from Deidara that Hidan and Kakuzu are no longer together."

"Really? But they seemed so close." Plus no one could control that psycho better than Kakuzu.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it had something to do with Hidan's over possessiveness. Kakuzu's been sick of it for a while and he just snapped last night. Threw the guy out."

"Wow, that's pretty harsh."

"He just showed up at Dei's last night very drunk and I think he was quite upset too."

"I'm not surprised." No one deserved to be thrown out of a flat like that, even if it was mainly Kakuzu's.

"We're all going round tonight to cheer him up, do you want to come? Maybe invite Obito and Kakashi too."

"Err..." He didn't want to be harsh but Hidan was the last person he wanted to spend time with.

"I'll treat you to lunch this weekend."

"...Ok I'll go." Well you couldn't say no to free food. Besides it was only one night...


	22. Chapter 22

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"You actually want to go? But I thought you hated the guy!" Shisui could get why Obito seemed confused.

"Itachi asked and I don't want to let him down." And free food. That sounded so shallow yet it happened often. It wasn't his fault he had such an obvious weakness!

"Well that's nice... That guys scary enough normally though so I can only imagine what he'll be like at the moment."

"Very true. Sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah we're having a night in."

"Do you have any condoms?" Kakashi was clearly obsessed. At least his brother kept refusing him so he didn't have to listen to anything. Knowing Obito he was going to be loud.

"Have fun guys..." There was no way he was listening to the rest of this conversation. He did get annoyed listening to couples talking sometimes. The closest he got to having a relationship was reading one of his novels and he was quite keen on it staying that way. Real life relationships tended to be a bit of a disappointment anyway.

-Page Break-

"I'm so glad you guys are here un!" Deidara practically threw himself at their feet when they walked in.

"Has he been that bad?"

"All he does is whine about how Kakuzu is a 'dirty cheating asshole' and drink all our stuff."

"Kakuzu cheated?" Itachi looked confused at this. "I thought Hidan was being weird with him?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Most of the stuff he's saying doesn't even make any sense un." Sasori appeared in the hallway and after looking at them for a while stormed out the door, dragging the blonde with him.

"We've done enough babysitting, you guys can take him!"

"Err... what do we do?" Shisui was even more put off now those two had left. Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances.

"I guess we'll just go in and make sure he's ok." Itachi was braver than the other two and marched in ahead with Kisame trailing behind. He simply followed slowly, hoping he could sit in the corner unnoticed.

When they got in the lounge they saw Hidan slumped over the table surrounded by empty bottles and sniffling slightly. He looked up as they entered and scowled. From the puffiness around his eyes, you could tell he'd been crying.

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" _Well that's friendly. _Shisui was of the opinion that they should leave him to it but the others sat down and attempted to make conversation so making a dash for it would be pretty obvious.

"We just came to make sure you didn't kill yourself." Kisame was grinning as he said this.

"Well fuck you; I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, we were worried." Itachi glared at his boyfriend and gestured for him to shut up.

"It's all the same fucking thing."

"What happened Hidan? Deidara didn't tell us much."

"He's a fucking asshole!"

"Deidara?"

"No not blondie, Kakuzu! He was fucking that ugly bitch Samui."

"Samui? Isn't that the blonde in Kakuzu's math class with the hyperactive twin brother?"

"That's her! He was fucking her! And when I told her to get the fuck out, he threw _me_ out. He's an asshole and if I see him again I'm gonna kill him."

"Ohh, I thought it was him throwing you out because of your weird possessiveness again. I see why you're so pissed now." Kisame was lucky he only received a punch to the stomach for that one.

"Well you know now so get the fuck out and leave me alone! And get me some more fucking alcohol before you do." He'd really managed to drink all of it.

"We'll go get you more alcohol but we won't leave you alone. Shisui, you stay here a minute."

"What?! Why me?"

"Kisame needs to drive me and you're not old enough to buy any yet."

"But why can't Kisame go alone?"

"I'm scared of the dark." _Of course you are. _

"...You guys are assholes."

"We know." As they walked out the door Itachi leaned over to whisper in his ear. "_Really watch him. The last time he was like this things didn't end well." _They were gone before he had time to ask what.

_Well that's just great! I'm stuck here with a psychopath! Not only that but a psychopath who enjoys giving me hell! _

For once Hidan didn't seem to be in the mood for bothering him so he sat on the other side of the room and tried to look inconspicuous. The silence was heavy and it was difficult to be in the room. But as he'd promised Itachi, he couldn't exactly run for it.

"Am I ugly?"

"Eh?" _Don't talk to me! I just want to leave. _

"I said am I fucking ugly?"

"Err... Well I don't know..." He'd never looked at guys before so something like that was difficult to judge.

"Look at me!" Hidan stared right at him. Although he was crying there was still a look of defiance in his eyes. It was the first time he'd properly looked at the guy and he had to admit, though odd, Hidan wasn't bad looking.

"You... You're really not that bad." _This is really annoying. _

"You're a fucking liar!" And now he was angry again. "I know how I look! Even that ugly cunt Kisame is better looking than me!"

"That's not true!" Why he was arguing this so passionately he didn't know. Probably because he was too nice to be cruel to someone so miserable. "You're a very attractive guy. It's your personality that-." _Ah. Maybe I should stop talking. _It was too late for that.

"What's wrong with my fucking personality?!"

"Well you can be a bit... pissy sometimes." This was, in Shisui's opinion, a major understatement.

"Pissy? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" That really just proved his point.

"You get angry all the time and insult people for nothing." If the man wanted him to be honest then he would tell him everything. "And sometimes I think you're bordering on being a psychopath..."

"...You're right." _Well that was unexpected. _"I'm fucking useless. Everybody fucks me over and I'm sick of it!" He then stormed out the room.

_Oh hell. This can't be good..._He could hear noises in the kitchen and a feeling of dread had settled in his stomach. Shisui dashed out the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The man had a knife and a surprisingly calm expression on his face.

"What do you think?"

"You're not... going to kill Kakuzu are you?"

"I'd fucking love to. But I can't deal with this shit anymore." It took a few moments before he realised what was happening and dived in to pull the knife out of his hand.

"You can't just stab yourself over this!" His heart was hammering hard and he was desperately praying that someone else would come back soon.

"Why not?" _Oh crap. What do I do? _"My fucking parents didn't want me, Kakuzu doesn't want me, and my friends are all selfish wankers. I might as well be dead!" Although he tried to grab the knife again Shisui tossed it to the other side of the room and grabbed the other boy from behind. He then dragged him out into the lounge.

Hidan only struggled a little before going limp in his arms. He'd never been in a situation like this before and it was one of the scariest things he'd ever seen. Suicide was something he'd heard about but he'd never experienced someone who genuinely wanted it like that.

"Why are you fucking stopping me?" His voice was wobbling and he could feel the man's' tears hitting his arms. He couldn't let go though.

"You can't just throw it all away over this! You're young and you've got so much to look forward to!"

"Don't give me that shit. You hate me! I'm always an asshole to you and I know you don't give a fuck about me."

"You have been an asshole but I could never let anyone kill themselves in front of me. I forgive you anyway. You seem to... have your reasons." _He's suffered enough. But Jesus, why the fuck didn't Itachi tell me anything?! I'd have liked to know he was suicidal. _Hidan had completely given up struggling now and was just sobbing. It was painful to hear and he was glad the man was facing away from him.

"D-don't tell."

"Tell who?"

"Itachi or blondie or any of 'em. They already treat me like I'm fucking made of porcelain and I'm sick of that shit."

"Ok." At least he knew they would be watching him so there wasn't much chance of him trying again. "Just promise me you won't try again..." It was really none of his business but he didn't want any of this weighing on his mind all the time.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know." That was true. He really didn't know. "I'll be worried about you though so please just say you'll never do this again."

"I can't say something like that."

"Well unless you do, I'm not leaving you alone." _Why am I being so stubborn?! God I'm scaring myself. _

"For fucks sake, fine! I won't do it again!" Finally he let go and Hidan slumped back by the table again. Yet again there was that deafening silence. Shisui knew he would regret this but it was something he needed to do.

"Hidan?"

"What?" He was sounding angrier now. Shisui grabbed a small piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

"Here." Hidan took it and scowled down at it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"My number. If you ever want to... talk about things, just phone me."

"...Thanks." _Now that is scary. _

It was at that moment that Itachi and Kisame decided to come back. Shisui made a mental note to smother Itachi in his sleep next time he stayed over.

"Hey guys, we miss much?" Kisame was holding a massive bag of beer.

"Nope! Absolutely nothing!" Itachi looked at him suspiciously but Kisame seemed to notice nothing. But at least he was no longer alone with the psycho.

_**This chapter was a little depressing but I'm in the mood for that kind of thing right now :L Hope you enjoyed and please review :3 **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Noooo! No! Don't you fucking- GAAAHHHH!"

"For fucks sake Obito, shut up!" Shisui was pounding on the wall again but he was trying to ignore him. Besides it was getting to be a serious situation.

"I'm trying to get my 8th gym badge dammit! This is some serious shit!" It didn't matter what anyone said, Pokémon counted as a sport! He'd spent hours training his team for this battle but he was still greatly unprepared. Admittedly it was his 5th play through of this game. It wasn't the best one but it still required great concentration to succeed at it.

"Your gym badge?" Kakashi had re entered and was giving him The Look, so major it needed to be capitalised.

"I'm playing Pokémon."

"Ok..."

"It is epic." He would not accept any doubting of it, especially from his boyfriend. "No! That bastard killed my ninetails!"

"Your what?!"

"My ninetails! His name is Kurama and he is awesome! But I shall avenge him!"

"Well good luck with that. Don't we need to get going though?"

"Where?" Frankly if it wasn't related to his Nintendo or his Xbox then he didn't want to know.

"I thought we were babysitting today?"

"Oh fuck." Sasuke and his stupidly loud friend Naruto. The two most annoying children in existence. "Can't we get Shisui to do it?"

"I think he's insisting he has a test next week to get out of it."

"Sneaky bastard! And damn that Itachi being out all the time."

"Probably because Kisame has him stay at his place."

"Argg that's true. I sometimes wish we had our own place."

"Same here. We could have so much more fun-"

"Stop talking. Give it another year anyway and we can definitely move out." Getting a job would suck but it would certainly be nice to get out of family problems he couldn't be arsed with.

"Obito! Kakashi! Hurry up; I need to go to the hairdresser after I drop you off!"

"I know!" _Useless mothers and their hair appointments. It doesn't make a difference anyway._

-Page Break-

Aunt Mikoto was leaving the house just as they were walking in and she gave them a smile as she walked past.

"Thanks again for this boys, I really appreciate this. Kushina and I will be gone for a few hours but we'll be back before dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later aunt Mikoto."

"Who's Kushina?" It was odd that Kakashi had not yet met any of the Uzumaki's.

"She's Naruto's mum. Quite nice but she's really scary when she's pissed. I heard she beat the shit out of uncle Fugaku once when they were kids..."

"That's impressive. What's Naruto like?"

"He's actually a nice kid. A bit hyperactive though and he can be a shit sometimes but never like Sasuke."

"I doubt any child is as conniving as Sasuke." The second they opened the door they were jumped on by a bright orange ball of energy.

"Obi!" Kakashi could only stare at the strange blonde thing gripping to his boyfriend.

"Hey Naru. This is my boyfriend Kakashi." The little boy looked up with his big blue eyes. He was quite adorable and smiley. A stark comparison to the dark haired one skulking by the stairs.

"Nice to meet'cha."

"Don't be nice to him Naru, he's evil!" Coming from Sasuke that was a bit much. Naruto shrugged and simply bounded over to his friend and hugged him.

"Well that's cute." It was nice to see a normal, if somewhat slightly hyperactive child. Being around Sasuke made you forget that some kids were friendly.

"Just don't give him anything sugary though."

"Why not?"

"Because he goes through the fucking roof. Now midgets, who wants to watch me play Pokémon?"

"Can't we play?" They appeared to be trying their best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"No. You can watch a film?"

"I don't want to!" And thus began the Sasuke strop.

"Well screw you then." Obito had no patience for children and instead went to the lounge to play his DS. Instantly they rounded in on Kakashi.

"Do something. Now."

"Yeah!" Naruto was bored so happy to go along with whatever his friend wanted to do.

"Hmmm." _Now what do you do with children again? Kill them? Eat them? _After a few minutes of pondering a thought popped into his head. _What was it that Obito said again? Not to feed Naruto sweets? Oh that's it. _"So kids, who wants some chocolate~?" Evil? Maybe.

-Page Break-

_Right. Focus. You can do it! _Shisui slapped himself on the forehead and tried once again to start reading his chemistry textbook. No matter how hard he tried all the information about carbon and all the other bull just wasn't going in. He'd been dangerously distracted all day. Mainly by the mobile sitting at the edge of his desk.

_Nothing will have happened. Someone will have rung me if anything had happened. _They weren't known for being close friends though so he was hardly going to be the first person they'd tell. At least with Obito here he could distract himself by screeching at him. Now he was left alone with a ticking phone time bomb.

_Just text me you asshole! _If he could hear anything at all saying that Hidan was still alive he'd be able to rest easy at night. Shisui had lain in bed for the last few days thinking about what had happened. Some people got counselling after seeing things like that. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone buzzing. _Oh thank god._

"Hello?"

"Shisui! You need to help me."

"Obito? What the hell, you know I'm busy!" He'd never admit he was disappointed.

"But we need serious back up over here! Kakashi OD'd the brats on sugar and we've had to barricade ourselves in the bathroom!"

"...I'm hanging up now."

"Noooooo! Please just come round!"

"Oh for fucks sake. I'll get Itachi."

"Thank you, thank you, tha-." He put the phone down and groaned. It was always something. There was no way he was going alone though and he began typing a number in.

"Shisui?"

"Itachi I need your help."

-Page Break-

The scene that greeted them as they entered the front door was akin to the front line of a war zone. Picture frames had been torn off the walls, cushions and pillows from the chairs were strewn down the stairs and there were empty wrappers everywhere. Above them they could hear the screaming boys running up and down the hall. In short, it was utter chaos and he was going to drown Obito in the bath for this.

Upstairs Obito was having similar thoughts towards Kakashi who seemed unbothered considering he was the reason for this madness.

"Why don't you just stop them?"

"Why would I do that? And how?"

"How?! You got him to get into a dress and serve us food all afternoon! Surely you can shut them both up?!"

"I could... but this is pretty funny."

"I hate you." At least they'd stopped smacking into the door and propelling things through the eternally open window. The screaming suddenly intensified and they could hear the noise gradually moving down the hall.

"Open the door you morons!" _Uh oh. _Shisui sounded pissed. In some ways he was worse than the psycho children.

"Err... Hi." He only stuck his head out a little and he received a fist to his nose. "Ow! What the hell? Bit far!"

"You are an idiot! And you distracted me from my work! You suck!"

"I'm as much a victim here as you! It's that smug assholes fault."

"In all fairness you did tempt me when you said what it does to them." Kakashi was acting like it was not his problem.

"Shut up you! And thank you again Shisui."

"You're going to have to work really hard to pay me back for this."

"...Have mercy?"

"Never."


	24. Chapter 24

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Shisui had just finished his test and was feeling pretty good about life. There was nothing else for him to do and he was planning a nice night in with one of his favourite books and shitloads of food. And he was even hoping on tricking Obito and Kakashi into going out so he would be able to have some proper alone time. Life certainly was good. Not only that but he'd _almost _stopped worrying about Hidan after he'd subtly found out from Itachi that he was still at Deidara's place.

"Hey Obi." His brother was as usual, playing with some kind of game device. Kakashi was watching and reading his porn book yet again.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" _Smartass. _

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"No reason... Just wondered if you wanted to go see that movie you were going on about..."

"You know I've got nothing in the wallet department."

"Well I don't mind lending you any." Obito froze in shock as his brain started trying to process what had just happened. His brother was offering him money! Clearly he wanted something.

"Oh my god. You've got a girlfriend!"

"What?! Where'd you get that from?"

"You're trying to get us out the house so you can sleep with her!"

"You're completely wrong idiot!"

"Why else would you be so nice?"

"Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for my little brother?" Even the moronic Obito could tell that this was bullshit. "Ok fine, I want some alone time so I can read my books in peace. Happy?"

"...Oh. Ok that's cool."

"You believe me when I mention soft porn but you can't believe I'm just being nice?"

"I know you too well."

"Well get out then, I want to read the maid and the millionaire dammit!"

"Ohhh I've read that one. Not bad at all." Both Uchiha's gave Kakashi a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?' look and he shrugged back at them.

"We'll see you later then." As both bratty brother and pervert boyfriend left he finally sighed. At last he could have some alone time.

-Page Break-

His soaps were on, he had a nice cup of tea and he was sitting comfortably on fluffed up sofa cushions with his book. All in all a perfect night...

_If you're a housewife. God I suck. Meh who cares I've got my drama. _Outside it was cold and wet and the wind was pounding at the windows. Inside though the heating was on full blast so he could relax knowing nothing would spoil his perfect evening. Until his fucking phone started ringing. At first Shisui thought it could be Obito being an asshole but the caller Id had an unknown number. If this was Obito calling from a payphone he decided he would murder him later.

"Yeah?"

"...This is Shisui right?"

"Yes... Who's this?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" _Ohh I see. _Only one person could go from normal to pissed off that quickly.

"Hidan?"

"Well done genius." The sarcasm was practically dripping off his voice although it was a bit rich coming from him.

"Need anything?" There was no way he was going to pick a fight over the phone.

"Yes. Why else would I be fucking calling? What are you doin'?"

"Right now?"

"For fucks sake, yes right now!"

"I'm reading my book and watching TV, why?"

"...Anyone else there?"

"Err. Well no." Well that obviously wasn't a serial killer question.

"Good." Then he hung up.

"Wait! What was that?" _What the hell was that all about?! _He went to try and ring the boy back but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

_...He wouldn't. _Shisui grabbed an ashtray just in case of real serial killers and opened the door. Hidan was standing outside soaking wet and wearing a rucksack.

"Um... Hi." _Well this is awkward. _

"It's fucking freezing out here." _And I'm guessing that's supposed to be a hint?_

"Come in then." The man barged in and dumped his wet things all over the floor. He then went into the lounge leaving Shisui in the hallway. He couldn't quite believe what was happening and was still in shock. Why was he here? And what did he want? Hidan was sitting in the armchair and scowling at him as he walked back in the room. Clearly it was no longer acceptable for him to be in his own house. Wonderful.

"So Hidan... Is everything ok?" More scowling. Although as the guy was invading his house he did deserve some kind of explanation.

"Blondie and Pinocchio are being assholes."

"I see..." _Pinocchio? Ohhh Sasori._

"...Can I stay here tonight?" _What?! _The look on his face must've made his opinion on this pretty obvious. "Tch. If it fucks you off that much I'll go. Thought you said I could ring for anything though..." _Oh crap, I did say that. Well... I guess one night wouldn't hurt? _

"I-it's fine. I don't have loads of space though.

"Whatever." The main problem he had now was that he'd have to spend a whole night alone with pissy. Great. Not to mention the possibility of a suicide attempt. He wouldn't though, would he? "What's your problem?" And he'd noticed Shisui looking at him.

"Nothing! Just a little tired." Hidan was silent for a while after that and so he decided to get back to reading his book. Just as he was finally getting into it again the silver haired one decided to suddenly appear out the corner of his eye.

"Are you scared of me?" It was kind of hard to answer with someone only sitting inches away and staring right into your eyes.

"Not really..."

"Don't bullshit me."

"Ok you are terrifying." Although the scowl he got in return for this made him think that no matter what he said, he'd never get the right answer on this.

"I see." Hidan sat back down but next to him on the sofa and close enough that he could feel his body heat. He wasn't keen on making conversation but he just couldn't read this book with someone else so close.

"So... how are things?" The other boy raised his eyebrow at him. Shisui didn't know what else to say though.

"Fine."

"How are Sasori and Deidara?"

"Fucking like rabbits. Everywhere."

"Everywhere?" He had to ask.

"This morning it was in the lounge while I was fucking sitting there." _...Those two really have no shame. _

"That's...nice?" _Great job Shisui. You now sound like a moron. As usually happens with this guy. _

"Well you try sitting through that crap and see how nice you think it is then."

"S-sorry." Another pause. "Have you started looking for somewhere else yet?"

"They're shitholes or too fucking much."

"That sucks. What're you going to do?"

"Stay with the rabbits. Maybe the fish, I don't know. Can't get a fucking job 'cause of school anyway."

"You go to school?" That was very rude but he couldn't help himself. The idea of Hidan in a school uniform was weird.

"Are you stupid? I'm at the same fucking school as you!"

"Really? I've never seen you."

"Year above you shit for brains. And I don't always do that shit anyway. Gives me a headache."

"I see..." It seemed you learnt something new every day.

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Excuse me?!" That was one of the last things he'd expected.

"I'm really horny and all I do is watch everyone else getting some."

"Well ask someone else then because I'm not screwing anyone."

"Why not?" Clearly Hidan thought he was a moron but he didn't care.

"Because I don't want to fuck just anyone ok? I want it to mean something."

"Bullshit. Sex is sex."

"Maybe so but I'm still not doing it." _Especially after finding out what kind of psychotic shit you do. _

"Tch." He seemed to make that noise a lot. Peace reigned once more and Shisui started trying to figure out how best to get out of this situation. Although just waiting for the others to get back would work pretty well as Kakashi seemed like he could pull the guy off. Hidan's arm suddenly snaked round his waist and pulled him close. It was so sudden that he couldn't quite work out what was going on and just leant up against him with his heart beat speeding up.

_What the hell is with this guy? His mood swings are freaking me out. _

"W-what are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice calm but he couldn't help but stammer a little.

"If you won't fuck me I want something."

"What do you want?" He wished he hadn't asked when Hidan leant down and forced their lips together. It was surprisingly soft and felt good despite being forced on him. It reminded him a lot of his books which was probably why he let it continue as Hidan stuck his tongue in his mouth and started exploring his body with his hands. It felt good and Shisui did what came naturally and started running his hands down the larger mans back. They didn't pull away for a long time and when they did things were mostly silent again.

"Why did you do that?" He had to ask. _And more importantly can we do it again?_

"How the fuck would I know?" Hidan didn't look angry though. "I wanted something and I thought of you."

"Why me though?" The guy probably could've found someone else if he'd been desperate.

"You... weren't a prick the other night." _Meaning I was a prick the rest of the time?! _"And you didn't tell anyone about... it. And I guess you're not that bad for a stuck up Uchiha wanker."

"Well thanks." The insult had none of its usual venom. It seemed almost playful and he quite liked it that way.

"Want to do it again?" Shisui wanted to jump on him but instead restrained himself. He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd enjoyed it.

"I guess if you want to..." That didn't mean he'd say no though. After all you only live once.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"That movie sucked."

"It wasn't that bad. You chose it anyway."

"Screw your logic!" There was no way he'd admit that he picked that travesty. He hadn't known a movie involving ninjas fighting samurais would be so bad. "I think I'll blame Shisui for this one."

"You blame him for most things."

"It's something you earn from having a brother."

"Well I guess I'll find out about that when we get married."

"What?!" The look on his face was well worth it.

"Then I can have Shisui as my brother-in-law. And you'd look lovely in a bridal gown~."

"No way in hell! If we get married you can have the dress!"

"If that really makes you happy. I say we both do it."

"...Can we change the subject now?" The thought of them getting married was a rather nice one even if he would never tell Kakashi. He had his pride even though he had a dirty pervert boyfriend.

"Ok then. Do you think your brother enjoyed his evening of embracing his inner pervert?"

"Probably. Although I don't really think his perverseness is hidden, he just hates people knowing."

"You both have too much shame."

"Not everyone is as screwed up as you." It wasn't his fault he cared about what others thought. A lot of people felt that way. The house was dark when they got in and no sound could be heard. Odd considering how early it was.

"Where's Shisui?"

"I don't know." Obito was a little worried but his brother wasn't an idiot so he doubted anything had happened to him. "Meh, he'll be fine. Let's get to bed anyway."

"I thought you'd never ask~."

"What?! Hey! Put me down Bakakashi! Do you want pain?"

"You can try." Those words were regretted when Obito elbowed him in the ribs. "N-not bad." He was gasping slightly for breath.

"Told you! Ha!" It was nice to one up his scumbag boyfriend for a change.

-Page Break-

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Kakashi was staring at Obito who was lounging in the bed and giving him the laziest glare he could manage.

"It's my life ambition! Would you deny me my dream?"

"You really need to find a better dream." The fact that the boy was half asleep made it easier to drag him out the bed and onto his feet.

"Geehh! What's wrong with you?"

"The weather is beautiful out there and we will not waste an entire day sitting around." Not that he was usually that active a person. But in someone like Obito you should never encourage laziness.

"You are such a sadistic bastard!" But he did as he was supposed to and stormed down the stairs. Early mornings really were the bane of his existence and it royally pissed him off that he'd been forced out of his bed. As he went into the kitchen he walked past Shisui. "Morning."

"Morning fuckface." _Eh?! _Now he was fully awake. He spun round to see Hidan perched at the table and staring at him. "Wow, you look like shit."

"Um hi... When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"That's...cool."

"I got shit to do now so see you around." He grinned and walked off out the front door leaving Obito looking confused. Kakashi came in not long after with eyebrows raised.

"When did he get here? And why was he here?"

"I don't know! He was just there..." _Oh crap! Maybe he's murdered Shisui! _"We need to check on Shisui!"

"What? Why?"

"He might have been murdered in his sleep!" The guy was a bastard but he was his older brother and he had to love him, no matter how deep down it was. He dashed back up the stairs at full speed and threw his brothers door open with a massive bang. "Shisui! Are you alive in there?" He got his answer when he had a book fly into his face.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm trying to sleep!" Shisui looked pissed off but at least he was still alive.

"I saw Hidan and thought he might've killed you." Was it just him or did Shisui look a bit embarrassed?

"Oh. Yeah. He stayed last night."

"You let him? I thought you guys hated each other."

"We do! But he needed to stay somewhere so I let him sleep on my floor."

"Wow that was nice of you." _He seems to be hiding something..._

-Page Break-

"...Is this it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Kakashi had dragged him out of the comfort of his house to the most depressing piece of natural scenery he'd ever had the misfortune of seeing. It was a small stream with a shopping trolley in it and a patch of grass with trees all covered in litter.

"It's a bit of a shit hole."

"Maybe so but you're an imaginative boy, try and think of it as being more beautiful."

"There's no way I can ignore that hypodermic needle."

"Oh. That is a point. Wait a minute." One moment everything was as usual, the next everything appeared to be on fire.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm burning the rubbish. That's what you do here right?"

"But having combustible piles of rubbish is not normal! Can't you stop it?"

"Well if you insist." It was lucky there was a fresh supply of water just next to them. Telekinesis was a difficult spell to use and he needed a lot of concentration to lift up the end of the water and start redirecting it back onto the fire. The only problem was he underestimated how much water he would need. Not to mention his aim was a bit poor from lack of practice...

"Why did you soak me? I'm not on fire!" _Oops. _

"Ah sorry about that. I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

"Well can you dry me?"

"I could try but you may end up on fire."

"...I think I can live." At least all the fire was out even if he'd now created an impromptu swamp. Perhaps it added something. "Anyway I think we've really enjoyed nature now so can we go home?"

"I guess we should." They started dawdling down the deserted road. This place was really depressing sometimes.

"You know I forget you have magic sometimes."

"I don't really use it as much as I used to." It seemed a waste really but he didn't often need it.

"We should really be taking advantage of it though! I mean, you can do all this crazy stuff and yet we never remember it."

"Well I can set fire to things, electrocute things, levitate things-."

"Bingo!"

"With what?"

"Levitation! You should use that more often. It could make things more convenient."

"It does take a lot of effort."

"Well try it out on that can over there." Kakashi shrugged and did as he was asked. The can lifted up easily enough but when he moved it to the side a small gang of girls started walking round the corner and he had to let go. It was lucky they were standing on the other side of the road as it went flying through the air at high speed and through a window.

"You know, I think we should get going."

"Yeah... That sounds good."


	26. Chapter 26

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

It was one of those evenings when everyone was slumped around the TV looking depressed and feeling comatose. Conversation wasn't going past a few random grunts and all three boys could only stare with glazed over eyes at the explosions and gun fights occurring on the screen.

"Why are those guys shooting each other again?" Kakashi popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"I think the blonde guy killed the black haired guy's father."

"Ohh that would explain it."

"But it was an accident and the black haired guy did rape blonde guy's sister," Shisui added from the corner.

"Wow so they both have reasons to be pissed."

"I don't care, as long as this damn movie finishes soon!" Obito was sick of tacky action effects.

"We should just turn this off." When Shisui went to change the channel, Kakashi dove onto him and tore it out of his hands.

"I want to see the ending!"

"What is wrong with you? Obito you have weird taste."

"Yeah I know. You can borrow him anytime."

"I'm good thanks."

"How come you haven't got a girl/boyfriend anyway? You're a decent looking guy and you seem pretty popular."

"Bakakashi you have just asked the question that's been bothering me for years."

"Why has it been bothering you?"

"I've seen girls talking to you! I even saw a girl say she liked you but you always brush them off." Obito had envied his brother in that respect.

"Why get with someone you don't love?" Shisui was a hopeless romantic and he enjoyed being that way.

"I thought you liked that blonde girl once?"

"No I didn't. It was a little crush, it wasn't love."

"You read a lot of those romance novels don't you?" Kakashi had an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe so. I don't want to settle for just anything though."

"Well good luck with that." Obito thought his brother was a little too choosy sometimes but knowing how he felt about Kakashi, he could almost understand.

"So, are there any girls on the scene?" Kakashi always managed to sound like a pervy old man.

"No..." The way he said it made the other two instantly alert.

"Oh my god. You have a girlfriend!" The way his brother spluttered just confirmed it.

"No I don't!"

"Your reaction says otherwise." Shisui gulped as the pervy one came right next to him and stared.

"I don't have a girlfriend! It's... complicated."

"Well?" Both of them were now settled on the floor in front of him staring.

"If you have to know, I kissed... her and we had... time together. But I haven't heard from her since and I don't know how I feel about her and how she feels about me..."

"Wait. Did you have sex with this girl?" Obito sounded suspicious.

"Well... we did... stuff." Now his face was bright red and he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shisui you beast! What happened?"

"It just happened ok?! It was just one of those things."

"Who was the girl though? Do we know her?"

"I don't think so... And she's different I guess."

"Can we meet her?"

"Well as I said, I don't know what's going on with us. It might've been just a one off." Shisui looked so down about this Obito knew what needed to be done.

"Don't worry bro. We'll help you if we can."

-Page Break-

Shisui had barely slept the night before and was practically falling asleep on the desk. It was almost lunch so he only had a few more minutes of physics left. Why he was doing this subject he had no idea. It was too boring for words. The only source of amusement was the way Anko kept pulling faces at the teacher and doodling pictures of bloody axes. It was obvious that she had issues. When they were finally released she started her tirade against the teacher.

"That guys a moron! How can he not appreciate my artistic talents?"

"I think it was the fact that you drew his severed head. That would piss most people off."

"It was expertly drawn!"

"...You are so similar to my brother it scares me."

"Your brother? How?"

"You're both insane." She slapped him round the back of the head and stalked off to find Ibiki. He chuckled to himself. Alone time was good for him. He was just heading off to find somewhere to chill for a while when he was grabbed and pulled through a door. It was in one of the barely used spare classrooms.

"Hi." Hidan had pulled him in and shut the door behind them.

"So you do come here."

"I told you the other night dipshit."

"Oh yeah... So want anything?" The last time he'd seen him they'd both been naked so he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I think you know." There wasn't much time before Shisui was pulled over and they were kissing again. Being touched all over and held like that made him feel giddy and for a while he enjoyed this. Until he remembered all the angst he'd been going through wondering about what this had meant. Then he just had to pull away. "The fucks wrong with you?"

"Why are you doing this?" The silver haired one blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know if you're screwing around with me."

"Screwing around?"

"Are you doing this just with me, or would anyone do?"

"Oh. I get ya."

"...Well?"

"I'm not really... I don't..." Deciding he didn't want to hear any more of this, Shisui dashed off and ignored the shouting of his name.

_I guess he was just having fun. _This shouldn't bother him so much. He'd always hated the guy and it wasn't like they'd spent a lot of time together. It had been just one little thing but he thought about it a lot. And he had enjoyed it more than he was comfortable with. It was like those stupid and unrealistic stories he always read. Real life wasn't like that though and he knew it so he'd rather not deal with it.

-Page Break-

"Ah it's Obito un." Obito turned round and saw Itachi and Deidara coming down the corridor.

"Hi guys."

"Where's your lover boy?" Deidara was oddly smiley.

"Getting us some lunch."

"That's nice~. And how's Shisui un? I feel kinda bad about the other night."

"I guess it was harsh of us."

"What did you guys do?"

"We left him alone with Hidan for a while the other night while he was not in a good way and we're worried he had a bad time."

"Yeah, Sasori dragged me out so I couldn't stay there un. Plus he is unbearable when he's depressed."

"And Hidan stayed at ours the other night." The other two stared.

"He was at yours?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened? He's been really weird since then."

"How do you mean weird?"

"He hasn't been depressed un."

"Err... isn't that a good thing?"

"The guys always been overdramatic. He's usually miserable for months after things like this, but he was actually looking kind of pleased. Sasori thinks he's found someone else."

"That soon?" Obito couldn't imagine getting over Kakashi that quickly if they broke up.

"That's not the weirdest part." Itachi sounded worried. "He actually came into school today."

"...He goes to school?" Somehow he couldn't see Hidan going to school.

"Not often. But clearly he has a reason for it."

"Weird. And speaking of weird, Shisui finally found himself a girlfriend!" From the look on their faces they hadn't known either.

"A girlfriend?! He always seemed pretty gay to me." The Uchiha's gave Deidara a look. "What?"

"But Shisui's always liked women." Itachi had a good point.

"Well you said that about Obito and look how that turned out."

"Hey!"

"Anyway that's not really the point. Why has he not told me about this?"

"He only told me and Kakashi because we forced it out of him."

"We're supposed to be best friends!" Itachi was quite sensitive sometimes. "I'm going to talk to him." People cleared the corridors when they saw how pissed off he looked.

"I regret saying anything now." If anything happened to Shisui, he would most definitely kill Obito for it later.

-Page Break-

Shisui had escaped the majority of the crowds and had found a nice quiet corner on the fields where no one could see or bother him. It would be good to clear his head anyway. It was good that he'd said something even if now he regretted not enjoying the moment more. Something better would come along one day anyway. He hoped... His phone started buzzing and he groaned.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk at the moment." He hadn't bothered to check who it was and he really didn't care.

"Why the fuck did you just run off like that?! I wasn't finished!" Hidan sounded royally pissed and he nearly recoiled from the phone.

"Because I knew what you were going to say."

"How?"

"Well it didn't sound very encouraging."

"...You piss me off. Where are you?"

"Err..." He wasn't sure whether to tell him or not.

"Well?"

"...I'm behind those stupid tennis court things." The phone hung up and he gulped. Somehow he knew he was going to get a lot of shit. This was only confirmed when he got a text from Itachi.

"'Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?' Oh shit..." And now two people were pissed at him. Now he knew he wasn't going to live much longer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"There you are! You better not run away again you little shit or I will kill you." Hidan was clearly pissed and Shisui gulped.

"...I'm sorry." It was better to just let him say what he was going to say. If it was going to be depressing he'd rather get it out the way.

"Too fucking right you are." The silver haired boy grabbed his arm and scowled.

"You don't have to hold me like that."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Ok... What were you going to say then?"

"Well..." He looked thoughtful for a minute and you could tell his brain was working hard to figure out the right words. "I don't usually like all that love bullshit and obviously I'm still kinda thinking about Kakuzu."

"Oh... I see." It still wasn't very encouraging.

"But... I guess I wouldn't really... want anyone else..."

"Eh?"

"Well... you're ok."

"...Do you think you could be clearer with this?" None of this was straightforward enough for him.

"Are you a fucking idiot? I'm saying I don't want anyone else!"

"So you still only want Kakuzu?"

"No! You! I want you! You are so fucking frustrating!" Shisui was being insulted but he didn't care. This was probably one of the best things he'd ever heard.

"Really?" Hidan looked annoyed yet again and he didn't blame him but he wanted to hear this all day.

"I'm not gonna say I love you cause that stuff pisses me off and I don't know. But if I'm gonna be with anyone I want it to be you. Clear enough or do I have to say it in fucking sign language too?"

"No, I get you." He smiled. It wasn't the cheesy love confession he'd always envisioned from his books. It felt so much better than that.

"Am I gonna get anything then? I've poured my fucking heart out here, I want something back."

"Oh sorry! Err... Well I've always thought you were kind of an asshole..." Hidan scowled at him. "But I think about you all the time, and no one else could interest me like you do."

"You're an asshole. But you're a cute asshole so you'll do." Just as they were about to have a kiss to finish off the romantic moment, it was sadly ruined.

"What the hell is this?!" Itachi had arrived and he was not pleased. It was kind of understandable. They'd been best friends practically from birth and always told each other most things. "Why didn't you tell me you two were together?"

"What's pissing you off?"

"You never fully told me about you and Kisame!" Plus he'd not been sure there was something there to tell for a while either.

"I did! You weren't listening because you were distracted with your damn soap opera." _Oh... _

"...I did wonder why you were hugging me."

"Wow. You're kind of an idiot." Coming from Hidan that was a bit rich.

"I despair of you. Now you will come with me and tell me all the details. Right. Now." Itachi then grabbed him and dragged him off. It seemed he wasn't going to get any private time at all. Hidan followed behind looking amused.

"Why are you coming?"

"This looks fucking hilarious! I never see 'tachi pissed off." Well at least someone was enjoying this.

-Page Break-

While his brother was going through one of the most important moments of his life, Obito was attempting to stop Kakashi from committing homicide. To be specific, he was trying to stop him from killing Gai who had popped out of nowhere to annoy them for the third time today.

"Come on Bakakashi, he's probably just lonely."

"I've had enough of him for one day. In fact I've had enough of him for an entire lifetime so he really needs to go."

"Just ask him what he wants and if it's something stupid you can beat him to your heart's content, ok?" The taller boy considered this for a while before nodding.

"That sounds reasonable. Ok Gai, what do you want?"

"I just came to spend time with my friends!" You could see all of Kakashi's facial muscles twitching under his mask.

"Now can I kill him?"

"Tempting but no."

"Is there a problem?"

"Err... Well it's more like we want some alone time..." How else was he supposed to say it?

"Oh I see. You should be careful not to get caught though, I'm fairly sure you're not supposed to be doing that in a school."

"What?! No that's not it!" Kakashi was sniggering but Obito really didn't find it funny.

"I shall leave you to enjoy your youth together!" Sadly he was too fast and soon out of range, so the stick he threw just missed.

"Why is everyone here sex obsessed? And don't you dare start as well or I'll kill you."

"I wasn't going to say anything." The innocent look in his face just screamed bullshit and the young Uchiha knew this.

"Whatever. Anyway I feel really bad..."

"About?"

"Itachi seemed pissed when I told him Shisui had a possible girlfriend and he's probably going to give him shit for this."

"That's a shame. But why does this affect us?"

"Because Shisui is most definitely going to kill me for this later."

"Don't worry I'll give you a good send off."

"...Well that's encouraging."

"And I'll wait a while before replacing you with another cute young boy~."

"What?! You asshole! If you don't take that back you are sleeping in the bath tonight."

"I'm sorry. You're the only one for me. Even if you die I will stay celibate?"

"I'd rather you didn't think about me dying but I suppose that'll do." He'd have to punish him in some other way though. Perhaps he'd kick him out of bed while he was sleeping. That would show him.

From a distance they could see Rin and her usual little gang of girls walking down the pathway and bitching as usual. It was weird how ugly she seemed now he knew what kind of personality she had and how much of a cow she could be. When she saw them she started glaring daggers at Obito who gulped. Female hatred was something else. Clearly they were a force to be reckoned with.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I know she's smaller than me and all, but girls are scary when they're pissed."

"Yeah they can be royal bitches when they get in the mood. I wouldn't want to start a fight with one of those."

"...That's encouraging. If anything happens to me it will be your fault."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who wound her up! And you made me like you because you're a major douche."

"I didn't make you like me. That would've been easier admittedly but still..."

"I forgot about those spells... Infatuation ones right?"

"Yeah. Not permanent but they worked well enough when you were trying to get something."

"Ah, I remember making you use those all the time."

"So do I. On men. Orc men. Who were often missing teeth." Obito gulped at the very angry look he was getting. Kakashi didn't often get pissed so this was an interesting event.

"Um... sorry? In my defence I didn't know you would suddenly burst out of the game like that. And it was pretty funny."

"...And you wonder why I turned out this way? You do realise it was all your fault?"

"Oh shit! You're right!" He'd created a perverted evil monster. "What have I done?!"

"You really hurt my feelings with that."

"You don't look upset."

"Yes I am. Look." Kakashi had somehow dragged a bit of cloud down and started forcing the water out.

"Stop that! Someone could see!" Luckily no one was in sight so they were safe for now but in a place like this anyone could appear.

"Only if you admit that I'm amazing and you think this is funny."

"Your ego really doesn't need the boost."

"Well I'm quite happy for Mr Cloud to come to our next class."

"...Ok it was a little funny." The continued stare unnerved him. "Fine! You're awesome. You're a great boyfriend and I'm truly not worthy! Happy now?"

"Yep~." Sometimes Kakashi really confused him. It was better than being bored though.

-Page Break-

"Oh my god, you're alive!"

"You sound surprised." Shisui looked tired and very annoyed and Obito was considering running before revenge could be had. It was lucky Kakashi was near to provide some kind of protection.

"Well Itachi did look pissed..."

"Why did you tell him I have a girlfriend? I hadn't even sorted out our relationship yet!"

"It just came out, I'm sorry! And how'd it go?"

"With?"

"Itachi. Was he really offended?"

"Oh he was. He was so angry he dragged me off while I was in the middle of finally getting a... significant other!" He was reluctant to mention the gender to his brother just yet.

"You mean you hooked up? And Itachi met her?! You have to introduce us!"

"I have to?"

"Well you've met Kakashi. Besides you seem to hate all relationships and I wanna see who it was that finally changed your mind.

"Err... I guess you can."

"When?" Obito looked overly excited. He was pleased for his brother and like any sibling wanted to greatly take the piss out of him in some way about her. It just had to be done.

"I could invite them round tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Only Kakashi was giving him suspicious looks. Clearly he'd noticed the way he'd refused to mention gender.

_I hope this goes well..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"...I'm not even going to ask what's happening in here." Shisui had yet again picked the worst possible time to walk into his younger brother's room. Kakashi was in the middle of taking his trousers off and Obito had picked up a stick.

"It's just a little game we play." Kakashi was unfazed as usual.

"Yeah. It's called beat the pervert!"

"...I may not be the best person to say this to you guys but... you've been together for months, just let Kakashi screw you and stop bitching." He left the room before any projectiles could be thrown and he could hear Kakashi as he walked off.

"See? Your brother thinks it's a good idea." Shisui smirked. The sexual tension was obvious and despite the fact that their sex life would annoy him, he hated the noise from this 'beat the pervert' game more.

Now he had a more important task ahead of him. Although he'd agreed to have his 'girlfriend' round to meet them tonight, he still hadn't phoned Hidan yet.

_I am such a coward... Right. Stop procrastinating! Do it! Now! _And while he was still feeling determined, he picked up the phone and dialled. The nervousness returned while it was ringing. They had only just hooked up and he still was a bit nervous about ringing his boyfriend, much less calling him that. It was weird to think of him having a boyfriend but he was with the only person he wanted and that was most important.

"Whassat?" Hidan slurred down the phone. He was either drunk or had just fallen out of bed.

"...Have you only just got up?"

"No... Is that you fuckface?"

"My name isn't fuckface!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway what you want? You want me to come round and fuck you again?"

"Not exactly." He obviously wanted him to but doing that with his brother around would be awkward. Although how Obito had not realised it was Hidan after seeing him leave that morning was a bit much, even for him. Kakashi had probably figured it out but his brother could be such an airhead sometimes so he doubted he'd work it out till he was told. "Could you come round here tonight?"

"I'd fucking love to. Blondie and Pinocchio are trying to fuck in the kitchen." _...So that's what the clanging noise was._

"I can hear from here..."

"You can see what kind of bullshit I have to put up with then. And if you don't want me to fuck you, why do you want me staying the night?"

"Well... Obito said he wants to meet my 'girlfriend'."

"Your girlfriend? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure I've got a dick down there."

"Obito found out I was seeing someone and automatically assumed it was a girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was kind of embarrassed, ok?"

"Why? It's not like he's straight."

"Maybe not, but still." He'd always been very much a straight guy and on top of that, he knew he was going to get teased mercilessly for this. Hidan was a weird guy and the other two were going to love it. Although looking at the pair of them, you couldn't say they were normal.

"You are hopeless. I'll have to come over and beat some sense into you."

"Thanks. I'll look forward to it." The phone went dead and he sighed.

"Who was that?" Kakashi was quite clearly a ninja and had managed to appear out of nowhere behind him.

"When did you get there? And where's Obito?"

"I believe he's in the shower. Alone sadly. And I've been here a while... so who was it?"

"Oh. It was my... partner."

"You can just say boyfriend. It is quite obvious."

"Clearly not to Obito."

"So, is it who I think it is?"

"He'll be round soon enough so you can see for yourself."

"I'm looking forward to Obito's face when he finds out. He can be so endearingly oblivious sometimes."

"Endearing? I think you mean frustrating."

-Page Break-

"Evening shit for brains." The smile looked much too cute for what was coming out of that mouth.

"Can't you think of a nicer nickname?"

"It's how I show I care." He did almost crush him with a hug and kiss him against the doorway which did redeem it a little.

"Tone it down a little for a moment though; I need to 'introduce' you."

"Ha. This should be good." Hidan trotted down the hallway happily and peered in at Obito who was lazing on the sofa. Kakashi had noticed and gave him a short wave. He grinned and snuck up close to the young Uchiha. It took a minute for him to notice there was someone right next to his face.

"Gah! Hidan? What are you doing here?"

"I've got fuck all else to do."

"And I'm guessing you want to see Shisui?" Kakashi was smiling knowingly under the mask

"That too."

"Shisui?" Just as he said that, his brother walked in looking a little red. "What the hell?"

"Err..."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Hidan skipped over and put his arm around Shisui. "Nice to meetcha, I'm the girlfriend."

"Eh?! But you guys hate each other!"

"He's not too unbearable."

"And I found out your brother is pretty good in bed."

"...Oh. That explains a lot."

"You're pretty slow. It was obvious after he stayed the night."

"...Ok I know, I'm an idiot. This is pretty cool though! You guys make a surprisingly suiting couple."

"Well thanks."

"Now let's go upstairs fuckface, I've been hearing it all night."

"Right now?!"

"Don't be shy, I know you want it." Shisui could only gaze longingly at the others for help as he was dragged away.

"...Wow. Poor Shisui."

"I'm pretty sure he enjoys it. You know he'd fight back if he didn't want to."

"That's true... Wait. There's no way I can go up there while that's going on next door." From what he'd heard it wouldn't be safe for hours.

"We could always retaliate?"

"What?!"

"I think you know what I mean." The look on his face said it all.

"But..." As Shisui had said earlier, they had been together for months... "Well, we could try maybe?" Kakashi had not been expecting a positive response and for a few moments he was dumbstruck.

"You're agreeing? That makes a change." But Kakashi was a quick acting person and shrugged. Obito was not so keen when he was picked up bridal style.

"What the hell? I can walk."

"If we're going to do this, we might as well do it properly."

-Page Break-

"Wow."

"I know I have that effect on people." Obito elbowed Kakashi hard and rolled over in the bed. They'd finally done it and he was feeling pretty damn good.

"At least now I know you're worth all the hassle you give me."

"You could really hurt my feelings with that kind of talk." With a voice that smug he just wasn't sounding convincing at all. "Not as much as you'll be hurting for the next few days though~."

"...I hate you." There was loud moan from next door and both of them stopped. "They aren't still at it are they?"

"Sounds like it. Those two seem like the type."

"I hope this isn't all night... it's pretty disturbing."

"You pussy shit! Take it like a fucking man!" Hidan was shouting pretty loudly now.

"Shut the hell up!" Shisui wasn't just lying down and taking it either.

"What are they doing now?"

"Whatever it is, it's loud."

"Please tell me they aren't getting off on shouting at each other."

"It's pretty likely knowing Hidan."

"...I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Another yelping noise came and he groaned. Where were the earplugs when he needed them?

"Would another go make you feel better?"

"Just shut the hell up."

_**My lemons are always rubbish (Too descriptive and tend to sound a little bit like a biology textbook), hence why I left it out but I hope you enjoyed anyway :3 **_

_**And to Katie. Madison : Was gonna put a note at the end of the last chapter but forgot, so sorry about that :S For the conclusion, I'm not a hundred percent on it yet but it probably will involve them ending school or something like that XD And I see what you mean about not so much plot, it has had a lot of day to day chapters which I tend to do often in my stories :L I'm hoping to do a bit more with the RPG and I have a few ideas so I'll be attempting those soon ^^ Thanks for reviewing (Sorry, very long note :L) **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Obito woke with a groan the next morning. The other two had been doing... things, on and off for hours and it was a long time before they'd stopped and he'd been able to get to sleep. Kakashi had fallen asleep easily and was simply unbothered by the whole thing. He scowled at the lucky bastard and pulled himself out of bed. His brain was buzzing and he needed to do something. Shisui was falling asleep at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of him that clearly hadn't worked.

"Hey! You're not allowed to sleep." Banging his hand down on the table in front of him seemed to be effective enough. Shisui yelped and almost fell off the stool.

"That's not funny."

"You kept us up half the night with your loud sex acts so no way in hell am I letting you sleep right now."

"... Ok you have a point." There wasn't much you could say to defend against that. "Wait a second. I could swear I heard you and Kakashi...?"

"You heard?"

"Not much but enough to know what you were doing."

"At least we weren't as loud as you guys. Where is that sadistic 'girlfriend' of yours anyway?"

"Sleeping. I think he's almost nocturnal nowadays."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go beat Bakakashi out of bed." He needed to have something to do while he was bored. Although he realised there was no point when a spoon came and hit him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing~." The smile he was doing under that mask was most definitely a smug one so lobbing an orange at his head would do the job effectively. Kakashi simply raised his hand and the orange stopped in mid air, glowing a greenish colour. There was little time to move out the way before it came flying back at him at high speed.

"That's cheating! You don't use magic in a fight!"

"I can't see why not. I'm sure Shisui agrees with me anyway."

"Shisui?" _Oh crap, I forgot he was here._ Shisui had frozen in the middle of drinking his coffee.

"What the hell is this?"

"Err..." There weren't many ways of explaining this without sounding insane.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes. Now go back to sleep." Even his little dance around the room did little to persuade his brother nothing was wrong.

"Nice try. Now start talking."

"Well..."

"He used some kind of magic. That does not happen in this world." He was taking it very well considering that he was feeling close to fainting.

"Well I guess I don't come from this world." Kakashi was as unfazed as always. These things were Obito's problem, not his.

"Where are you from then?"

"...You remember that night Sasuke fucked up my Xbox game and it randomly froze?"

"You mean with the weird power cut and the electricity thing?"

"That's the one. Well Kakashi was the character I always played in the game and he kind of... jumped out..."

"... I'm really not sure if I can believe that." Every logical part of his brain was telling him this was nuts. But remembering what he had just seen made him start to doubt himself. "I think I'm gonna faint..." Then everything went black.

"Shit!" Obito only just managed to catch him and was practically crushed under the dead weight. He scowled at the lazy lump of a boyfriend who just stood and watched. "Help me you idiot!"

"But you're doing so well on your own." Kakashi still pitied him though so helped carry the older Uchiha to the other room. "Perhaps I should wipe his memory?"

"No..." It felt a little cruel. "It'll be nice to be able to fully complain about all of your flaws to someone for a change."

"Flaws? I don't have any flaws. I'm close to perfection."

"Arrogant ass." It wasn't long before Shisui started to resume consciousness and when he woke up he groaned after seeing them staring down.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope."

"Well that's just great. My brother is dating a video game character. Who appears to be able to throw oranges with his mind."

"And spoons."

"You're not helping! And sorry Shisui, I thought if I told anyone it would seem crazy."

"It does seem crazy. But after seeing that I can't really doubt it. He even looks a bit like that character. God, I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

"Too entranced by my good looks clearly." There was a double Uchiha scowl for this. Clearly both of them together would be more of a formidable force.

"...So you guys did put Sasuke in that dress."

"Yep. Pretty good eh?" It still bought tears of laughter to Obito's eyes.

"So... what other stuff can you do?" If he was going to be dealing with such an odd situation then he might as well have fun with this.

"Well... lightening and fire are two of my particular favourites. Healing was never a strong point so I never really bothered with that... Obviously I can move objects and I can cast lights..."

"What about the illusion spells?"

"Illusion?" Shisui remembered hearing this before when Obito had tried to explain the game to him but he had been bored and had started daydreaming about western love scenes.

"Like fury spells etc."

"Fury? You mean you can piss people off?"

"And calm them down, make them hallucinate, and I can make people a little... well it's not really a love spell but it has a similar effect."

"A love spell? How do we know you didn't use that on Obito?"

"He better not have!"

"Of course not. They don't last long enough. Just good enough for a quick fix to get them in bed." He didn't even bother dodging the punch that was thrown his way. It was well deserved. "In all fairness you were the one who made me learn it and use it on any and everyone I met."

"...Oh. Yeah my bad."

"...You two are seriously fucked up."

"Like you can talk! With Hidan."

"Speaking of Hidan... would these spells work on him?"

"Well yes but he already likes you so what would be the point?"

"...It would be kind of funny."

"...Agreed. Let's do this." Obito was rubbing his hands together and chuckling.

-Page Break-

"So he won't remember any of this right? If he does he will most definitely kill us all." Shisui was admittedly worried about this.

"Nah, the spells always affect their minds a little so no one ever remembers what happened."

"What exactly are you gonna do anyway?"

"I'm assuming what he- well actually what I used to do..."

"...I've said it before and I'll say it again. Obito you have a screwed up mind."

"Oh he does. And he calls me a pervert."

"Stop ganging up on me you bastards! Now go on Bakakashi, screw with that guys mind!"

"Yeah yeah." There was a faint red glow and Hidan suddenly woke up and jumped out the bed.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" He then proceeded to start attempting to punch the cupboard to death.

"_What did you do Bakakashi?"_

"_Yeah, he looks really angry... and I think he's going to destroy my cupboard."_

"_Don't worry it'll wear off in a minute. Just thought it would be funny to watch."_

"_...Well can you do something a little less dangerous?"_

"_And can you stop him before he breaks my room?"_

"_Fine." _For a moment there was silence and then there was a soft pink glow. The three of them watched and waited for a reaction. Kakashi knew what to expect and so pushed Shisui into the room and stayed back to enjoy the show.

"What the hell are you doing you-."

"Shisui~." There was a yelping noise as Hidan jumped onto the elder Uchiha and started trying to pull his clothes off.

"What are you doing?! My brother is watching!"

"I don't care. Because I love you~." Shisui struggled for dear life as the sex crazed mad man went for his boxers. Obito was doubled up with laughter.

"Don't just stand there! Make him stop!" Kakashi decided to let him struggle for a few more minutes before a light blue glow went around Hidan and he collapsed into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Shisui clearly did not agree.

"Never do that again." He slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, I think your brother is not going to talk to us again."

"His idea. Besides it was funny as hell!"

"Can't argue with that."

_**I have a couple of pretty big deadlines at uni, so sadly not much time for fanfiction for the next couple of weeks but if I get time to write I will and sorry for long gaps between chapters :S It's probably obvious but the illusion spells are based off of the ones from Oblivion and Skyrim :3 Thanks for reading and please review :). **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"Why the hell do we have to this in my room again?"

"There's no way I'm explaining this to mum if she gets home early. At least we can hide anything that comes out in your room." Shisui did make a good point but Obito was still displeased. If his TV or his Xbox exploded that would be a major source of entertainment gone.

"So you think chidori is the best way to do this?"

"That was what I was using when I came out so it could work." Kakashi was crouched by the TV whilst the game was starting up. Despite the fact that they'd all agreed, Obito was still anxious. It had originally been Shisui's idea. They'd all been in the lounge, having yet another lazy evening when he decided to bring it up.

"Err guys?" He'd sat up suddenly and was looking worried.

"What's wrong with you?" It would never do to show sympathy to your brother.

"Doesn't it worry you that something else could come out of that game?" There had been silence as the other two had digested this thought.

"Well... the game was turned on last time so I guess if I'm not playing it, nothing will happen?" He hoped so anyway.

"Can you guys be sure though? There are all sorts of weird shit in that game and I don't think our house can deal with any more perverts."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert." Both stared at him with raised eyebrows. There was no way that could be true. "Just because someone is open about their sexual desires doesn't mean that they're perverted."

"Open?! You're practically an exhibitionist!"

"Yeah I feel sorry for you Obi; you have to deal with that crap all the time."

"Well thanks. Your boyfriend is pretty weird too though so we're about even." Shisui nodded reluctantly.

"But still, we're getting off the subject. Do you think we could get anything else out of that game?"

"...Maybe? Why? You have a bloke. You don't need any magical perverts of your own."

"That's not why! It's just kind of cool. We've had a fictional character come to life in our house! Not many people can say that. I just think we should try it out to see how it goes."

"I don't know how we'd do that though..."

"We'll work something out."

So that was how the three of them had ended up in his room the next day, loading up an old game he'd started before making Kakashi. This character was nowhere near as good as Kakashi but he was usable and at a decent level.

"_That's _who you used before?" Kakashi didn't look too impressed. "He looks pitiful compared to me."

"Well I barely put any work into that one! Would you be happier if Zabuza was as attractive as you are?"

"...I think I'm happy with this actually." Obito wasn't allowed to think about any man but him after all.

"Can we focus on this, guys? This could go spectacularly wrong." Everyone resumed positions and Obito started moving the character around the screen to try and find something worth pulling out if they could. They'd decided against Zabuza himself or any other human character as that would involve a lot of explaining to the character and to their family. Instead they were aiming for something simple like a rabbit or a chicken.

They soon found their target in the form of an unsuspecting goat wondering the sides of a mountain. It didn't realise the danger in allowing the man so close to it.

"Ok Bakakashi, do your thing." Kakashi tensed his hand and it soon filled with the glow of blue lightening. It didn't take long for him to be ready and he slammed his hand into the screen. Rather than breaking, the light filled it as before and seemed to centre on the goat. Just as the light began to glow more there was some movement to the side of the screen and Obito moved the camera, changing the centre of the chidori. The light was too bright to see what it was, but there was a flash and sudden dark.

"What just happened?" Shisui had noticed the movement of the camera and was now backing towards the door. Obito and Kakashi sensibly followed him.

"Something came from the side and I just-."

"Quiet! Something's not right." Kakashi was staring at the corner of the room and looked ready to fight if necessary.

There was a large lump curled up in the corner that at first was so still they thought it may have been dead. The small movement of its breathing showed that this was not the case.

"_What is that?" _Shisui looked worried.

"_I don't know." _Although Obito had to admit it looked familiar. Whatever it was, there was something about it that set him on edge.

"_I know what it is... and I think it might be better if we leave. Now." _Kakashi was easing the door open and gesturing at them to move. At first there wasn't much movement but when the creature in the corner made a grunting noise, everyone shifted. It wasn't until they were downstairs and the creature was shut in that they finally stopped to talk.

"What the hell is that thing? It looks dangerous..."

"If that's what I think it is we are fucked." Obito had realised when it had grunted and a feeling of dread had settled on him. Of all the things that could've emerged that was probably one of the worst.

"I believe it is." Kakashi looked grim. "It's a troll."

"A troll? You mean like the Harry Potter kind of troll?"

"Worse than that." Looking around the kitchen, he couldn't see anything that would deal with this thing.

"I'm not sure what a Harry Potter troll is but these things are strong, angry, and they can heal themselves over time if you don't keep hitting them..."

"...Oh shit. What do we do now? Do we use a knife or something?"

"That's really not going to do it. I think we need a mini gun or a heat seeking missile." They went silent when they heard an angry roar and a crashing noise upstairs.

"..._I think it might be awake."_

"_Do something Kakashi!" _

"_Don't worry, I have a plan." _He pointed to a part of the ground in the garden where a glowing red rune had burned itself into the grass.

"_A fire rune?" _He nodded. _"Nice plan."_

"_That does sound good but how do we get it outside?"_

"_That's the problem..." _Another crashing noise upstairs and then a ripping noise. There was a bang and then they heard heavy footsteps as it wandered around the top of the house. The door had been no match for such monstrous strength.

"_We have to get it out of here! If it destroys more of the house we are so dead."_

"_The difficult part is going to be getting it outside without it killing us." _

"_...Well that's reassuring."_

"_Yeah, thanks a lot Bakakashi." _ More grunts and smashes upstairs and they all gulped.

"_Right, you two get outside somewhere behind the rune and hide. I'll lead it out here."_

"_Will you be ok?" _Obito didn't want anything to happen to him but he knew that neither he nor his brother would be able to do anything to help.

"_Don't worry; I've dealt with this before. I wouldn't want you getting killed anyway. Now move." _Both Uchiha's rushed out the door as quietly as possible, being careful not to step on the glowing red letters as they went. They were probably crushing their mother's rose bush as they jumped over it and crouched behind but their lives were most definitely worth more.

Kakashi meanwhile, was moving slowly towards the stairs with two knives in hand. The thing was moving around near the top and facing away from him luckily so could not see his approach. It only took a minute for him to decide that fire balls and lightening would probably be more effective on the thing than any knives. He managed to get in three shots before it worked out where it was coming from and started charging down the stairs.

It may have been fast but he was faster and he was at the door by the time it got to the bottom of the stairs. After firing off a few more shots and getting more rage filled roars he fled out the door and managed to get to the other side of the fire rune. Trolls were not known for being intelligent so instead of avoiding the obvious trap set up for it, the thing charged right at it and exploded in a ball of flames. It was hard to describe the disgust felt by all as bits of troll came raining down on their heads. Shisui and Obito in particular weren't sure what to do by this.

"This stuff smells disgusting." Obito nearly stripped but then he noticed Kakashi watching eagerly and scowled.

"...How long till mum gets home?" The older Uchiha did not look pleased.

"About two hours? Why?"

"And how much has that thing trashed the house?"

"..."

"..."

"You two are pretty screwed."

"It's your problem too Bakakashi!"

"You better help or I swear I will get some of this... troll gunk and force feed it to you!" Shisui peeled some of it off his shirt and shuddered.

"You guys can sort out the mess, and I'll try to put the door back on. What's left of it anyway."

"...Oh shit. My Xbox!" Obito dashed full speed to the house.

"I think we should avoid doing this again."

"Agreed. Although if his Xbox has been destroyed you know he'll blame you?" It had been Shisui's idea.

"...Don't remind me."

_**And another update after weeks of nothing ^^ Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy :S The troll is obviously based off the Skyrim trolls which are stupidly annoying and used to kill me all the time :L Thanks for reading and please review :3**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

They had gotten off lightly considering what had happened. At least the blood and bits of troll had been disposed off and most of the broken glass cleaned up before their mum got home. Sadly the door had not been so easy to deal with and she had walked in to see them attempting to force it into the frame.

None of them were allowed to leave the house for the rest of the weekend and they had to pay for the door and the three lamps that were broken. On the plus side the Xbox was still intact.

"Die bastard die!" Obito was happier than the rest of them. After the other day he had started playing with his Zabuza character again and seemed to enjoy it. Kakashi was of course not so pleased.

"I don't understand why you can't play a different game. Like scrabble."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just feel odd seeing my old homeland is all."

"Bullshit. You're jealous of Zabuza, aren't you?"

"Jealous?! Of course not!" The mask was useful when hiding a blush. Not that Kakashi ever blushed. He wasn't the type of person to get embarrassed like that.

"Well would you prefer it if I used a female character?"

"...Maybe you should stick with the ugly one." This of course provided Obito with a great opportunity. It wasn't often that he could get one over on Kakashi after all so it was satisfying.

"Zabuza's not ugly! In fact, I based a lot of your appearance off of him."

"...Ha ha. Well played Obito. You understand I'm going to punish you for this later though, right?"

"I don't see what the problem is. I made this guy two years ago and I only played as him for a couple of months! You lasted well over a year."

"You're playing as him now."

"Because I missed playing this game. If it makes you feel better I enjoyed it more when it was you I was playing with."

"If that's true then you'll stop that and start playing with me right now." He kissed the side of Obito's neck causing the boy to shudder and drop the controller.

"St-stop it. I'm in the middle of something!"

"We are now. Turn that thing off and then we can play a real game." Who could resist something like that?

"I'll pause it..."

-Page Break-

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hidan sounded pretty pissed and he could understand why.

"I just can't leave the house right now. I'm sorry..."

"You better be sorry! Think about shit before you do it."

"...You can talk."

"At least when I do stupid shit I still get to see you."

"Well my mum's out tonight... Maybe I could sneak out?"

"Now that's more like it! Just hurry this shit up. I have needs!"

"Ok I get you. I'll be there soon." Shisui hung up the phone and groaned as he heard the sound of his brother and the pervert going at it like rabbits. The fact that they were getting some whilst he was craving it just put him in a bad mood. "Shut up you bastards! I'll tell mum!"

"Screw off! You're just jealous!"

"Unless you want cold water dumped on your ass, you'll quiet down!" There were a few loud shouts of 'fuck you' but they did quiet the other noises down, which he was grateful for. After checking his mother was definitely gone, he snuck out the front door and dashed to find Hidan.

"It seems your brother has gone out." Kakashi was going to steal all the boys' romance novels for this. Interfering with their love life.

"He can be a dick sometimes." Obito was distracted once more by the wonders of Xbox. He had been in the middle of trying to find a guy he was supposed to kill and now he was keen to continue. Kakashi was not pleased.

"Was this all you did before I came along?"

"Well yeah. I didn't have any friends. And this is all I'm good at."

"...I see."

"Be right back, I need eats."

"Take your time." He waited until the young Uchiha had completely disappeared before he set his plan into action.

When he had been pulled out of his game the 'save' as Obito called it had been deleted. If he removed the Zabuza then this game would also be gone and then he would once again be able to monopolise his idiot boyfriend. He managed to work out how to take off the pause and started up a chidori. The screen was already focused on Zabuza and he was soon ready to place the lightening on the screen.

Like before the screen glowed around Zabuza until the light became so bright it filled the room. When the light dulled the screen had gone black and there on the floor was his despicable rival himself. How this man had gotten Obito's attention looking this generic was beyond him. He was also wearing a mask but unlike Kakashi, underneath the mask was a rather boring face with sharp teeth. For now he would tie him up and leave him in the cupboard so he could enjoy some time with Obito. Well, that's what he would've done.

"What the hell did you do?" His boyfriend had returned and he was not happy.

"...I thought Zabuza could do with a bit of fresh air?"

"You've destroyed another one of my games! You idiot! And what are we going to do with him? You can explain this stuff to him, it was your fault." And he stormed out, slamming the door as he went. This caused Zabuza to stir and slowly open his eyes. He seemed confused and sat up holding his head. Kakashi was not impressed. If this had been in enemy territory he would've been screwed by now.

"What...?" The boy was confused.

"Your name is Zabuza, correct?" He looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Who are you?" It was probably concussion that he was suffering from.

"I'm Kakashi."

"Everything seems odd here... I thought I was in a forest...?"

"It's hard to explain but..." He paused as he considered the opportunities here. He couldn't believe Obito hadn't tried this with him. Then again, he wasn't an idiot like this one seemed to be. "You... were actually created inside that box." He pointed to the Xbox.

"Inside what?! How?" The confusion was obviously increasing and he seemed a little scared.

"Yes we both were. By a strange god like being." Well he might as well go all the way with this.

"God like?"

"Yes. His name is Obito and he is our creator! He has bought you into this world to serve him."

"Serve him? I guess if he made me... But what about you?"

"I'm his lover. I satisfy him in other ways." From the blush on his face you could see this one was a prude.

"O-oh I see..."

"You should probably avoid pissing him off though. If you do, you'll be punished."

"H-how?"

"It involves a whip and a steel cage."

"A cage?!"

"Don't like cages?"

"I'm... well I don't like small spaces."

"I see..." _This is just too perfect. _"Well don't worry, I'm sure he'll be forgiving. I'll go get him for you so you can meet him." Kakashi was enjoying this too much. Especially when he heard Zabuza trying to hide behind the bed after he left.

"Did you fix it?"

"Oh I fixed it." He gave himself away sadly by looking much too smug.

"What the hell have you done now? Jesus Bakakashi, please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Of course not."

"What did you do then? Because from that look on your face I know you did something."

"Go and see for yourself." This was very immature for him but he didn't care. No one came between him and _his _Obito.

"..He won't try to kill me like you did, will he?"

"I can say with absolute certainty that he won't do that."

Kakashi refused to go with him which put him on edge. Whatever he had done, it was something pretty bad. Obito found the other man cowering behind the bed. When Zabuza noticed him he physically recoiled before dropping to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry I've offended you great one!" _Eh? _"I will serve you until the day I die so please don't punish me!"

"...Ok, what?" Obito's brain was finding this hard to compute.

"You want me to serve you correct? Kakashi told me that was why you created us."

"..." _That asshole. I'll kill him!_

"Master? You're not mad are you?"

"...What exactly did Kakashi tell you?"

"He said that you made us inside that box and that he was your l-lover." The man blushed. "And that I was your slave."

"...Right. Err Zabuza? You do realise he was lying, right?" Zabuza blinked.

"Eh? About what?"

"I mean, I did kind of make you guys but I didn't bring you out here to serve me... it was an accident. In your case it was Kakashi's fault."

"I'm not sure I understand... my head hurts."

"Hey, are you ok?" Obito wasn't sure what to do now.

"I don't know... I think I'm gonna sleep for a while." Zabuza attempted to curl up on the ground but Obito pulled him up as he realised what the problem was.

"No! Don't fall asleep! You have a concussion, you could die!" Perhaps he was over reacting a little but he wasn't sure he could take this guy to the hospital.

"I could die?!" He looked horrified. "But I don't want to die!"

"Just calm down, you'll be fine."

_I'm going to kill that Bakakashi._

_**Zabuza is gonna be OOC for a while I think, but it's easier for Kakashi to mess with him that way :L Thanks for reading and please review :3**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

"When the hell did they multiply?!" After mistaking Shisui for their mum coming in the door, they'd attempted to force Zabuza to hide in the cupboard. Clearly this had failed.

"Oh it's you. False alarm Bakakashi."

"That doesn't answer my question." They all stared as Kakashi pulled him back out of the cupboard. Zabuza tripped and fell face first into a wall. "...That just raises more questions."

"He might be a little concussed."

"...Why is everything upside down?" Zabuza was lying on the bed with his head hanging back.

"..."

"..."

"...I think he's more than a little concussed."

"You have to admit that this is pretty funny." The scowl Kakashi received from Obito said otherwise.

"You would you sadistic bastard. And this whole situation is your fault! He got jealous that I paid more attention to my game than him so he dragged Zabuza out here as well."

"I was _not _jealous. I was just... practising."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true." Obito pulled Zabuza up and started leading him out the door. "_We _are going to get some food and _you _are going to clean up this damn mess."

"Wow. You're really in the dog house over this one."

"Unless you enjoy having your pubic hair singed off, I suggest you get the hell out." Shisui took the hint and hurried off to his own room where he could get lost in one of his romance novels and leave the fools to their foolishness.

Kakashi surveyed the mess caused by their brain damaged friend and gave a long suffering sigh as he set about trying to bring some semblance of order to the younger Uchiha's room. Seeing as it was a lost cause to begin with, he doubted there was much he'd be able to do for it. He was already regretting this plan of his and it had barely been a day. Instead of getting his lover all to himself he would now have to share him.

_I really wish I'd thought this through more... _Of course Zabuza had to go. But where? Shisui had a boyfriend and wouldn't appreciate being forced with anyone else. All of Itachi's friends were coupled, and Obito barely had any... This would be a problem. It seemed he'd have to be clever in finding a new method of revenge/disposal that wouldn't bring even more of the great Uchiha wrath down upon him.

-Page Break-

"So you're absolutely certain this is safe?" Zabuza was eyeing the microwave as if it were planning something. This would've been funny if he wasn't holding a meat cleaver.

"Yes! Now put the damn knife down." At least Kakashi had been quite logical when discovering all the new parts of this world. This man was a big ball of paranoia and seemed to think everything was out to get him.

"You think that would be a good idea? If something attacks and I don't have any weapons, we'll be in big trouble."

"Just use an ice spike then! I don't know." This was tiring him out and he wanted to just both of them out and let someone else deal with it.

"Ice spike...?" There was a momentary silence and Obito thought he was about to get a break when a chunk of ice went flying across the room and buried itself into the wall. "Oh! I remember now. That works well enough." There was only one thing that could be said to accurately describe how he was feeling right now.

"Graaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zabuza nearly fell off the chair and Obito stalked over to the wall. "Pull that out of the wall and then cover up the hole!" If he could keep it hidden, maybe his mother wouldn't notice.

"I've finished cleaning that trash heap you call a- What's going on now?" Kakashi looked amused which just added to the Uchiha's rage.

"You're both assholes and you can suck it!" Slamming the door provided the right dramatic effect. The uselesses could sort everything out and he was going to the Xbox. Something was going to die and at least if it was a virtual person he wouldn't have to worry about hiding the bodies.

"Wow, you really pissed him off." He couldn't deny he was impressed. "I bet he's cleaning out the cage right now."

"Oh shut up." Zabuza was no longer so gullible and had been told not to trust anything that Kakashi said.

"Feeling better I see. That's good. Now you can clear out and go bother someone else."

"Why should I? You dragged me out here and I have nowhere else to go! Why did you bring me out anyway?"

"So Obito would leave that game alone and spend time with me of course."

"Ah. So you're jealous of me?"

"No way in hell. And what's wrong with you anyway? Don't you want to go out and explore the great wide world? Find yourself a nice girlfriend."

"You're clearly not exploring the 'great wide world'. And I'm... not really interested in women..."

"Not at all?"

"Well I've always been with men."

"I see..." It was better than being made to screw everything like he had been. Obviously Obito had been showing signs of his attraction to men long before he met him... that or he just enjoyed fucking around with his characters. That seemed more likely.

"Women can be scary when they're angry too..."

"You mean when they start shrieking?"

"Yeah..." Both men shuddered at the idea of an angry female.

"Obito can be just as bad sometimes though."

"You two seem an odd couple."

"Perhaps, but it works. His brother has a weirder one anyway."

"Obito seems... nice?" They both paused when they heard Obito screaming 'move you big titted bitch!' "Big titted bitch?"

"I believe that's Lara Croft."

"Who?"

"It's a game. He always shouts that at her when she fucks up."

"...Is there ever a time that he's not angry?"

"Sometimes. Maybe you should avoid using knives or trying to break kitchen appliances? He should leave you alone then."

"Good to know."

"That's a spike pit! Are you fucking stupid?! Go towards the door! The door!"

"..."

"He's quite vocal with his frustration."

"I can tell."

"Shut up Obito you little shit!"

"As is his brother."

"Interesting family."

"You have to love them." Kakashi grinned. Zabuza didn't look so sure.

"You can fuck off!" Obito was not in the mood to back down today.

"What did you say? Don't make me come in there!"

"Oh it's getting serious now. Shisui may be forced to actually leave his bedroom."

"Is that bad?"

"For Obito." They continued to listen as Shisui stormed down the corridor and into the younger brother's room where a shouting match to end all shouting matches began.

"...Did he just call him a punt?"

"... Let's just call it that, yes."

_**Hopefully it's kind of obvious who is saying what with all that dialogue but if anyone has trouble just say. And big titted bitch comes from my friend's mum, who is always very vocal in her playing of Lara Croft games XD And to the guest review: I get what you mean and I don't consider it flaming as you're giving genuine reasons as to why you no longer like the story and you aren't just trolling so I won't delete the review :3 I like good and bad feedback. Not sure if you'll read this but I like to try and reply sometimes. **_

_**Thank you for reading and please review :3**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Dragonball are not mine.**_

In the short time that Zabuza had been staying in the Uchiha household, he'd learnt a very important lesson. Every single person living there was certifiably insane. Kakashi seemed to want to either kill him or dump him off somewhere, Obito paid more attention to his Xbox than anything else and the other brother always seemed to be off in the clouds or complaining about something the other two did. He doubted he would ever be able to understand this strange world and its denizens. Like right now, for example.

"Give me the remote you little shit!" The elder brother, Shisui would usually start like this.

"No way in hell! You just want to watch your crappy soaps!"

"And you just want to watch that Dragonball crap."

"Dragonball is not crap! That's blasphemy! Watch your shit on Sunday when they have those all day omnibus thingies."

"Well in all fairness, we do find out whether Monica's been murdered tonight." Both brothers gave Kakashi the typical stare whilst Zabuza wondered what they were even talking about.

"Who's Monica? And why would you show off about murdering someone? Wouldn't you get arrested?"

"Christ Zabuza, don't ask them about it. They never shut up once they've started." Obito groaned and covered his ears in preparation for the dull and slightly addictive if you got too into it conversation about soaps.

"They're only actors on the TV so no one actually gets murdered. And the plots and character developments are fun."

"It's basically all murders, adultery and depression. Very fun to watch."

"It's not just that Kakashi, you get weddings and some comedy too."

"How many weddings actually end in marriage? Most of them end with someone dying or them finding out they're siblings or something equally ridiculous."

"The fact that you two take this seriously is ridiculous. Come on Zabuza, let's go play Xbox."

"Eh?" _Why me?_

"Come on! I'm not letting Shisui taint another one!"

"But-." His opinion clearly wasn't important as he was dragged off with Kakashi glaring at him. The white haired boy was having a bit of a dilemma. On the one hand he wanted to know the newest plot twist. But on the other, he didn't want to leave Obito alone with Zabuza.

"Oh my god! Lucia's pregnant! I didn't see that coming." Shisui interrupted his ponderings.

_...They'll be fine. No way in hell am I missing this._

-Page Break-

"Damn those guys are annoying. They're turning into forty something housewives!" Obito was complaining loudly whilst apparently beating the shit out of some odd looking blob thing and Zabuza was afraid of making sudden movement. The boy was scrawny but he was kind of scary when pissed. "Please tell me you're not interested in that crap."

"Err..." _How do I answer this? _"No...?"

"Thank god. I don't want to have to deal with three of them. At least Shisui's boyfriend hates that crap too."

"I don't think I've met him."

"He's a nice guy. Batshit crazy of course, but nice enough."

"Batshit crazy?" As far as he could tell everyone in this place was insane.

"Goddamit! This level is too damn hard!"

"Are you ok...?"

"Yeah but that asshole won't be when I shoot him with my LASER!"

"..." _What's a laser?! These people are so confusing!_

"Wow that was so satisfying. Hey, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it."

"F-fine! Just... tired. I find it hard to sleep when I keep being almost smothered to death with a pillow every time."

"...Sorry about Kakashi... He's just a little bit jealous."

"He wouldn't actually kill me would he?"

"I don't think so..." There wasn't much he could do to stop the guy.

"Well that's encouraging."

"Why don't you just beat him up? You're not exactly helpless."

"Seeing as we're stuck together for now, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"...Wow. You actually have common sense!" It made a nice change after dealing with months of Kakashi and his selfishness.

"Thanks...? And why are you with Kakashi? Surely he's worse as a boyfriend."

"Err..." Well he was definitely attracted to him and they did have fun. "He can be caring when he wants to be... And he's not always a pervert! Just... ninety percent of the time..."

"I think you could do better. It's not like you're utterly desperate."

"You think I could do better?!" _That's a first... _"But everyone likes Kakashi! He's an attractive guy."

"That doesn't make him decent." Zabuza had seen the evil side and he would never trust the pervert. "And are you only with him for that reason?"

"No! I do love him!" _Fucking Zabuza, making me doubt life. _"Now stop talking. I want to finish this level."

Zabuza could tell he was making Obito confused and he didn't care. Kakashi was trying to get rid of him continuously so he had no qualms about doing the same thing. Albeit with more subtlety and not involving weapons.

"That was a good episode. You guys really miss out on life." Kakashi chose that moment to walk in, much to his annoyance.

"No thanks, I'd like to avoid turning my brain to mush." Obito didn't even turn away from the screen.

"And that thing won't do?"

"Another word of blasphemy and I'll shut you out. You've already got one strike for the soaps over Dragonball thing."

"That was Shisui."

"You didn't defend it so you're just as guilty."

"I don't get the obsession. It's badly paced and each arc takes much too long."

"...You can sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Those are comments you have made."

"I am a fan of the show so it's acceptable, but from you its sacrilege." Zabuza was getting a headache just from trying to keep up with this conversation.

"What about Zabuza?" If he was in trouble he was bringing the other one down with him. "He's never heard of Dragonball!"

"You're right!" This was something that needed fixing. "Bakakashi! Get the DVD's!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! Now shift it!"

"Err..." Zabuza was now very confused. "What's going on?"

"You are about to be introduced to the awesome that is Dragonball! The original not new one."

"Ok... But what is it?"

"It's my favourite anime and I love it."

"I see." _Is he speaking a foreign language? If I say nothing hopefully he won't have one of his weird little hissy fits at me. _

"There." Kakashi threw the box across the room meaning Obito had to practically dive to catch it. "I'm assuming I have to watch it too?"

"If you want to have sex anytime in the near future, yes you do."

"Fine."

"Now pay attention Zabuza because this show basically was my child hood."

"That's... nice?" _This place is confusing... I think I'm in hell. _

_**And finally a new chapter :D I've had one trip and a lot of exams coming up so not much time so sorry for ages between updates :L I don't watch Dragonball that much but it used to be on TV when I was younger, hence it gets a mention. Thanks for reading and please review :3**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Gamer**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

Kakashi could feel his fingers twitching as he watched the scene unfolding on the other side of the room. Zabuza had been pushing his luck for a while but this was taking it too far. The other two were sitting close together around an Xbox controller. While Obito had been playing one of his generic shooting games (They all looked pretty similar so he never bothered to learn their names), Zabuza had asked to be taught how to play. As a result of this he was being given the young Uchiha's undivided attention. Not only that but he kept making excuses to have Obito leaning right over him and was clearly attempting to 'cop a feel' whenever he could.

The increasing attempts of Zabuza to really flirt with his boyfriend had been getting more obvious as time went on. It started with only minor things like touches that lasted too long for his liking, then moved on to more obvious things such as the way he attempted to monopolise the boy's attention and clearly cock blocked Kakashi whenever he tried to get Obito alone.

Whether he was genuinely interested in Obito or was just doing it to piss him off was unknown. But now he was getting close to brutally murdering him so something needed to be done. Luckily he'd always been a merciful person so he'd only break one of the little shit's arms. The problem was that there was nothing he could do in front of Obito and so would have to wait to be alone with him. The chance came sooner than he'd hoped when the Uchiha disappeared to find food.

"Ok, you can stop doing that now."

"Doing what?" The innocent look just added to the annoyance.

"You know exactly what I mean. Obito is mine, so stop making moves on him."

"Well if Obito really cares he'll blow me off for you. Unless you're so insecure that you think he'd pick me over you?"

"I assure you we're sticking together so don't even think about it."

"I think he thinks he loves you because no one else has shown him much attention but if something better came along I wonder what he'd do..." Kakashi could hear Obito coming so there was no time to continue this so he settled for scowling at the smug looking Zabuza.

"Damn you guys seem tense! What happened in here?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yep, Zabuza was just telling me all the interesting things about this game." He could bullshit very well when the situation called for it.

"Wow, I thought you hated games. Want to play with us?"

"I'd love to~." Zabuza's look of hatred made it so much more satisfying. "You'll have to show me how to do everything though."

"Tch. You guys are so annoying. I was only trying to play a game."

"I thought you hated having no one to play with all the time? I think you're letting that newfound popularity go to your head."

"...Just shut up Bakakashi."

-Page Break-

Obito was now both confused and exhausted. Both Kakashi and Zabuza seemed to want help with something every few minutes and it was always some basic movement or control that he'd shown them multiple times. It was like they were joining up to piss him off and it was making him feel homicidal.

"Hey Obi, show me how to do that combo again?"

"Screw you Bakakashi. This is getting stupid now. You both know how to do this so you can get on with your shit and let me relax over here." It seemed his favourite past time had been taken from him so he felt he had every right to ignore these idiots. The game was a two player so they could just kill each other and leave him in peace.

Of course this greatly annoyed both of them. Neither could admit that they were only doing it to monopolise Obito and that they actually hated the damn game so decided to take out their frustrations on each other. On game of course. The only problem was that they couldn't work out how to properly use the controls. This meant that Zabuza kept running into walls and getting stuck and Kakashi was going round in circles and shooting his gun at random. The only benefit to this strategy was that he at least did hit Zabuza every now and then.

"How did you kill me?" Zabuza had been too busy attempting to work out movement to even try to use his weapons.

"Because even when I suck at something, I'm still awesome."

"...We're having a rematch."

"Bring it."

Obito tore his eyes away from his DS to watch with increasing amusement as Zabuza and Kakashi ran into mines and attempted to shoot each other. Their characters looked like they were having some sort of fit with the odd jerky movements they made and the boys themselves were looking more and more pissed off. Physical violence seemed inevitable and the idea of seeing his usually chilled boyfriend getting into a real rage greatly appealed. He didn't have to wait long.

"Fuck this game, I'm breaking you."

"I'd like to see you try." The words were barely out of Zabuza's mouth when Kakashi wrapped the cord of the controller around his throat and started trying to strangle him. He nearly had it when Zabuza decided to start throwing out fireballs to dislodge him. Kakashi took a few hits before pulling back. There was only a moment's pause before he'd jumped in again and started up with the lightning. Zabuza was not so good with that kind of magic but he was fairly skilled with ice so both lightning bolts and spikes of ice went flying across the room, putting holes in the walls and breaking anything that got into the way. Not many people would accept this kind of bullshit and Obito was no exception.

"Knock that shit off you morons!" Both paused to look at the very angry Uchiha who was gripping the baseball bat like a man possessed. "I know you guys are pissed about the game but that's no excuse to trash my room! Now you are going to clean it up and if either of you slack off, I'm making you sleep in the garden tonight."

"But he started it!"

"I don't care Bakakashi! You both broke my wall so you're both assholes. Now start cleaning. Don't make me start getting violent."

Reluctantly both boys started cleaning whilst giving each other dirty looks every time their eyes met. The noise had attracted the attention of Shisui who after seeing the mess as he walked in the door groaned loudly.

"Why does everything have to happen in this house? Seriously Obito, next time you make a game character make sure it's not psychotic like these two."

"Don't blame me for this! I had nothing to do with this, they just hate each other."

"With good reason," Kakashi added from the corner.

"Yes. You're screwed in the head." Coming from Zabuza this was a bit much.

"And I shall demonstrate how screwed I am by sticking this pole into your head."

"Shut up!" They gave another death glare and continued cleaning. "See what I mean?"

"Wow... that's a lot of loathing."

"I know. Help?" Obito added a pout in there to maybe appeal to his brother's sensitive side.

"How? They're both practically superhuman and can shoot magic and shit from their hands. What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"You could introduce Zabuza to your boyfriend by saying he hit on you?"

"...That would be harsh."

"But necessary if it stops the headaches."

"Ok... If you really insist..."

"Oh I do."

"What's wrong with his boyfriend?" Zabuza looked confused and Kakashi went back to smug mode.

"Oh nothing~. I hope you've enjoyed having testicles though..."

"...I hate you."

"Likewise."


End file.
